Finding Paige
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: AU. What if Paige was found by her sisters after her parents died in the car wreck? What if she had the forbidden romance? What if Paige was the one who didn't want a new family? T for safety! All four sisters! R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**AU**__ So basically this story takes place after Leo and Piper are married. Andy is still alive. Paige is 16 instead of 17 in this story and we know what happened when she was that age. This story takes place a few months after Leo and Piper get married in mid season 3. At the moment in the story we are let's say in between episodes. I haven't decided if Prue will die at the end of season 3. This first chapter is all in third person point of view._

**Chapter 1**

It was the first time in weeks that the sister had been able to spend a bonding day together. Just to hang out and have some fun. They were laughing and taking a walk when they heard the screech of tires on the road. A teenage girl orbed out of the car right before it got hit.

She had dark hair, and was wearing jeans and an olive green top, landed rolling on the pavement slowly rolling to a stop.

"She orbed!" Piper exclaimed. The girl screamed and got up to run to the car that was in flames. Piper tried to freeze her but she remained unaffected. Prue rushed into action grabbing the girl around her waist holding her back.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Ah! Let me go! I need to save them" The girl struggled to get free but Prue was stronger and held her tight.

"Mom! Dad! No, no, no! No, no! Come back, come back!" she screamed again tears streaming down her face.

"NO! LET ME GO!" the girl continued to scream. She shrunk to the ground, Prue didn't let go of her, she continued to cry and she comforted her rocking the girl back and forth, she shook as she cried.

"Piper, call Andy," Prue said. The police squad cars had already started to arrive along with a fire truck and ambulance. When Andy arrived Piper explained the situation. The firefighters started spraying the car down. The girl screamed.

"No! My parents are in there! You have to save them!" She tried getting out of Prue's grasp but it didn't work. Andy saw the girl try to get out of her grasp.

"So is she a witch?" he asked Piper.

"We don't know, but she's an innocent. We'll protect her; can you please cover up for us?"

"No problem," he said going back to talk to the other cops.

Prue asked the girl what her name was but all she did was let out a whimper and started to cry again. Prue rubbed her back making shushing sounds. The girl soon fell asleep in Prue's arms. Piper called for Leo and he orbed them to the Manor. He gently put her on the couch, Piper and Phoebe sat in adjacent arm chairs while Prue sat on the couch.

"Prue, she orbed and she wouldn't freeze, who-what is she?" Piper asked.

"Piper! She's not a what, ask Leo if he can ask the Elders if a whitelighter couldn't know they are one," Prue said. Piper called for Leo and gave him a cliff notes version of what happened; he soon left to talk to the Elders.

"What are we going to do about her? What do we know? How will we protect her?" Piper asked.

"She orbed out of that car when it crashed, we can use a crystal cage, if she's a witch then we can train her, to stay away from demons at all costs," Prue said.

"Prue she's a teenager, she won't listen to us and besides she'll think we're nuts!" Phoebe said.

"The Elder's don't know anything, sorry," Leo said returning.

"I think it's time we summon Grams," Prue said.

"Leo, watch her will you," Piper said as the sisters headed toward the attic. Fifteen minutes later Grams arrived in a swirl of lights.

"Girls," Grams said hugging them.

"Grams, do you know anything about a whitelighter, not knowing who they are?" Prue asked.

"No, I haven't what's this about?"

"We found a girl; she's on the couch asleep downstairs. She orbed out of a car when it crashed," Prue said.

Recognition flashed across her face.

"Grams, what do you know?" Piper asked.

"I don't know anything," Grams lied.

"Grams, you're a horrible liar," Piper said.

"I can't tell you anything, I've been sworn to secrecy," she said.

"By whom?" Phoebe asked. Before Grams could answer there was a scream downstairs.

Prue was the first to get downstairs. She saw the girl holding a lamp as a defensive weapon.

"Who are you? Where are my parents?" she asked turning to Prue.

"I'm Prue, and these are my sisters; Piper and Phoebe. That's Leo he's Piper's husband. We won't hurt you, you can put the lamp down," Prue said edging closer to her. She still held the lamp up and she started backing away.

"Where are my parents?" she asked again.

"We'll tell you but we need to know your name first," Piper said.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"You were asleep on our couch, unharmed," Phoebe said.

"My name is Paige," she said still holding the lamp.

"Paige what?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige Matthews," Paige said, "Where are my parents?"

"Sit down first," Prue said getting closer to Paige. She didn't back away this time but she lowered the lamp.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"It'll be better if you're sitting down," Prue said.

"They're- They're dead aren't they?" Paige asked her voice cracking. Prue guided her to the couch as the news sunk in.

"I'm so sorry," Prue said.

"But I don't I don't- the car please you- you have to take me back there I can still save them," Paige said.

"Paige you can't," Prue said.

"You don't understand, please I can still save them," Paige begged.

"Paige they're dead, you can't do anything," Prue said. Tears started forming in Paige's eyes.

"You're lying," Paige said, "They can't be dead." The tears started to fall as Prue pulled her into a hug.

"Why am I here?" Paige asked looking around after crying.

"Let's just say it's somewhere safe" Phoebe said. Paige just nodded lying back down on the couch.

"Are you the cops or social services or what?" she asked them.

"Our job is to protect the innocent, I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said sitting at Paige's feet, her (Paige's) head was on Prue's shoulder.

"Then why are my parents dead? They're innocent, I'm the reason they're dead," she said crying.

"That's not true," Piper said.

"How do you know? You weren't in the car, you weren't fighting with them, I was too late," she said her voice rising.

"It'll be okay," Piper said.

"No, no it won't," Paige said bringing her knees up to her chest, putting her face into them crying. Grams came downstairs and saw the sisters and Leo surrounding the crying girl. Patty followed her. When Patty saw Paige her heart broke. She slipped past her mom and Prue let her take her place sitting next to Paige. Paige soon fell back asleep.

"Girls," Patty said, the sisters and Leo all looked at her.

"Paige is your sister," she said.

"What?" Prue said.

"Well your half-sister," Grams said.

"But by my half, so she's a sister witch," Patty said.

"You kept a sister from us?" Prue asked standing up.

"It was for her own protection," said Patty.

"If the Elders found out, we feared you'd be denied you're birthright as witches," said Grams.

"Piper before you and Leo a whitelighter and witch was forbidden but a child was unthinkable," Patty said.

"So because of our powers a sister was kept secret? Her parents just died! I honestly don't think she'll be welcoming of a new family," Piper said.

"But she'll learn her birthright and you can be keep her safe," Grams said.

"What about the Elders?" Leo asked.

"They won't take her away will they?" Phoebe asked grabbing on to Paige.

"We don't know yet, we don't even know if they know about her," Grams said.

"Piper when she wakes up again, she'll be hungry can you go make her some soup?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, Pheebs can you come help?" Piper asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come on Phoebe," Grams said leaving the room with Phoebe following Piper.

"Paige has another family, how are we going to fight the legal system, or even prove that we're her own family?" Prue asked.

"There are documents and there's always magic," Patty said.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Right here," she said as two pieces of paper flashed into her hands. Prue read them over.

"So she's sixteen then? Have you watched her from up there?" Prue asked.

"She's had a very rough start. She'll turn herself around I'm sure," Patty said.

"So is she into drinking, smoking, sex?" Prue asked.

"Smoking and drinking at the moment, she's done some vandalism," Patty said.

"What about sex? Any boyfriends?" Prue asked.

"She's had some boyfriends, none right now though. Her best friend is a guy name Glenn. The sex though, I have no clue you'll have to find out for yourself," Patty said.

"She looks so… broken," Prue said watching her baby sister sleep.

"She's in for a long road. You'll do fine though," Patty said. Paige began to stir.

"Hey, you have a good rest?" Prue asked.

"Um Yeah, I should be going though. I've caused you enough trouble," she said getting off the couch. She saw Patty.

"Hi, who are you?" Paige said yawning a little.

"Someone from your past," she said.

"Oh, well bye," she said.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving," Prue said.

"My parents will start to," she started to say, "I have to go." Prue grabbed hold of her and took her back to the couch.

"Not until you eat something. We, my sisters and I, have something to tell you," she said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Grams came in with a tray of soup, tea, and some crackers.

"I'm not hungry," Paige said. Sadness filled her, why should she eat?

"You'll feel better if you eat," Piper said,

"Nothing can make me feel better," she said.

"Well have some tea, please," Piper said. Paige gingerly took the cup. She slowly took a sip. She drank a bit more as the sisters watched her. Soon the tea was gone; Paige ate the crackers but didn't have any soup.

"Paige this might come as a bit of a shock okay?" Prue asked. Paige didn't nod or say anything she just looked at Prue.

"You're our half- sister," she said.

"No, I'm an only child," Paige said, "I'm adopted, but I don't have any siblings."

"Here," Prue said handing Paige the adoption paper, "Our last name is Halliwell." Paige absorbed the information.

"I just want my parents," Paige said tears spilling down her face.

"I know sweetie," Prue said. A demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Paige, who orbed out in fear. Prue deflected the fireball to the demon, who burst into flames. Paige orbed back in complete fear.

"What are you?" Paige asked standing up.

"We're witches and so are you," Prue said looking at Paige.

"I'm leaving." Paige said.

"Leo!" Piper called. He orbed in front of Paige who was at the door. She jumped back shocked. Paige darted to the back of the house trying to find another door or window but Leo orbed right when she found opened a window. She let out a small cry of fear covering her mouth with her hand. Prue was behind her in seconds to catch her as she tripped backwards. Paige swung around and backed away from her. In doing so she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Stay away from me," Paige said.

"Paige we aren't going to hurt you," Prue said kneeling in front of her.

"Just let me go home," she said, "Please."

"Paige you're safer here," Prue said.

"Then who the hell was that? The one who just attacked?" Paige asked.

"We'll explain that, just come sit down," Prue said. Paige sat on the couch, Phoebe handed Paige some water.

"You have a power just like we do," Phoebe said.

"A power? What was that thing that threw that fire thing at me?" she asked.

"That was a demon, and what he threw was a fireball. You orbed out before it could hit you and I used my power to deflect it at him," Prue said.

"So he's gone?" Paige asked.

"Yes but unfortunately there are more," Piper said. Paige pulled a blanket, that which on the couch, around her.

"I have a power? I don't want a power," she said, "I just want to go home."

"Paige this is your home now," Phoebe said.

"Home is a place I know, with people I know, like my parents," she said, "I don't want to be a witch. It saved me but it didn't save my parents."

"Paige everything happens for a reason," Grams said.

"Then why didn't magic save my parents?" Paige asked, "I'm the reason they're dead!"

"Paige you are not the reason they're dead," Prue said.

"Yes I am, if I hadn't had," Paige started to say, as she was reliving the moment before the crash and started crying.

"It'll be okay," Patty said holding her youngest daughter as she shook crying.

"Is there anyone we can call?" Prue asked.

"My friend Glenn," she said. Prue picked up the phone as Paige told her the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Prue Halliwell. I'm a friend of Paige."

"Is she okay? I heard what happened? The police said she got out all right but nothing more."

"She's safe."

"I'll come and get her," he said, Prue heard a sound of keys and a door opening.

"She's safe here," Prue said.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"I don't think that," Prue started to say but Paige snatched the phone out of her in a swift motion.

"Glenn?"

"Paige, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Please come get me," she said.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Um The Halliwell," Paige was saying before Prue grabbed the phone and turned it off.

"Hey!" Paige said.

"Paige you're safe here," Prue said.

"A demon came and tried to kill me. That's not exactly what I call safe," she said.

"You orbed out though, and we were here. What would you do out in public? Run? Demons are faster. Orb? There's the exposure risk. Being around Glenn could put you both in danger," Prue said. She knew she sounded harsh but Paige let the words sink in.

"I can't see Glenn again?" she asked.

"We never said that, you can but here. Just for now don't leave the Manor," Piper said, "Do you want that soup now?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone," she said.

"You can stay in my room for now. Until we can get your room set up okay?" Prue said. Prue guided Paige up to her room. Paige sat on the bed not wanting to say anything. Prue asked her if she wanted anything to drink but Paige merely nodded no. The rest of the night was quiet. Grams, Patty, and Leo left to talk with the Elders while Phoebe, Prue, and Piper talked about bringing Paige back into the family legally.

"Can we call Andy to help out?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll need a lawyer but I'm sure there is something he can do to help," Prue said.

"There's always magic, it's not exactly personal gain to use it," Piper said.

"We'll have to wait to see what the Elders say too," Prue said, "We can work with legal documents and everything while they're up there."

"Do you really think they wouldn't allow Paige to stay with us?" Phoebe asked.

"They're the Elders, we can't do much, though I'm sure Grams will have her say," Piper said.

"I'll stay down here in case Paige comes down," Prue said.

"Good night Prue," Phoebe and Piper both said as they went upstairs.

_Please review with what you think and if I should continue! The more reviews I have the quicker I'll update!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank You for your kind reviews. I hope you continue to read my story. Your reviews mean so much to me! _

**Chapter 2**

When Paige woke up the next morning she forgot where she was for a moment. Then yesterday's events soaked in. She refused to cry anymore. She wasn't even totally positive if the three girls were even her sisters. Even if they were she didn't care, they weren't her real family, she didn't grow up knowing them. She walked as quietly as she could to the front door. Unfortunately she was caught by one of them.

"Where do you think you're going at one in the morning?" Prue asked her.

"Home," Paige said with her head held high. Prue walked over to Paige and was about to guide her to the couch.

"I'm not staying here. I'm going find Glenn. He'll take care of me," she said.

"Paige it's healthier if you stay here. It's healthy to be with your family," Prue said.

"You're not my family. You are by blood, possibly, but that's it. Glenn is the closest thing I have to family now," she said.

"Paige whether you like it or not you're staying here, besides you couldn't walk out of here if you wanted," she said.

"Watch me," Paige countered. She opened the door and step out but was shocked, and she fell to the ground. She saw the crystals but didn't let Prue know that she did. Prue helped her up but Paige brushed her off. Paige stalked back up to Prue's room.

She closed the door and went for the window. She saw two crystals, she gingerly moved one. Unfortunately the crystal cut the palm of her hand. She gasped, but she quickly got the window open. She was crouching on the tree with her hand on the windowsill, as Prue opened the door.

"So long," she said hopping to the ground safe and sound. She took off running before Prue could even alert her other sisters.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how but she found her house and slipped in through a window. Her home was really quiet. Paige walked through the rooms. First she cleaned and wrapped her hand up; then she grabbed some home videos and put one in to the VHS player in the living room.<p>

"Come on Paige, come to daddy," Paige's father said as baby Paige walked to him. Her mom laughed in the background when she fell forward on her knees and hands. She stood back up though determined as ever. Paige smiled tears spilling down her face as she watched the video.

She kept putting the tapes in, one after another. There was one of her blowing out five candles, another of her playing in the sandbox with Glenn. Then there was the regular holiday celebrations. Her learning to ride a two wheel bike. Her dad waking her up on her tenth birthday. Then there was her eighth grade graduation. The most recent though was earlier in this year; she and Glenn dressed up for the Homecoming Dance.

"You look amazing Paige," her mother said.

"Thanks mom," she had said.

"Be back by curfew," her father said, he knew that she and Glenn would be out late but it didn't hurt to try. She had returned at three in the morning, three hours past curfew. There was the fight with her parents, resulting her being grounded for two weeks. Five or six hours had passed and Paige hadn't noticed her older sisters standing behind her.

Paige stood up and stretched. She turned around and saw her sisters.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"We came to take you home," Prue said.

"Funny, I don't think I mentioned wanting to be taken anywhere," she said.

"Don't be smart with me," Prue said.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"She sounds just like you Pheebs," Piper said. Phoebe playfully slapped Piper.

"We'll see who the boss is," Prue said, "Leo!"

"I'm staying here," she said, grabbing on to the tapes.

"You can take those with you; you can take some other things too. We'll pick everything up later," Prue said.

"I can't leave, my life is here, my par- my parents," she choked out.

"Your parents will be with you always," Phoebe said.

"I'm not leaving," she said sitting on the couch.

"Looks like she has your stubbornness Prue," Piper said, Prue glared at her. Piper smiled and shrugged.

"I have school today," Paige said, going to her room. Prue sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy," Piper said.

"Yeah but why is she so, ugh!" Prue said.

"Look she can't be as bad as I was," Phoebe said, "She's probably similar, so I'll talk to her." Phoebe went into Paige's room. The room was covered in music posters; Page was in front of a vanity brushing her hair out.

"Paige you know you aren't going to school," Phoebe said, "You're teachers won't expect you to anyway."

"Piper is it?"

"Phoebe actually," she said.

"Phoebe, I'm going to school. I've already missed too much. They'd be disappointed, or they already are, or they were is what I meant."

"Paige your parents weren't disappointed in you," Phoebe said.

"How do you know? You never met them," she said.

"Paige your parents loved you, I love you and I've only known you for about a day." Paige was silent.

"I don't want a new family, I want my old one," Paige said, "You can tell your sisters that,"

"They're your sisters too," she said.

"Whatever, you can tell them that they can leave. I won't be going with them."

"Can I stay?" Phoebe asked.

"It's _May_ I stay," Paige corrected, Phoebe smiled.

"Fine, may I stay?"

"Will you let me call Glenn?" she asked.

"Sure," Phoebe said, "But you are not leaving this house understand?"

"Fine, deal, the phone please," Paige said, who was sitting on her bed.

"I'll bring the phone soon," Phoebe said leaving the room.

"So?" Prue asked, "Is she packing?"

"No, but she's staying here," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?"

"She said she wouldn't leave. I don't want to force her. How are we supposed to bond as sisters, when everything is forced?"

"Our bond is important but Paige needs to be safe first," Prue said.

"I'm going stay here with her and if there is any trouble I'll call for Leo," Phoebe said.

"Prue maybe it is best that Paige bonds with us one on one. She's already overwhelmed," Piper said.

"Fine, let's go," Prue said. Piper, Prue, and Leo orbed back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thank you for your reviews! I love reviews 3 Enjoy the next chapter and review with what you think!_

"I just don't understand," Prue said walking into the Manor,

"What don't you understand?" Piper asked her.

"Why Paige wouldn't let us stay?" Prue asked.

"She just lost her family. Finding out that she has three sisters right afterward is just too overwhelming," Piper said.

"I guess, but we're her sisters too," Prue said.

"Yeah, now we just need to get it legalized," Piper said.

"Right, you don't think she doesn't like us do you?" Prue asked.

"Prue! Off topic!" Piper said.

"Okay you're right, we'll talk to children services," Prue said, grabbing Paige's brith certificate and looking into the phone book. She grabbed the phone and started dialing.

**P**hoebe went back into Paige's room. She was sitting on the windowsill with a cigarette in her hand. Phoebe stood there her jaw dropped but only for a second, then she ripped it out of Paige's hand.

"Hey!" Paige said.

"Paige this is illegal, you're still in high school. How old are you anyway?" Phoebe asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sixteen," she said.

"Well, this is over," Phoebe said holding up the cigarette and putting it out in the ash tray.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall," Paige mumbled. Phoebe took the ashtray, dumped it in the toilet flushing it.

"I can't believe you just did that," Paige said.

"It was for your own good," she said.

"Sure it was," Paige said. She took her school bag and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone before Phoebe could reach it and dialed Glenn's number.

"Paige?"

"Yeah it's me. Look I'm being held hostage by my _sister."_

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Well she claims to be. They all do."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"My house, call the poli-," Paige was saying before Phoebe took the phone out of her hand.

"Give that back!" Paige said. Phoebe levitated in the air. Paige gasped.

"Glenn, Paige is busy at the moment," Phoebe said. She turned the phone off.

"No! Give me the _phone_!" the phone disappeared in blue orbs and appeared in Paige's hands. Paige dropped it out of shock.

"Looks like you figured your power," Phoebe said smiling.

"No, no, no. I don't want a power. I don't want to be a witch," Paige said.

"You are one, and so am I and so are our other sisters," Phoebe said.

"You aren't my sisters," Paige said. She started to work on schoolwork.

"Paige," Phoebe said cautiously.

"I'm working, go away," she said.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave. I was just like you. Once everyone was out of sight I sneaked out," she said.

"I haven't left yet, have I?"

"You left our house and came here, in the middle of the night."

"You wouldn't let me leave. I had no choice," she said.

"You always have a choice," she said.

"Then let me stay with Glenn," Paige said.

"Okay, so you don't have a choice about everything," Phoebe said.

"My point exactly," she said.

"But you do have a choice about what you get for breakfast," Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want food," Paige said.

"Yeah, but you need it," she said.

"Well I need my parents back but sometimes it just doesn't work out," Paige snapped back.

"Look, I get that you're upset," Phoebe said sitting across from Paige.

"Are you the reason your parents are dead?"

"Paige you aren't the reason your parents are gone," Phoebe said.

"Yeah right, I should be with them. How am I not with them? The car burst into flames I don't remember opening any doors."

"Paige, you orbed out of the car," Phoebe said.

"Orbed?"

"Yeah, it's like umm, Leo would better explain this," Phoebe said, "Do you want me to call him?"

"He'll be the only one that comes?" she asked.

"If you want," Phoebe said.

"Sure," Paige said.

"Leo! Come alone!" Phoebe called.

**L**eo looked up.

"What is it?" Piper asked him.

"Phoebe's calling," he said. Prue came into the dining room.

"Is she okay?"Prue asked.

"She's fine," he said leaving not asking who she meant.

"Yeah?" he asked Phoebe.

"Would you explain orbing to Paige?"

"Sure. Orbing is a magical teleportation. Out of fear your body reacted in orbs. You orbed out right before the car crashed." Leo said.

"So magic is the reason I'm alive?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but also because it is your destiny to continue your life with magic," Leo said.

"Can magic bring my parents back?"

"Magic can't do everything," Phoebe said.

"Then magic is useless," she said.

"Magic isn't useless. It helps and saves innocents. Magic saved you," Phoebe said.

"It didn't save my parents though," Paige said.

"Destiny has its own path," Leo said.

"If destiny is the reason my parents are dead then I don't give a crap about it," Paige said.

"Paige your destiny is who you are who you are meant to be," Leo said. Paige didn't say anything; she just went back to her work.

"Paige you can't just ignore what happened," Phoebe said.

"Watch me," Paige said.

"Leo um you can go now," Phoebe said, "Tell Prue not to worry, though I'm sure she already is." Phoebe looked around for some breakfast food; she poured a cup a juice and toasted some bread. She placed it in front of Paige.

"Eat this," Phoebe said. Paige looked up from her American History book.

"I'm not hungry," she said looking back at her history book.

"Please Paige just eat," Phoebe said.

"Happy?" Paige asked taking a bite of piece of toast.

"Just finish that and I will be," Phoebe said. An hour passed until Paige had finished the toast and juice. Phoebe had slowly watched her eat; Paige had taken bites of the toast in-between her answering questions on her history homework.

"One subject down, four to go," Paige said.

"Does it usually take you this long for one subject?" Phoebe asked.

"No, this was my history homework for a whole month, which included a research paper. I still have English, geometry, biology, and health to do," Paige said.

"Boy, are you a procrastinator," said Phoebe.

"School is such a bother, but it's important to my parents. I owe them that much," Paige said.

"So what do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know yet," Paige said, "I haven't thought about it. I've been partying with friends basically."

"When you say party with friends? Does that include a boyfriend?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said.

"What about Glenn?"

"No, he's just a friend," Paige said, she didn't say anything else and went back to her work. Hours passed as Paige continuously worked on her homework. Phoebe placed down some lunch for Paige. The food was gone in a half-hour. Phoebe smiled as her cell phone ringed. Paige looked up.

"Sorry, I'll be right back," Paige didn't say anything as she went back to the last of her work.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe; its Prue. How's Paige?" she asked.

"We're making progress," Phoebe said.

"You'll be home tonight right?" she asked.

"Possibly, any legal progress?"

"Yeah, we have court stuff and papers to go through for a few days. She's to stay with us for the time being though," she told Phoebe.

"What about the Elders?"

"They're still debating," Phoebe heard Piper said sighing.

"Great just great, okay, well I'll try to get Paige back to the manor. Any demon attacks?"

"No, we have the house surrounded in crystals," Prue said.

"All right, well Paige is working on school stuff, did you call her school?"

"Yup that's all been dealt with," Prue said, "Just bring Paige home."

"Will try to do, bye love ya," she said.

"Love ya too Pheebs and tell Paige I said hi," Prue said.

"Sure thing bye," Phoebe said hanging up.

"Prue said hi," Phoebe said to Paige when she went back into the kitchen. Paige wasn't there though.

"Paige?" Phoebe called. She turned a corner and heard the shower running. Ten minutes later the water stopped. Paige came into the living room in jeans and a black strapless top.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out with Glenn, like I do every day after school," Paige said.

"What about your schoolwork?" Phoebe asked.

"I finished it. I'm gonna drop it off by the school when Glenn and I are out," Paige replied grabbing her bag of school books.

"You're supposed to stay in the house," Phoebe said.

"I finished my work, goodbye," said Paige heading toward the front door.

"No you aren't," said Phoebe going after Paige.

"Pillow!" Paige called as she threw it at Phoebe. A throw pillow materialized and wacked Phoebe in the face.

"ummf," she said but she threw the pillow down to the ground.

"Get back here," she said as Paige opened the door.

"No way," Paige said.

"Le-" Phoebe was saying when Paige orbed an apple in her mouth. By the time Phoebe got it out Paige was gone.

"Leo!"

"Yeah?"

"Paige took off get Prue and Piper. I'm going to see if I can find her," she told him. Phoebe saw a small figure down at the end of the street corner. She took off sprinting. Right when Phoebe almost got Paige, she turned around and saw her. Paige started to run faster.

**"W**hat happened?" Prue asked.

"Paige took off, do you know where she might have gone?" he asked.

"Glenn's," Piper said, "I have his address. I was digging around today about Paige's school and stuff. She's gotten in a lot of trouble. Most of the time she's been with Glenn."

"That's just great, come on," Prue said, They got to Glenn's and knocked on his door.

"Hi," he said opening the door, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Paige's sister'" Prue said, "May we come in? It's important." His mom stood behind him, he opened the door wider.

"Hi, I'm Glenn's mother Lynn Ballad," she said extending her hand out.

"Prue Halliwell, Paige's sister," Prue said.

"Come in," Glenn's mom said. Prue, Piper, and Leo sat on the couch in front of two armchairs. One was occupied by Lynn and Glenn was looking out the front window. Prue explained to Lynn how they found Paige directly after the crash. She showed her Paige's birth certificate for proof that they were family.

"How is Paige?" she asked,

"She's doing as expected," Prue said, "She took off and we think she might come here."

"It makes sense that she would," Glenn said stepping away from the window. Paige was confused and upset, but Glenn knew that her sisters would take care of her. There was a knock on the front door.

**"P**aige!" Phoebe called trying to keep up. By the time Paige stopped she couldn't see Phoebe. She knocked on the door to Glenn's house.

"Paige!" he said when he saw her.

"I'm so glad to see you," Paige said hugging him.

"Yeah. Um I am too," he said closing the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your sisters are here," he said.

"Ugh, come on," she said grabbing his and as she started to run.

"Paige I don't think that you should run from them. They just want to help you," he said as he stopped her.

"_What?_ Are you _insane_? No they don't I'm just some plaything, I just want you. I just want my parents, I want my real family not them."

"Paige maybe it's for the best," he said.

"What have they done to you?" she asked.

"They haven't done anything. They just want to help," he was saying.

"No they don't want to help me! Besides I don't want help," she said shaking.

"Paige; it'll be okay," Glenn said.

"No it's not okay, why the hell does everyone say it'll be okay?" she asked tears spilling out of her cheeks. She buried her head in his chest.

"Don't let them take me," she said.

"Paige I," he was starting to say. Prue appeared behind Paige as he looked up. Paige turned around. She turned around again and saw Phoebe. She dropped her bag and darted across the street. Prue almost took off after her.

"Prue we can get her faster in the car. Come on," Piper said getting in the passenger seat.

_Follow me on twitter! KGraydancer_


	4. Chapter 4

_Every chapter beginning now I'll personally thank my reviewers in my next chapter I upload. For Chapter 3 I had 3 reviewers: _

**Missycolla23**_**:**__ Paige's sisters' will help her but Paige will have a hard time accepting it. _

**Davi:**_ Paige will be doing a lot of running throughout the story. Remember the sisters' want to try to do the best for Paige, even though it might not seem that way._

**Eillibsniknej**_: I'm glad you like the bonding of Phoebe/Paige. I hope to write some bonding moments for Paige and her other sisters too. _

_To all my readers who review and don't I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. For those who favorite and put my story on their Alert list i thank you also!_

**Chapter 4**

**PO3 POV**

"Drive faster Piper," Prue said.

"I don't want to break the speed limit. Do you see her?" Piper asked.

"Yeah she slipped into a backyard; she's heading toward Main, come on," Prue said. They spotted her again heading into an alley.

"There in the alley at the right!" Phoebe said. Piper screeched to a halt as she stopped in the alley.

**Paige's POV**

I ran as fast as I could away from Glenn and away from the women who said they were my sisters. Yeah right. I knew their car was following me but I had had the head start. They didn't know the neighborhood like I did. Slipping into an empty backyard I headed toward a busy street.

There was an alley nearby; there was a high fence at where a wall usually would be. There was a breaking sound behind me. I turned around as I saw their car. I started climbing the fence, which was very high; one of them called out my name.

"Paige wait! You're going to get hurt," Prue, I think, said. I ignored her, I swung myself over.

"See ya," I said. I climbed the fence part-way down then dropped to the ground. My hands were scraped up as I landed. The skin wasn't broken though and neither was the bandage. Amazingly nothing was broken. Prue started to climb the fence and I took off out of the other side of the alley. She said something to one of her sisters. Something about calling Leo. I darted out of the alley and took a right.

"Ummf," someone said as I knocked into him.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," I said.

"That's quite all right," he said standing up before I did. He held out his hand. He had brown hair and pale skin, similar to mine, and dark brown eyes. He was cute, really cute. A weird calming sensation came over me and I knew he could be trusted.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm Rowan Samuel," he said smiling his white teeth sparkling.

"Paige Matthews, I'm so sorry really. I have to go," I said running again.

"Wait!" he called. I stopped and turned around.

"Who are you running from?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I-I have to go," I said spotting my supposed sisters. Before I could run again he reached me in a matter of seconds.

"How _– _I don't," I was saying confused.

"I won't hurt you," he said. He was cute yeah but I didn't understand what just happened. I didn't have time to think as all my sisters got closer. I thought Prue was the only one chasing me?

"I-I have to go," I said. I took off running again. I didn't look back. After what seemed like forever I stopped running. I was looking around for a place to get some water.

"Here," Rowan said handing me a bottle of water. He just doesn't give up.

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's a talent I have," he said.

"Mysterious, did you happen to see three women follow you?" I asked.

"They're way back there, why?" he asked.

"Oh, just three people who just came into my life. I took off," I said. He may be cute, mysterious, have an irresistible smile… I was getting distracted. I wasn't going to tell this stranger my life story.

"Oh, why? And what happened to your hands?"

"My hands ended up like this getting away from them. They want to 'help' me. My 'rents just passed," I said my voice getting quieter.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Where are your 'rents?"

"I just have my mom, she's at home with the rest of my family," he said.

"You have siblings?"

"Several," he said laughing.

"Thanks for the water," I said standing up.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"They're going to try to get control over me, I'm sixteen. I don't exactly have say," I said.

"Seventeen. Come with me," he said grabbing my hand. A warm tingling sensation filled me. I looked behind me, in the distance I saw my sisters.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a sec," he said starting to run. When he stopped we were at Golden Gate Park.

"We're going to hide in a tree?" I asked.

"Yup," he said. He climbed up easily and reached his hand down. I hesitated. Was he _serious_?

"Well come one," he said. I put my hand in his and he lifted me up.

"They'll find us," I said.

"Not for a while," he said, "So who are they?"

"They claim to be uhh," I was starting to say. Should I trust him? Then again who did I have left? My parents were gone. Glenn sided with _them_. I'll tell him they're my supposed sisters but nothing about magic.

"You don't have to tell me," he said.

"No, its okay. They claim to be my sisters. Found me after the car," I was trying to say.

"It's okay," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"God I'm such a baby," I said as tears spilled down my face. He pulled me into a hug. Normally I wouldn't let anyone but Glenn or my parents comfort me. But they were all gone. Sure the three women who 'saved' me comforted me but they wanted to keep me trapped. They were also way overprotective. If they saw me with Rowan, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Paige?" one of them called. I held my breath. _Bye _I mouthed to Rowan. He realized what I was doing and tried to stop me. I shook my head. He grabbed my face and his lips touched mine. It was like the whole world had disappeared. It was just us and no one else. That ended when I heard one of them call again.

"Paige? Are you here?" a different one asked.

"Meet me here when it rains or cloudy like today," he said. I didn't understand but I nodded. I slipped out of the tree dropping to the ground.

"You called?" I asked. All three of them turned around.

"Paige, thank goodness you're safe," the one named Prue said pulling me into a hug. Ugh what's wrong with these people?

"Let's go home," she said.

"I don't want to go to your home or go anywhere with you for that matter, I want to go to my home, alone," I said.

"Please, Paige don't make this harder than it needs to be," Prue said. Like I was going to listen to her, with them I'm the freaky half-sister with some magic.

"Everyone's gone, Leo, come on orb us," Piper said. Prue grabbed my hand. I tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let go of me," I was saying. The next thing I saw was the living room in _their_ house.

_That's it for this chapter. Who remembers who Rowan is? And why did Paige seem so calm when she just met a guy running from her sisters? Please review with what you think! Follow me on Twitter! KGraydancer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Rowan is a vampire; you're all correct! Follow me on Twitter!(At) KGraydancer_

**Goth Catholic: **Don't worry; this story will not become Twilight-ish. I'll make sure of it.

**MissyCole23: **I'm glad you love my story. My other story All the Sisters Growing up Together will be updated in few months.

**ForeverCharmed01: **I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you'll continue to like and read it.

**Lizardmomma: **Speaking of Cole he'll be coming up sooner or later.

**Eillibsniknej: **You're right Paige is in trouble most of the time.

**Latinbeuaty008: **Thanks for the compliment! I've noticed you've read my other stories; glad I have 'regulars'!

**Sammy Ocean: **Remember that Paige is too scared to trust anyone. Her parents just died and her best friend in her eyes just betrayed her. All she wants to do is run. She might trust him some but why would she stop to talk to him when her sisters were chasing her?

**Chapter 5**

I wrenched out of her grasped.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" I asked looking at Prue.

"Paige, don't say," she was saying.

"I can say whatever I want! You're not the boss of me," I said.

"Actually we are," Prue said holding up some documents. I snatched them out of her hands. Basically they stated that _Prue Halliwell _was my guardian until some court date and interview sessions._** (Please remember that magic is in play here. If you know the correct procedures for all of this stuff please review.) **_I couldn't believe it. They really do have control over me at least for now anyway. There was a fire lit in the fireplace.

"Papers!" I called thrusting them into the fire.

"Paige!" Prue said using her hand; thrusting the orbing _(I think that's what it's called)_ papers to the floor away from the fire.

"We don't use our powers for personal gain," she told me.

"Then what use are they?" I shot back.

"They help save innocents," she said moving toward me. I stepped sideways toward the front door. I glanced and saw crystals.

"Paige, don't try running again," she said. I looked back again and saw some guy, Leo I think his name was.

"You can't keep me here," I said.

"We aren't trying to keep you here. We just want to help you," Prue said.

"That's a load of BS," I said, "I'm out of here."

"Windows open!" I called. Some windows opened behind me. Before I could even walk to them Prue closed them shut with her power.

"You can't keep me here forever," I said.

"Paige please; understand we aren't trying to keep you trapped here. We're your sisters, we just want," Prue was saying.

"So you say, but I want real proof," I said.

"You saw the birth certificate," Prue said.

"How do I know that's mine?"

"We'll prove it," Phoebe said grabbing my hand leading me upstairs. We stopped once we reached the attic. There was a large book on a stand across the room. Prue and Piper entered the room.

"Phoebe, she isn't ready yet," Prue said. Ready for what?

"What am I not ready for?" I asked.

"Well we need proof," Phoebe said.

"We'll get it later; she's not ready," Prue said.

"Ready for what?" They ignored me.

"But Prue how are we supposed to prove it to her?" Phoebe asked.

"DNA tests, we compare our DNA to hers," she said.

"Wait a minute; don't I have a choice in this?"I asked.

"You want proof don't you?" Prue asked.

"Well yeah," I said. DNA tests required blood and I didn't want blood taken or to go to any doctors. I've always hated going even if it was just to get a physical.

If by chance they were my sisters I'd stay here. But where would I go if they weren't my sisters? Glenn's? No he'd want me to stay with my 'sisters'. My other friend's parents would agree with Glenn. I couldn't stay with Rowan, I just met him. So either way I was stuck with them or put in foster care. While I was thinking my 'sisters' were talking about something.

"I'll go set it up," Piper said. She and Phoebe left the attic.

"Set what up?" I asked oblivious to what they were talking about.

"A DNA test, Paige weren't you listening?" Prue asked. She sounded like a teacher or a parent.

"Obviously not, that's why I asked," I snapped. Prue sighed.

"Don't use that tone with me," she said. I thought of a retort but I stopped. I would be staying with them. I shouldn't make my situation worse than it already is.

"I'm sorry," I say. I think Prue was ready for me to say something snarky because I saw on her face that she was surprised I apologized.

"Oh, uh good. Now it's time to discuss what you did today. When you took off," she said. Great it's the: You are grounded talk. She lead me to the love seat and sat down, I sat down next to her.

"Climbing that fence was very dangerous. What would have happened if you hadn't landed on your feet?"

"But I did land on my feet. I've climbed the fence before," I said before I could stop myself.

"You've climbed that fence before?" she asked surprise in her voice, oops.

"Well," I said my voice getting higher.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" she practically yelled at me.

"I've done it loads of times. The worst that happens is I get my hands scraped up and that's when I'm in a rush."

"Like running from someone? Who have you had to run from?"

"No one; except you! So I take risks, big deal! I'm sixteen! I want to have fun!" I said standing up. Prue stood up too.

"You can have fun without getting yourself killed!" she yelled.

"You're one to talk! From what I've gathered you fight demons on a daily basis!" I yelled back. I stormed out of the attic.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom!" I yelled closing the door in her face. I splashed some cold water in my face. Then I put my head in my hands trying not to sob. Prue was right outside I couldn't let her hear me. My life was falling apart. My parents were dead. Glenn betrayed me. I have a new family that I really don't want.

I went to the back wall and shrunk to the floor facing the door. I heard Prue talking to the other sisters. I didn't want to listen; I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head into them. Tears started falling and I don't try to stop them. I don't mean to but I let out some sobs, the sisters stopped talking. There was a knock on the door.

"Paige?" Phoebe I think asked.

"Go away," I said.

"Paige, sweetie, open up," Piper said. I wasn't opening the door to anyone. I heard the muttering about something but I couldn't tell what it was about. There was a loud bang as the door seemed to explode. I orbed out before pieces could hit me.

"Paige?" Prue asked. I orbed back in trying to catch my breath. She took a step toward me and I stood up.

"Leave me alone," I said walking past her and her other sisters. I wiped the tears off my face walking up to the attic. Magic can bring my parents back. It has to. I went to the big book on the stand; the title page said _Book of Shadows_. I flipped through the pages of the book. I found it! I found the spell. I needed five white candles.

"Five white candles," I called hoping my power would work. Luckily it did, I placed them in a circle and found a lighter and lit them.

"Paige what are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Summoning the dead," I said.

"Hear these words hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide," I chanted. Nothing happened. I said the chant again. Still nothing happened. I closed the book.

"Why aren't they coming?" I asked.

"Because you aren't ready to see them," Prue said.

"Well I want to. I deserve to see them," I said. Phoebe blew out the candles and Piper stood next to Prue. Prue was next to me as she talked.

"We know sweetie but you'll be able to see them again, later," Piper said. Why were they calling me sweetie? It's annoying.

"I don't want to see them later I want to see them now!" I said. A swirl of blue and white orbs appeared in front of me. A man in white and gold robes appeared in front of us.

_Guess who he is? Please review with what you thought!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Once again I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Before I just recently edited my last chapter the orbs were purple. I meant them to be blue and white; which is why I changed that. A special thanks to my friend Kati: -KaT! She's also a FF writer! Check out her Charmed stories!_

_**MissyCole23**:__ The sister's don't mean to cause the stress for her at all; even though they are causing stress. In later chapters to come they will each have a bonding moment with Paige. I like getting back to my readers Do you have an account or is this just a name you've made up?_

_**Eillibsnikej**:__ I completely forgot about Piper's nickname for Paige! Thanks so much for reminding me. She will be using it a lot! Thanks!_

_**Sammy Ocean**:__ In the beginning Prue didn't mean to be hard on Paige. Her protective side was just coming out more than her motherly or sisterly side. She just didn't want Paige to get hurt._

_**Toolazytologin**:__ You're right the purple orbs do mean its Gideon but as mentioned above I made an accidental mistake with that detail but thanks for reviewing.I noticed you put Too Lazy to Login as you're name; you can always just put you FF name if you don't want to login._

_**Lizardmomma**:__ Yup, the Elders are here with an announcement. _

**Chapter 6**

I stepped back. Prue put her hands on my shoulders; I almost shrugged her off but I decided against it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm an Elder, Leo will explain to you later about my job. I have important news," he said.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"Paige will stay with you. You can choose for her to go to mortal school with her telekinetic orbing powers bound or she can go to Magic School and learn how to control them. She cannot participate in any demon battles until she has control over her powers and she isn't part of the Power of Three," he said. Powers bound?

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. Prue tried to shush me but I ignored her.

"It is my magic right?"

"Your sisters have the right to that matter," he said.

"But it's my magic not theirs," I said my voice rising.

"You are their responsibility! Anything you do they will be accounted for! Most importantly you do not raise your voice at an Elder!" he said his voice rising also. He was _that_ type of adult.

"You obviously forgot I'm sixteen. I have control over my life!" I said.

"Paige!" Prue snapped. She was expecting me to cringe but I didn't.

"No! This Elder is trying to control my life! I want control!" I said.

"Paige, be quiet!" Prue sapped again with more force. Okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea to argue with Prue. Wait a minute if they have control that means they wouldn't let me see my parents.

"You won't let me see my parents," I whispered. He didn't say anything.

"Prue they won't let me see my parents! How can they do that? They have no right to do that!" I said my voice shaking as tears spilled down my cheeks. Prue put her arm around me; trying to console me.

"Young lady; I don't like the tone you're using," he said his voice raising.

"I don't care what _you_ think!" I shot back my voice get higher; Prue let go and two hands were on my arms. They wouldn't let go.

"Leo, take her, we'll be down in a moment" Prue said. _When did Leo get here?_

"What? No! I need to see my parents! Please! Please let me see them!" I screamed as Leo orbed me out of the attic. We were in the living room; I wrenched out of Leo's grasp. I started toward the stairs; Leo orbed in front of me.

"Move!" I said.

"Paige you don't want to anger an Elder," he said, "Or your sisters."

"All I wanted to do was see my parents. I don't want them to have control over me!"

"Who? The Elders or your sisters?" he asked

"Both! I want my old life back! I want my parents yelling at me for skipping class, getting home past curfew, my grades dropping!" I yelled.

"Paige it'll be okay," Leo said.

"You're a liar! You all are! It'll never be okay! I killed them! It's my fault!" I yelled tears spilling down my fault. I took off past Leo and my sisters and went into Prue's room slamming the door.

"Leo, what happened?" Prue asked.

"She's blaming herself for her parent's death," he said. There was a knock on the door.

"Paige?" Prue asked with kindness and concern in her voice. I didn't want to open the door but what if she blew up the door like earlier or was that another sister who did that? Should I slip out the window? No, that would cause me to get in more trouble. I still glanced at the window and saw that the crystals hadn't been replaced. I decided just to sit in the tree just to think without hearing them knocking on the door. I eased the window open as quietly as possible. They hadn't noticed because they were still knocking on the door. I kept the window open as I started to climb higher up the tree. I got as high as I could and sat down on a steady branch. I realized that I could reach the roof. I jumped to the roof luckily not slipping.

I didn't know if they had gotten into the bedroom or not but I didn't care. The sun was going down. The sky filled with oranges, reds, and purples.

Suddenly I remember homecoming. Glenn took me to a rooftop of some old building. We had left the dance early and we watched the sun go down and we saw the night sky fill with stars. We just sat there watching the sky. Then I came home; my father yelled at me for being late but I hadn't cared. Now I would give anything to hear him yell at me again to say anything to me.

What had my life become? Over the past two days I had lost my family and gained a new one. When I was younger I wanted siblings so much but that's changed; all I want now is my parents. My 'sisters' were witches and I am too. Magic saved me but it wouldn't return my parents. Do I have a choice of having magic or was it my sisters' job to decide that? If they bound my powers would they use a spell or a potion? I don't want my powers bound but I would I want to go to Magic School? Was Magic School like Hogwarts? Would I be able to tell Glenn I was a witch? I couldn't keep a secret like that from him. Would Rowan and I become more than friends? If friends were what we were now, would I be able to tell him? Would I want to tell him? Everything was confusing.

Prue called my name out the open window. I might go down but it was dark now. The sky filled with bright stars even though they didn't help me see. I could see the outline of the branch and I took the risk and jumped. My foot slipped but my hands grabbed onto the branch. I almost let out a cry of fear but Prue would have heard it. When I reached a lower branch I could see Prue looking out the window. I heard someone on another branch. I swirled around and I saw someone. I almost let out a cry for help when his hand went over my mouth. Then I saw who it was; I saw Rowan.

_What do you think? Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I would like to thank all my readers of this chapter and story. I have gotten at least 100 hits for each chapter and I thank you. I had 6 reviewers for the last chapter! For all of you who loved Billie read my friend's: ChArMeD KiT KaT, stories._

_**LatinBeauty008: **__Thank you! I try to do an awesome job for all my stories._

_**Lizardmomma: **__Paige will most likely be angering the Elders often. More than Piper and Leo have._

_**ForeverCharmed01:**__ I always thought that Rowan and Paige did fit. I don't know if or when I'll have Paige become a vampire. I hope for it to be a choice she makes._

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ We all know Paige is getting in trouble often whether or not there is a vampire involved._

_**MissyCole23:**__ Thanks for the compliment! I hope you continue to like my story as it continues._

_**SammyOcean:**__ I hope my story stays interesting for you! There will be many curve balls that are thrown in this story and I hope you enjoy them. _

**Chapter 7**

He put his finger to his lips. I nodded staying quiet. Then I hugged him. He climbed higher and I followed him, we didn't get to the roof but we stayed out of my sister's sight. He handed me a note.

_It was only luck that I found you. Tomorrow meet me at Golden Gate Park before the sun rises. I'll explain more tomorrow._

That was all the note said. I looked up after reading it and Rowan was gone. I thought i saw a black bat fly in the distance which made sense considering we have bats in San Fran. I checked my watch and pressed a button for the screen to light up; it was eight o'clock. I had been out of the Manor for an hour or so. Stuffing the note in my pocket I climbed back down. Prue was still looking out the window. She turned around to say something to Piper and Phoebe. I reached the branch I used to climb out the window. I remembered my parents catching me climbing in from my window. My mother and father relieved that I was safe but they were both upset how late I was home. The happiness the note had brought me was gone.

More memories flooded my mind. I first climbed a tree at four. Then when I was six I fell out of a tree breaking my arm. Then later when I was eight I climbed a tree with Glenn, thrilled that I reached the top. At thirteen I was sent home from school because I climbed a tree. When I was fourteen I started indoor rock-climbing. It wasn't the same as climbing trees but it was close enough. I wanted more. My parents signed me up for rock-climbing camp in Colorado last summer and I was out of San Francisco for almost a month.

Prue had turned around but I hadn't realized it. My head full of memories. She was saying my name but it was like a distant voice. I felt her hand in mine and her pulling me into the room. They talked but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. The memories stopped and I looked around. I was sitting on the windowsill with Prue in front of me.

"Paige?" she asked. I burst into tears.

"Come here," she said hugging me. The hug felt like my mom's. I remember her hugging me after my first boyfriend and I broke up. But it's different; Prue isn't my mom. I would never have a hug from my mom ever again. After the tears stopped I pulled out of the hug.

"I think I'll just go to bed," I said to Prue.

"Wait, where did you go?" Prue asked.

"Farther up the tree," I said.

"You didn't leave our yard?" she asked.

"No," I said, "I needed time to think without people being right outside the door."

"You can always talk to us," Prue said.

"I'm not used to having more than one person to talk to," I said, "I need some time alone."

"Okay, well why don't you eat something first okay?" Prue asked.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Piper's soup is amazing," Prue said.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Why don't we bring it up and if you don't want any you don't have to eat it?" Phoebe suggested.

"Go ahead," I said, I went to sit on the bed as they all left the room. I set my watch alarm to go off early and I lied down. I don't know if they brought the soup or not because I fell asleep.

**Prue's POV**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Piper asked me while she was stirring the soup.

"In time. She's been an only child and what with her parent's just passing being thrown into another family can't be easy," I said.

"What are we going to do about her powers?" Piper asked.

"I think it's up to her," I said, "We should be lucky she's able to stay with us."

"Prue she's our sister," Phoebe said, "If they hadn't allowed her staying with us we would have fought them.

"Would Paige have?" I asked. Piper and Phoebe were both quiet.

"We just have to get her to trust us. To show her we don't want to hurt her," Piper said.

"Exactly," I said, "Once we go to the doctor she'll realize that we are her sisters."

"We made some progress today. Then she wanted to see Glenn and used her power on me," Phoebe said.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Orbed a pillow in my face and orbed an apple in my mouth," Phoebe said.

"She's getting control over her power," I said.

"Wait till her emotions kick in," Piper said. She was right this wouldn't be easy.

"It's been a long day. I'll bring the soup up to her; then I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I said. I peeked into my room and saw Paige in my bed sleeping peacefully; at least that's what it looked like. Her dark long hair was covering her face. I sat the soup on my dresser and went to pull the blanket over Paige. Tears spilled down her cheeks. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and she let out a whimper.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said rubbing her back as she turned over. She stopped and became quiet. I got off the bed and went toward the door.

"I love you Paige, good night," I said. I closed the door and went to a couch in the living room. Piper and Phoebe must have gone upstairs because they weren't there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Paige's POV**

My watch alarm went off at five-thirty and I remembered I was going to meet Rowan. I put on a jogging outfit that my sisters brought from my house. There was soup on the dresser but I only glanced at it. Then I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I didn't want them to think I sneaked out so I went down stairs. Prue was awake in the kitchen. She heard me.

"Paige?" she asked coming in with a cup of coffee.

"I'm going for a run," I said.

"It's five-thirty in the morning," she said.

"I go for a run every morning," I lied.

"I'll join you," she said, "Just let me get dressed."

"I like to do it alone," I said.

"Paige, yesterday it took forever to find you," she said.

"I'll be back at seven," I said.

"I don't think you're hearing me," she said sounding stern.

"I won't go far," I said.

"Paige, no," she said.

"I need time to think. Running is how I think. I run every morning," I lied.

"Paige," Prue said.

"Prue I'll be fine," I said.

"If anything happens, call for Leo," Prue said.

"Of course," I said. Then I moved the crystals and opened the door. It took me a half-hour but I got to the park.

"Rowan?" I called.

"You came," he said smiling. I turned around. He was hanging upside down from a tree. I smiled as he dropped to the ground. He stepped toward me then he kissed me. Once again the world disappeared and it was only us.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"My mother knew. She knew your sister's grandmother," he said.

"But I didn't tell you their last name," I said.

"My mother knows a lot of people in San Francisco, when she heard of three sisters she knew it was them," he said. Most people would doubt him but I didn't, he hid me from my sisters, if only for a while.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, so what's up with your sisters?" he asked.

"We're going do some DNA test. Until the papers and documents and whatnot are done I'm stuck with them," I said.

"You don't sound upset about it," he said.

"I'm just confused you know?" I said laying my head on his shoulder as we sat at the base of a tree.

"I'm here for you to talk to," he said.

"Thanks, really," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He wrapped his arms around me. We just sat there for what seemed like forever in silence. I didn't mind though; he wasn't asking me questions like my sisters. My watch alarm went off. It said that it was 6:45. Shit! I wouldn't be able to make it back in time.

"I have to go," I said.

"Would you be able to meet me after sundown?" he asked.

"Where do I meet you?" I asked.

"Here, could you sneak out?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to. My 'sisters' are becoming more protective. I could try though," I said.

"Be careful getting back," he said, he kissed my hand, "Until we meet again." He was so romantic and gentleman like. I went through many shortcuts to get back to my new home. Climbing a fence I dropped to the ground but because it was higher up than usual my hands scraped the pavement much worse than before. The skin was broken this time and there was blood. I ignored it and tried not get my hands scraped up more. Unfortunately I tripped running on the way back. I gasped as my hands were torn up even more.

By the time I reached the house I was out of breath. I walked into the house and the smell of eggs and coffee filled my nose. I slipped into the bathroom before going to the kitchen. I cleaned up my hands and wrapped them in bandages and hoped they wouldn't notice. Unfortunately they did.

_Hope y'all had a great weekend! Please Review! Xoxo- Your author: Kels_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**__: Thanks of course to my readers! I had 100 hits on this chapter! I had a total of six reviews this chapter! If you would not like a shout-out and still want to review, just write that you don't want a shout-out._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Remember the only known way to kill the Vampire Queen was to use the Power of 3. What I think is that she might be a little possible for the reason that the Queen was banished underground; besides the Source being the main reason. A curve ball is type of pitch in baseball but as an expression it means surprises!_

_**MissyCole23**__: You'll just have to wait and see what happens between him and Paige; how their relationship progresses throughout my story. In my opinion Cole and Paige being together would be difficult because of her distrust of him in the beginning; and the fact that he loves Phoebe of course. Paige, in my opinion of course, wouldn't hurt her sisters like that on purpose; she loves them too much. But of course this is all my opinion. Cole will be coming up in chapter 11! I hope you continue to read my story to that point and past it!_

_**Wya**__: I'm glad you like my story and continue to wait for updates!_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: I've got their entire relationship planned out! I hope one day, in my story, Paige will be able to say that to her sisters. Paige is clumsy and she easily gets into trouble; if her clumsiness causes it or not!_

_**Lizardmomma**__: Thanks for the compliment!_

_**Forevercharmed01**__: I hope you'll be happy with what Paige chooses to do; if the choice is presented to her of course. I'm so happy you like my story and hope to continue reading it!_

**Chapter 8**

"Paige what happened to your hands?" Phoebe asked Prue and Piper both looked up.

"I noticed while running that I forgot to wrap my hands from yesterday," I said, "They're fine though."

"Give me your hands," Prue said. Was she really doing this?

"What?" I asked.

"Give me your hands," she said. I placed my hands in hers. She took off the bandages. She carefully touched the cuts and I pulled my hands back.

"That hurt!" I said.

"Paige your hands weren't this bad yesterday. What happened?" she asked.

"I tripped while running, a lot," I partially lied.

"Paige," she said forcefully.

"I took a small rest and lost track of time," I said, "I took a shortcut."

"What kind of shortcut?" she asked. I didn't say anything.

"Paige did you climb a fence?" she asked.

"No," I lied.

"Paige," she said again. Okay I could lie more or tell the truth. I'd get in trouble either way but if I lied would I get in more trouble? Or would it be the other way around?

"Yes I climbed a fence, then I tripped, but I'm fine," I said.

"Climbing fences is dangerous!" Prue said, "We've already talked about this. You could get really hurt!"

"But I'm fine! All I did was get my hands scraped up," I said.

"But what would have happened if those cuts got infected," she asked. Actually the correct grammar is; had become infected, but I didn't say that.

"I washed them right when I got here," I said back.

"You tripped though; your hands could have become infected. What would have you done then? For all we know they could be," she said.

"But I didn't that's point! I washed them immediately," I said.

"No that's not the point! Paige we care if you're hurt!" Prue said.

"Yes, and we care that you eat breakfast," Piper said, "We can finish this conversation later." I sat down next to Phoebe. Piper placed scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of me. That's what my mom was making for her and dad two days ago. Two days ago my parents were alive. Was it only two days ago? It felt more like two years.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, I pushed the plate away. I wasn't hungry not for pancakes or eggs; not for anything.

"Paige you need to eat," Piper said.

"Besides Piper's food is the best," Phoebe said. I pushed my chair back.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Paige you didn't eat dinner last night," Prue said, "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Paige, eat," Prue demanded. Why was she trying to be the boss of me?

"I'm going to take a shower," I said heading toward the stairs. Prue grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me Prue," I said pleading for my voice not to shake. She didn't let go as I tried to get out of her grasp.

"Paige, come eat with us," she pleaded.

"No! I'm not hungry," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm just not hungry," I lied.

"Not hungry for what?" she asked. She's not supposed to ask these questions. I should be left alone; I shouldn't have to deal with this. I don't say anything.

"Paige," she said.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this," I said trying to get out of Prue's grasp.

"Deal with what?" she asked. Why can't she just leave me alone?

"It doesn't matter," I said as my voice shook.

"If it's bothering you then it does matter," she said.

"It only concerns me," I said my voice still shaking.

"Paige we're a family now," she said, "You can tell us anything and everything."

"I-," I said before a lamp turned into a demon behind Prue. I screamed. Prue turned around then she shoved me to the floor. He looked human. Prue flung her arm at the demon. I expected the demon to go flying backward but nothing happened. Piper and Phoebe joined her fighting the demon.

I wanted to help; to do anything to help. I backed up behind the couch and called for the Book of Shadows in a whisper. The book appeared in my hands and I started flipping through it. The demon was known as a Chameleon. He was supposed to be low level yet my sisters' powers weren't working. I found the spell to vanquish him though. The chandelier lit up with a greenish- blue light and it showered down on me.

"Evil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might. To stop changing form and shape. This vanquish seals your fate!" I chanted. The demon started to scream but before he died he flung his arm out at me and I hit the stair railing. I was on the stairs with large pieces of railing on top of me. My vision was blurring and I heard Prue's voice.

"Hold on Paige," she said. I couldn't though as I fell into blackness.

**Prue's POV**

I heard Paige chant the spell and turned around. Just as she finished the spell she flew backwards into the stair railing landing on the stairs. The demon was gone but that didn't mean he was dead. Phoebe started calling Leo. I raced up to Paige and moved the pieces of railing off of her.

"Hold on Paige," I said. She barely had a pulse and there was a small pool of blood under her head. I took my robe off and placed it under her head.

"We will kill that demon if it's the last thing we do," I said. Phoebe helped me get Paige to the couch as Piper got a wet washcloth. Phoebe kept calling for Leo as Piper cleaned her other wounds and then kneeling by Paige's head she put the washcloth on her forehead. I started pacing the floor wondering why Leo wasn't coming; Piper started calling for him as Phoebe went to grab the Book of Shadows from the ground.

"She'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she won't turn into anything; Leo should be able to heal her. That is if he gets here. He's a type of reptilian demon," Phoebe said. Piper had stopped the blood the best she could. Phoebe sat at Paige's feet. Leo orbed in.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I was with the Elders, what happened?" Leo asked looking at Paige.

"Type of reptilian demon; heal her," I said. Piper moved out of the way as Leo healed Paige.

Normally after Leo healed his charges they would wake but Paige didn't. Leo left to ask the Elders about the reptilian demon. I paced the floor wondering why Paige wasn't waking. All Piper could do was keep the washcloth on her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I had over 100 hits this chapter and over 2,000 hits for the story overall! I know some of my readers and reviewers are from different countries and time zones. When I check my e- mail for reviews some are from 3 or 4 in the morning! I live in the mid-west of the US and I'm in the Eastern-time zone. In your review I would love to know where you are from or the time-zone you are in. I'm just so happy I have international readers. I had 5 reviews for chapter 8!_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: No problem! Thanks for the compliment! I hope my detention of the 'curve ball' expression explained some things last chapter._

_**MissyCole23**__: Don't forget what else they have in common. They are also stubborn and they've all had relationships that aren't exactly allowed or frowned upon. Can you think of those relationships?_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Aww thank you! The Paige- demon scenario I wrote 2 or 3 different ways. This was my fave of course. Your welcome, for updating fast, I try to keep each chapter about 1,000 words. Some are 900 some are 3,000!_

_**Lizardmomma**__: Paige will be okay. Don't worry; do you think any of her sisters' would allow her not to be okay?_

_**Latinbeauty008**__: Thanks for the compliment. I hope you like my other chapters and other stories too. _

**Chapter 9**

**Paige's POV**

I shot up hyperventilating. Someone's hands pushed me down to the couch.

"Shh, it's okay Paige," one of them said. She put a wet washcloth on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked controlling my breathing and trying to get up but was pushed back down.

"You went up against a demon," Phoebe said. I looked around as best I could, Phoebe was at my feet. So that would mean it was either Prue or Piper who wouldn't let me up.

"Which was dangerous," Prue said, "but brave." Was she praising me?

"But I don't understand; why am I on the couch?" I asked.

"The demon flung you against the staircase; when we got to you, you were barely breathing and you lost a lot of blood," Piper said. I felt for wounds or sticky blood but i found none. Okay so Piper was the one putting the washcloth on my forehead.

"Leo healed you. He's our whitelighter which is basically a guardian angel," Piper said.

"Wait if I'm healed then why won't you let me up?" I asked.

"After Leo healed you, you didn't wake up," Prue said, she lifted my legs and then sat under them, and then she took my hands, "Do you think it was because of this?"

"No," I said, I might know what did though.

"But I'm fine now right? Wait, where's the demon?" I asked.

"The demon is none of your concern," Prue said.

"Aren't we family? Don't we tell each other everything?" I asked using her words against her.

"All right if that's how it is then; why wouldn't you eat breakfast?" Prue asked. I needed to find out what happened to the demon. I shifted at her looking at me and I looked at my lap.

"My mom was making pancakes and eggs for breakfast the um the… the day," I tried choked out.

"That's why you weren't hungry?" Prue asked her voice softening. I could tell she felt guilty for pressuring me; normally this might bring satisfaction, but it didn't.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I acted like a bitch," she said.

"I can," Phoebe said; I smiled inside as Prue elbowed her in the ribs.

"Thanks but it won't bring them back," I said swinging my legs off of Prue's lap and sat up. Piper sat next to me before I could get up. She took my hands and held them in hers.

"You're right. We understand how this is affecting you. We just want to help make you comfortable here," she said taking a loose strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear. It was easy for her to say; she didn't cause her parents' death. I pushed the thought aside for the moment and tried to think what would make me comfortable.

"May I paint my room?" I asked. Piper smiled.

"Prue and you can pick paint up on the way home. I have to go to work and Phoebe has to go job hunting," Piper said. What did she mean on the way home?

"What do you mean on the way home? Where are we going before?" I asked.

"We're getting the DNA test. Then we have to file some papers and go to interviews," Prue said. She and Piper got up and went upstairs as Phoebe scooted closer to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said standing up. I went upstairs to what was supposed to be my new room. There were several sheets on the floor and tape on the borders of the walls. There was also a window seat. The tree was just far enough away that I could possibly reach it. I looked behind me and I ran to close the door as quietly as I could.

"One, Two, Three!" I said as I jumped to the tree. My hands grabbed onto a branch. I heaved myself up onto it. Now I had to get back into my room. I got as far as I could on the branch to feel steady enough that I wouldn't fall. I leaped into my room. I grabbed the top of the window and flew in. I landed perfectly except my landing made a loud noise. I locked the window and sat on the windowsill looking out the window as Prue came in.

"Oh, it's you Paige. What happened?" she asked.

"Oh I tripped. 'Cause you know how I'm such a klutz," I said.

"Right," she said, "So would you like to tell me more about your hands?" She sat in front of me and held my hands.

"Leo healed me though. If I was hurt, Leo's healing would have worked," I said, "Besides it could have been worse."

"Paige how could it have been worse?" Prue asked.

"I could have died in the car crash," I said, "I should have."

"No! Paige don't you ever think you should have died," Prue said. But I think that. She can't change that. I pushed all my feelings away. I'd just ignore them.

"Okay, I won't blame myself," I lied.

"We picked some of your clothes up while you were out this morning," Prue said taking my hand leading me to her room.

"When I'm done with a shower you can take one," she said leaving the room with a hand-full of clothes. She would be busy for a while so I climbed to the tree. I sat on the branch looking into the room. Then I looked away from the house. My life would never be the same.

"Paige?" Prue asked as she returned into the room, "What are you doing outside?"

"Just sitting here," I said. I eased back into the room and grabbed my clothes heading toward the bathroom before Prue could say anything.

"Paige, are you ready to go?" Prue asked me as I came downstairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. She grabbed my hand and took me to her car. Why was she holding my hand? Was it a Sister bonding thing or a Motherly thing? She got into the driver's seat as I stood outside the car. I wasn't going to get in. Not after what happened last time I was in a car. I stepped away from the car.

"Paige? Are you coming?" Prue asked rolling down the passenger window.

"No, I can't," I said shaking my head.

"Paige, it'll be okay. You'll be fine," Prue said.

"No, no I can't," I said running back to the house. The door was locked. I pounded on the door like it was going to open. I slid to the ground. Prue wrapped her arms around me.

"If I hadn't gotten in the car, if I wasn't arguing with them," I was saying when Prue shushed me as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Paige, that car wreck wasn't your fault. If you hadn't been fighting with them, it still would have happened," I said.

"But because of me, he... he didn't see the car," I said crying.

"Paige it wasn't your fault," Prue said looking at me. She wiped away my tears. She lifted me up of the ground.

"Do you want to go get that paint?" she asked.

"We won't crash?" I asked. It was a simple question, would it become a question I'd ask every time I get into a car?

"I could say no, but I won't. That's something that can't be answered until the end of the drive," Prue said.

"I can't yet. Not yet. I'm not ready," I said, "Can we just go inside, please?" She squeezed my hand.

"Okay," she said she opened the door. I stepped inside and sat down on the couch. Prue was dialing some number on the phone.

"Hello this is Prue Halliwell," she said.

"We won't be coming in today," she said walking out of the room. I strained to hear her. I sneaked as close as possible till I heard her voice.

"She doesn't want to get in the car," she said.

"It's only been a few days. I'm not going to force her. She's my sister," she said.

"Well we still have the tests to do," Prue said, "I don't want to force her into the car. Not now, I know the legal guardian interviews are set up what's the address?"

"We can walk," she said pausing.

"I just want to make her comfortable," Prue said, "We'll be there in a few hours." I slipped back into the living room and back onto the couch.

"Hey," Prue said putting the phone up and sitting next to me on the couch. I looked up.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

"We'll still be running our errands but we'll walk instead. We won't get in a car," she said.

"Just walking? We won't get in a car or a bus?" I asked.

"Nope, come on let's go," she said. She grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked past the car. I looked back and stopped.

"Paige?" Prue asked letting go of my hand, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I said grabbing her hand, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: For this chapter I once again had over 100 hits! For me 'hits' are readers. I had 1 review for this chapter. Please once you finish reading this chapter review!_

_**Eillibsniknej: **__In this chapter you'll find out why Paige may have not woken up earlier. I'm glad you liked this chapter! So New Zealand is ahead of me by like about 20 hours ahead of me. Cool :)_

**Chapter 10**

Prue asked me questions on the walk. What my favorite color was, my fave animal, then she asked me about school.

"What's your favorite subject?" she asked.

"I don't have one. School hasn't exactly been a priority for me. At least it wasn't," I said, "What's Magic School like?"

"I wouldn't know, never went there," Prue said.

"Then how did you learn about magic?" I asked.

"We received our powers only a few years ago. We'll tell you the whole story tonight at dinner. We've learned from the Book of Shadows, experiences with demons, and Leo helps. He's a walking Book of Shadows," Prue said.

"But why can't I learn to control my powers from you? Why do I have to go to Magic School?" I asked.

"We have several demon attacks. You wouldn't be safe," she said.

"But I can orb," I said.

"Sometimes that's not enough," Prue said, "At Magic School you can learn so much more. Or you could go back to school here, and just be able to orb and the Elders can help protect you from demons."

"If I went to Magic School would I still be able to see my friends? What about normal school subjects? Does Magic School have those? Do I live at Magic School or?" I was asking all these questions when Prue stopped me.

"Paige!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll still be able to see your friends I'm sure. And because of magical transportation we can make sure you live at home," she said. I still had the other questions but she hadn't answered those. In the next hour or so Prue and talked to a lot officials and people about legalizing me into the family. The last person we visited was a social worker. I was going to be interviewed.

"Prue you never told me about this," I said.

"You heard me on the phone," she said. My jaw dropped.

"Paige, I have two other sisters. Snooping is a trait that runs in the family," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Miss. Paige Matthews," a woman said. I stood up and walked into her office.

"Hi I'm Marie Handleson," she said as I sat down.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I just want to ask you a few questions. Then we'll be done," she said.

"Fine," I said looking at my nails.

"Paige what do you think of Prue and her other sisters?" she asked.

"I just met them a couple of days ago. I haven't formed an opinion of them yet," I said. Too much and happened for me to actually think about it.

"Are you comfortable with them?" she asked.

"What do you mean by comfortable?" I asked.

"Do you feel safe?" she asked.

"I know they would protect me if anything were to happen. They think I'm their sister," I said.

"What do you think of that?" she asked.

"I just lost my parents. I'm not exactly excited to be in a new family. I don't know if they're my sisters or not but they're all I have," I said. I didn't know if Glenn counted or Rowan. Would I see them often if I went to Magic School? She had been scribbling everything I was saying on some papers.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go now," she said. I left the office and Prue asked how it was and I didn't answer. I saw down I one of the chairs as Prue talked to Marie.

"Miss Halliwell I'll be talking to you later tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," Prue said, "Come on Paige." She put her hand in mine as we left the building.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Okay," Prue said.

"Can we have a funeral; or a memorial at least? For my parents," I asked.

"Actually we have it set up, our other sisters and I that is. The date's set; it's in their obituary in the paper," Prue said.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked upset.

"This evening at dinner," Prue said.

"Is there anything else you were going to tell me about dinner?" I asked spinning around facing her letting go of her hand.

"Paige; it was easier if we dealt with it. Aren't you overwhelmed?" she asked.

"They are- were- my parents," I said,

"I understand that," she said, "I do. Do you think you could have helped with it?"

"Yes!"I said. That was a lie. "No," I whispered.

"It's okay," Prue said hugging me, then grabbing my hand as we continued to walk.

"I'm sorry I got all upset and all," I said.

"Paige after what you've gone through; it is okay to get upset. I'm sorry about how bossy I've seemed over the last couple of days," Prue said.

I didn't say anything. We arrived at the doctor's office. I had forgotten that I needed blood taken.

"Do we have to go in?" I whined.

"Come on Paige," Prue said. The office walls were a sky blue color and there were cream colored waiting chairs. Eww that color was just crossed off my list.

"You can sit down while I check in," she said.

"I'm fine with standing," I said.

"Okay," she said. I leaned against a wall and watched Prue talk to the receptionist. About twenty minutes later Prue came over.

"We're all set up," she said, "We just have to wait." She sat on the couch and patted a place next to her; inviting me to sit. I sat down.

"How long will we have to wait?" I asked.

"It could be a while," Prue said.

"Great," I said.

"You seem nervous," she said.

"I've always hated coming to these places," I said.

"How come?" Prue asked.

"You haven't looked at my medical records?" I asked.

"I need custody of you first," Prue said.

"Oh, well about ten years ago I got really sick. A lot of it is a blur. I was hospitalized for what seemed like years. It may have only been a few months. My mom cried a lot and so did my dad. When my fever was low, which was rare, that's all I remembered; my mom crying. After I got better I always hated going to doctor's offices. I'm afraid that I'll become sick again. My mom worried too. Whenever they took blood she held her breath. The doctors said I was lucky. I know it's not gone though. I think the reason I didn't wake up earlier was because of it. It's back," I said, Prue hadn't said anything.

"Earlier to when Leo did his special thing," she whispered, "Any of that would be gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His healing power healed anything that would cause you to be sick," Prue said. Before I could take the information in we were called in. She asked us questions which I didn't really want to listen to. Prue answered most of them anyway.

"Can you make fist please?" the doctor asked, I realized I was sitting on an examination bed; Prue was next to me.

"Sure," I said, I felt a pinch as I looked away as the syringe filled with blood.

"I hate needles," I said rubbing my arm afterward.

"How long has it been since last time?" Prue asked.

"Um a year maybe a year and a half," I said.

"Well we're done," the doctor said, "The results will be here in a week." Prue signed more forms and we left.

"So I'm healed from whatever that got me sick?" I asked.

"Yes," Prue said.

"There's no chance it can come back?" I asked.

"Leo will have to answer that," Prue said. We stopped at the corner of the street and I knew immediately where we were. I stopped walking. There seemed to be scorch marks on the road or it could have been my imagination. I saw a small piece of debris from their car.

"Paige?" Prue asked me.

"Do you know where we are?" I choked out. It was hard to breathe; like the memories were suffocating me.

"No Paige I- oh sweetie," Prue said hugging me. I remembered. I remembered everything.

"Can we go back to your house?" I whispered.

"Okay," she said as we walked to her home. I was sitting on the couch when Prue brought me some tea.

"Here this will make you feel better," Prue said. I just looked at the tea. I wrapped the blanket closer around me.

"Not thirsty," I mumbled. Prue pulled me close to her. I wanted out; I didn't want to be comforted. I pulled away and stood up heading toward the stairs.

"Paige," Prue said. I ignored her as I continued upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As always I would like to thank my readers as I continue writing this story! I had a total of 6 reviews for the last chapter!_

_**LatinBeauty008:**__ Paige's sickness will likely be found out when Prue gets custody of Paige. Once their DNA comes back and Prue goes through court stuff you'll know._

_**Sammy Ocean: **__I'm glad you like this story. I know someone who was having the same issue. There's no problem anymore though right?_

_**MissyCole23: **__Where you live is about a 13 hour drive east from me. I live in Ohio. Thanks; I try to always make my chapters the best I can. You should make an account; you can use the name you are using now and PM other writers and put stories on fave and alert lists so you know when they are updated. _

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ Paige will be getting to bond with all her sisters soon. In this chapter actually Paige has a bonding moment with another sister. As for her sickness, it'll come up later in my story._

_**Wya: **__I try to update quickly; sometimes school or other drama gets in the way unfortunately. I do plan to do something with the sickness; I just don't know what. Any suggestions? _

_**Lizardmomma:**__ Paige will open up then close, then open, then close. A long repeating process; she'll open up sooner or later when it comes to her parents' death._

**Chapter 11**

I don't know if Prue followed me upstairs. I went into her room and listened for her to knock on the door. She didn't though. I slipped out and went to the roof. I sat there for a while and I saw one of the sister's cars pull up in the driveway. I slipped back inside. I heard a knock on the door.

"Paige?" Piper asked. I didn't want to open the door.

"Leave me alone," I said lying down on the bed.

"Paige, please open the door," Piper said. I didn't say anything; I heard a click from the lock as Piper opened the door with a key.

"Go away," I said not looking at her. She got on the bed and she kneeled next to me. She brushed through my hair with her fingers.

"Piper?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Will I ever move on? Will I be okay?" I whispered.

"You'll be okay missy Paige," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because your sisters and I are okay," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked turned around.

"Our mom and Grams passed away. Our mom when we were young, not long after you were born possibly, and our Grams about three years ago," she said. Their mom was my biological mom. If I had grown up with them, if they were my sisters, I wouldn't have known her anyway. It's not like I cared. I wasn't sure if they were even my sisters.

"I don't think I can move on," I said.

"You will; I know you will," she said. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Piper wrapped her arms around me.

"I doubt it," I said.

"You shouldn't Paige. You'll be okay," Piper said.

"What if I won't?" I asked.

"You will don't worry. We, our sisters and I, will be with you all the way," she said.

"What if the DNA tests come back negative? What if I'm not your sister?" I asked.

"We'll still help you through this," Piper said.

"Why?" I asked. If we weren't family why would they still help me? Right now I was probably just being a pain.

"Because Paige, you've become family to us," Piper said.

"All I've been is a pain," I said.

"We're all pains every now and then, Phoebe will be home soon. You want to come down stairs?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?" she asked me.

"No, and um no spaghetti please," I said Piper only nodded as she went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch as Prue plopped down next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm getting better," I said,

"That's good," she said.

"Yeah, um earlier you said I wasn't ready for something, what was it?" I asked.

"You'll know when you're ready," she said.

"What type of answer is that?" I asked.

"The type of answer you're going to get," she said. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Then I'll sit here until I get a real answer," I said.

"Stubborn I see," she said, "I'm just as stubborn as or more so than you are," she said.

"Care to test that?" I dared her.

"We have till dinner, who ever holds out longest wins," Prue said.

"Wins what?" I asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"A real answer," I stated.

"Paige, I really don't think you're ready," she said her voice softening.

"How will I know if I am?" I shot back, "When I have no clue what it is?"

"All you have to do is think about it. How do you think we found out you were our sister in the first place?" she asked.

"You found my birth certificate. Then when I told you my name, you told me," I said. Before Prue could say anything Phoebe came in the house with some guy.

"Piper set an extra plate! Cole's here!" Phoebe called into the kitchen.

"Hey Paige, Prue," she said, "Paige meet my boyfriend Cole. Cole, meet my baby sister Paige."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand. I got this weird vibe about him. I shook his hand lightly then pulled my hand back.

"Cole's a lawyer, helping us get guardianship of you," Prue explained.

"Oh," I said.

"So what paint color did you get for your room?" Phoebe asked. I looked at my lap.

"We didn't get paint today," I whispered.

"You didn't?" Phoebe asked, "Why not?"

"Phoebe!" Prue snapped. She stood up and dragged Phoebe into the kitchen. Cole sat down next to me on the couch.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he said, "So you're fifteen?"

"Sixteen actually," I said.

"Sorry, I just assumed," he was saying.

"I get it a lot. I'm used to it," I said.

"Why don't you guess how old I am?" he asked.

"Forty-two," I said knowing he wasn't that old; he laughed.

"Dinner's ready," Piper said. I sat down next to Prue. Was Cole mortal? I wanted to talk about possibly going to Magic School.

"So, um about that school," I said after I finished half my dinner.

"He knows Paige," Prue said.

"Oh!" I said, "So um are you a. What are you?"

"Paige!"Prue hissed at me.

"That's okay Prue. I'm half- mortal half-demon," he said, I nearly choked on my dinner.

"You're a demon?" I asked after Prue gave me a glass of water.

"Only half," Phoebe said, "He can keep his demon half under control."

"So who am I allowed to date? Demons? Mortals? Witches?" I asked.

"We are not talking about dating right now," Prue said.

"Why not? I'm sixteen, I've dated before," I said,

"We'll talk about that later. You were talking about some school?" Prue asked.

"Oh um I want to look at the school. Like go around and stuff, before I choose to go there. If I go there," I said.

"Okay, we can set up an appointment with the Headmaster, after school on this or next Monday," Prue said.

"School?" I asked,

"Do you want to miss more school?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you wanted to do better?"

"I do but it's not like I could go back even if I wanted to," I said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"I was suspended," I said.

"What?" Phoebe asked, "But you said you were going to drop off your homework at school."

"Yeah, um I lied," I said.

"Paige," Phoebe said.

"I lied whoopdy f**cking do," I said.

"Paige! Ugh, okay why and when were you suspended?" Phoebe asked. I didn't say anything.

"Why don't we talk about this after dinner?" Piper suggested. I smiled at Piper.

"Fine," Phoebe said. How I wished I wasn't suspended. My parents' had talked to the principal then we were going home; or we were supposed to. I chewed my food not saying anything.

"So Paige do you want to hear about how we got our powers?" Prue asked.

"Sure," I said. Phoebe found the B.O.S and read the spell which brought them their powers. Piper had the power to blow things up and freeze time. Prue had the power of telekinesis and astral projection. Phoebe had the power of premonition and levitation. I was the odd one out; I wasn't part of the Power of Three. Leo started telling me about Whitelighters; and their jobs. As far as we knew the only power I had on my whitelighter side was orbing. There were also the powers of healing, glamouring, hovering, and sensing.

"So um what happened to that demon earlier?" I asked changing the subject.

"There was a demon attack?" Cole asked.

"Honey, we're the Charmed Ones. When aren't there demon attacks?" Phoebe asked him.

"What kind of demon was he?" I asked.

"Paige you really shouldn't worry about it," Prue said, "We have it under control."

"So he's alive?" I asked.

"He won't much longer," Piper said.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"You won't be helping Paige," Prue said.

"But I said the spell earlier," I said.

"Yes and you got thrown into the stair railing," Prue said.

"It was my first time trying to vanquish a demon," I said, "How did your first demon vanquish go?"

"Look even if you could help the Elders wouldn't allow it," Phoebe said.

"So?" I said. Why did it matter what they allowed?

"Paige trust me going against the Elders isn't something you want to do," Piper said.

"They nearly took Leo away from me because he's a whitelighter and I'm a witch. It's not allowed," she said.

"But I'm half whitelighter," I said.

"Yes you are," she said.

"I'm confused. If whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to be together; at least not before you, then how am I here?" I asked, "No wait I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't care," I said, I backed my chair up, "Excuse me." I looked at Prue and she nodded her approval. They resumed talking when I went upstairs. I really was the odd one out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Charmed (Though I wish I did) or any music lyrics used in this chapter!_

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews my lovely readers! For the previous chapter there were 7 reviews! Since I've had several reviews about Paige becoming a vampire, review with what you think. I'll take all the reviews into consideration. _

_**ForeverCharmed01: **Unfortunately Paige will feel like the odd one out here and there throughout this story. If Paige were to possibly become a vampire it wouldn't be for a while, it'll possibly be after she starts going back to school. Being immortal would cure Paige from any diseases! _

**_Eillibsniknej: _**_Possibly; I don't know yet for sure. Paige didn't trust him in the show nor did Prue. It all depends on how Paige's relationship with Rowan pans out, if you know what I mean. I'm glad you brought that up; remember how Gideon felt against Wyatt? Paige is almost as powerful; right now she is considered the most magical being in the magical community. Gideon will be the Headmaster, most likely. _

_**MissyCole23:** You'll find out in this chapter why Prue didn't spaz out when Paige announced it. Phoebe spazzed some because she probably felt that Paige could trust her. As her sister point of view, she's confused about why Paige would lie when they just want to help her. I'm so glad you are excited to read what happens next!_

**_annaangel23: _**_I'm glad you love my story! I love playing around with Rowan and Paige considering they didn't have much of a relationship during the show. I hope you continue to read my story!_

_**Sammy Ocean:** Phoebe just had some over protectiveness showing; probably after what happened with her during High School. Can you remind me who the ginie is?_

_**Lizardmomma:** Thanks; I hope you like the other chapters as well._

_**LatinBeauty008:**Thanks! And also thanks for reviewing my other stories. I hope you enjoy those too!_

**Chapter 12**

"Why was Paige expelled?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm actually going to her school tomorrow **(which is Friday)** to talk to them about it," Prue said.

"Will Paige be going with you?" Phoebe asked.

"No she won't be. Actually I thought you and her could go looking for paint; since that didn't work out to well today," Prue said.

"Sure, we can do that. When was she suspended?" Phoebe asked.

"The day we found her," Prue said.

"Oh my God. How could I have been so insensitive?" Phoebe asked, "I have to go talk to her."

"Phoebe I don't think that," Prue was saying.

"Prue I need to do this," Phoebe said. Phoebe knocked on the door to Prue's room.

"Come in," Paige said. She as sitting on the windowsill; her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey," Phoebe said. Paige just kept looking out the window. Phoebe sat in front of Paige.

"I want to apologize," Phoebe said.

"I really don't want to talk," she said.

"Paige," Phoebe said.

"I don't want to talk about it or _them_ or what happened ever," Paige said bitterly.

"Paige you can't just push down what happened," Phoebe said.

"Watch me," Paige shot back.

"Do you want to pick up paint tomorrow?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, whatever, any color is fine," she said.

"Okay, so you were talking about dating at dinner. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe, I don't know," she said perking up.

"Maybe? Are you friends or what?" she asked.

"Maybe we could we be more than friends," Paige said.

"Where'd you meet him?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, I knocked into him while running the other day," Paige said not telling the whole truth.

"Oh, so does he go to your school? How old is he?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, he's wait are you going to tell Prue?" Paige asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"She shot down my dating topic at dinner," Paige said, "and she wouldn't tell me about what I wasn't ready for."

"Oh! What happened yesterday, you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, what were you going to do yesterday?" I asked.

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. I shouldn't have done it," Phoebe said.

"Done what?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore Paige, it's over with," Phoebe said.

"What's over with?" Paige asked, "You know what don't tell me. I don't care." Paige left the room.

"Paige!" Phoebe called getting up.

"Paige," she said again following her. It was almost nightfall.

"I'm going for a run," she said grabbing a black jacket.

"Paige where are you going?" Prue asked when she saw Paige about to put her jacket on.

"I'm going for a run," she said.

"Paige it's getting dark," she said, "You need to stay inside."

"I'll call for Leo if anything goes wrong, I can't be here now," Paige said opening the door. Prue stepped closer to Paige and grabbed her hand.

"Prue I'll be fine," Paige said.

"Paige you need to stay here," Prue said.

"I need to go for a run is what I need," she said.

"Paige you're staying here. End of Discussion!" Prue said.

**Paige's POV**

"Fine, you want to do it that way," I said concentrating, I knew I'd be in a load of trouble for this later but I did it anyway, "Prue! Kitchen!" I saw Prue orb into millions of blue and white lights; her hand disappearing off of mine. I dropped my jacket and I darted out of the house toward Golden Gate Park. My heart pounded as my feet hit the pavement. I looked back occasionally and by the time I reached the park; I hadn't seen my 'sisters' car anymore.

"Rowan!" I called as quietly as possible. The lamp-post's light helped me see as I looked for Rowan.

"Paige," he said; I turned around, "You made it." He smiled.

"Yeah, instead of sneaking out or saying I was going for a 'run' I sorted just darted out of the house," I said. He grabbed my hand as we hid in a tree.

"So they'll be looking?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So how exactly did you dart out of the house? Wasn't it three against one?" he asked.

"Oh um, Piper, the second oldest, she was in the kitchen, Phoebe, she's closer in age to me, was on the stairs following me, and Prue, she's the oldest, was holding my hand trying to bring me back in," I said.

"Okay so it was more like one against one then? She's stronger than you though isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have this trick that I did to get her off me. When they find me she'll be totally pissed," I said.

"That's not good; but until then," he said dropping to the ground, "Would you like to dance?" I dropped to the ground.

"There's no music," I said. He pulled out a little MP3 player and put one ear-bud in and gave me the other one. I put it in and heard some classical music. He bowed to me and I curtsied. He took the lead and I stumbled while dancing.

"I'm not the best dancer," I said.

"That's okay. I'll guide you," he said. I was careful not to step on his feet. I imagined us in an actual ballroom. He would be in a tux and I would be in a glorious ball gown. His hair slicked back and mine in curly ringlets that was pulled up but some spilling down on my neck.

Then I saw him in a black tux just like I had imagined. I was in a strapless navy blue ball gown. My feet were incased with simple black heels. I felt curls against the back of my neck. I had glamoured! Had Rowan noticed?

Another song placed as the pace picked up and we were dancing all around the park. I laughed and he smiled as we danced. The songs changed one after another. Then there was a song called Once Upon a Dream. He sang along with it.

"Sing with me," he said.

"I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once," I said.

"The way you did once upon a dream," he said.

"You have a gorgeous voice," he said.

"Thank you, I don't sing a lot. I really like you Rowan," I said. We were sitting on one of the benches overlooking a pond. He leaned in and our lips touched.

"Paige!" one of my 'sisters' called. Our outfits disappeared and returned to normal.

"There's our midnight," he said. I was confused but I would think about that later.

"Go!" I told Rowan.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"I- I don't know. I want to see you though," I said, I saw a beam of light from the flashlight, "Meet me on the roof of my house tomorrow night." He nodded and disappeared up into a tree.

My sisters' voices stopped for a minute. He had made me forget. He made me happy. It seemed like whenever I was with my sisters I forgot but only for a short while; when I was with Rowan I didn't even think of them.

I got off the bench and ran away from them. I screamed as my ankle twisted as I fell hard on the pavement.

_PLEASE Review! Also if you would like a short section in the next chapter of the sisters searching for Paige please say so!_

_Your writer- Kels xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoy the chase scenes! When I added them it added over 500 words to this chapter! Thanks again to all my readers for continuing reading this ongoing story! There were a total of 5 reviews for Chapter 12!_

_**Eillibneknej**__: I hope for Paige to eventually find out who Rowan is. If her other sisters find out I doubt they'll find them 'cute' together. _

_**MissyCole23**__: Paige does have guts to do what she just did! Remember when Phoebe was about to summon her mom; for proof for Paige? Paige didn't know what she was doing but her other sisters do. That's what they are hiding. Paige's disease will be revealed eventually; don't worry :)_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: What's a gin? Well I warned that Paige would be getting into a lot more trouble :). This won't be the last time either. Do you have any ideas of how she could get in more trouble? Or avoid more trouble?_

_**Annaangel23**__: I'm glad you like the princess references! Paige will eventually open up to her sisters. :) _

_**LatinBeauty008**__: I think Paige and Rowan are a great couple too; unfortunately when her sisters find out I don't think they'll agree with you._

**Chapter 13**

**PO3 POV**

"Paige!" Piper called as Paige darted out of the Manor. There was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Prue!" both Piper and Phoebe said going into the kitchen. Several chairs were tipped over and Prue was on the floor. Piper and Phoebe helped her up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine, she orbed me onto these chair and I tipped over," Prue said, "Is Paige gone?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she orbed you," Phoebe said.

"She's taking risks with her magic. She's going to get herself in trouble not only with us but with demons," Piper said.

"When we find her, we check to make sure she's okay. Then after that she is in so much trouble," Prue said.

"Prue she used magic for personal gain; she could already be in trouble. More than we could do to her," Piper said.

"We have to find her," Prue said panicking a little.

"I'll get scrying," Phoebe said heading toward the stairs.

"Why don't we have Leo sense her?" Piper asked.

"Good idea," Phoebe said coming back down.

"Leo!" Prue called. He orbed next to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you sense Paige?" Piper asked.

"She's at Golden Gate Park," he said.

"What section?" Prue asked.

"She's not stay in one spot, she's moving around it," he said keeping his eyes closed.

"Alright, let's go," Prue said grabbing the car keys. Phoebe grabbed some flashlights and the two radios they had.

"Leo, Paige won't want to get in the car, be ready for us to call you," Piper said as she closed the front door. They parked the car and exited it, shining their flashlights around the park. Fifteen minutes of constant calling and nothing.

"Paige!" Prue called, "Maybe we should split up."

"We've covered the southern part; I'll go that way, Piper, you and Phoebe, since we only have two radios, you two can go that way," Prue said pointing toward a gathering a trees. They nodded and left. Prue heard Paige scream.

"Paige!" Prue called and she shined her flashlight and thought she saw Paige.

"Oh my God," Prue said as she saw Paige, covered in blood and tears, "I found her, by the Japanese tea Garden."

**Paige's POV**

"Paige!" I heard one of them call. My arms were scraped up a little and there was a large scrape on one of my arms, which showed a lot of blood. I crawled to the nearest tree and tried to stand up and fell back down.

"Oh my God," Prue said when she saw me. She said something into a radio. My cheeks were streaked from tears of pain and I was clutching my ankle. Why couldn't have been Phoebe or Piper that found me? She didn't yell at me though, which was surprising. She moved toward me and I moved back due to reflex.

"Paige, I'm not going to hurt you," she said. She stepped forward again and I didn't back away. She took out a hankie and started to dab my wounds.

"Ow," I said as it made contact. I pulled my arm back but Prue stopped.

"Paige, don't," she said, "This'll help." Piper and Phoebe appeared.

"Paige what happened?" Piper asked.

"I tripped obviously," I said.

"Paige," Prue said warning me about my tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"There, I stopped the blood. Do you need help standing?" Prue asked me.

"What do you think I used the tree for?" I asked but not using the tone I had with Piper; I was already in too much trouble.

"Okay, her wrap one of your arms around and the other around Piper," she said as Piper moved to the other side.

"Ready?" Prue asked. I nodded and I felt myself being lifted gently from the ground. I hopped most of the way while they walked. We stopped by a parking lot and I saw their car.

"No!" I said trying to walk backwards but I tripped instead. Prue caught me before I reached the ground, "Good luck getting me in there! It won't happen."

"Paige," Prue said trying to comfort me.

"No! I can't! I won't!" I said firmly.

"We were gonna call for Leo once we got to the car," Piper said.

"Oh," I said, "He can heal me can't he?"

"Yes he can but this isn't a demon related injury," Prue said. Why did that matter?

"Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo appeared.

"Wait before you do any healing," Prue told him, he nodded and orbed me to the Manor.

**PO3 POV**

"She'll be okay," Phoebe said getting into the back.

"Yeah, but she is in so much trouble," Prue said.

"What do we do about her ankle?" Piper asked.

"It may seem cruel to her but, it'll be her cover for getting out of the car when she goes to school," Prue said.

"What about Glen?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll figure something out," Prue said, "Her arms can be healed though. I don't want those cuts infected. She's too worried about getting sick again."

"Again? What happened?" Piper asked.

"When she was young, she got sick. Could be cancer or something; I don't know. We won't know until we receive her medical files or until she tells us," Prue said.

"Do you think she knows the name?" Phoebe asked.

"I remember getting orroya fever, I can't forget the name," Piper said.

"Yeah, but Paige was young and she's terrified it'll come back. Saying the name could be hard. She might not have told us the whole story. Sometimes when someone gets sick it nearly tears a family apart," Phoebe said.

"When did you get so smart?" Prue asked smiling.

"I've been to college twice," Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah," Prue said turning the engine off. She opened the door to the Manor and walked in.

**Paige's POV**

"Leo you can heal me can't you?" I asked.

"I can but it's your sisters' choices if I do or not," he said.

"Couldn't you at least heal my ankle? Please! It really hurts," I said.

"Paige it's your sisters' choice," he said.

"Please! Please Leo! It hurts so much! I'm begging you," I pleaded.

"Paige," he said.

"Please!" I begged. He sighed and kneeled next to me. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I saw his hands glow a yellow-gold. I moved my ankle around and stood up.

"Thank you so much," I said smiling, "So you're a whitelighter?"

"Yes I am," he said.

"Can you show me glamouring?" I asked. His appearance changed. His hair was no longer blondish brown but a dark brunette. His eyes changed from brown to blue.

"I can glamour too!" I blurt out before I could stop myself. I clapped my hand onto my mouth.

"So you have more than one whitelighter power?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to I was just thinking and poof me hair was curled and my outfit changed," I said.

"When did you do this?" he asked.

"Earlier today," I said, "If I tried I might be able to do it again."

"Go ahead," he said. I imagined my clothes pajamas. I opened my eyes and looked at my clothes; nothing had changed.

"I did it before," I said glumly sitting on the couch.

"It'll take practice," he said, "You've gotten control of your other power quickly."

"Yeah, I have. I'm gonna go rest upstairs for a while," I said. I only made it halfway upstairs when my 'sisters' burst in.

"Paige! Where do you think you are going?" Prue asked.

"Upstairs to rest," I said.

"Get down here," she said motioning me to come down. I walked downstairs and she was surprised that my ankle was healed.

"How is your ankle healed?" Prue asked me.

"I healed it," Leo said.

"Leo!" Piper said, "You were supposed to wait till we got home."

"It's not his fault; I made him," I said rushing to his side, "He just healed my ankle; not my arms."

"Why didn't you want him to heal my ankle?" I asked.

"You used your magic for personal gain. It was like a punishment," Prue said.

"You're not telling the whole truth," I said narrowing my eyes looking up at her.

"The twisted ankle was going to be a cover on how you got out of the car; for school," she said. That didn't even make sense. Yet it didn't make sense on how I got out of the car either. I should have burned with them; should have died. It took all my power not to start crying right there.

"It was just a coincidence that I twisted my ankle," I said.

"Yet you used magic for personal gain; there are no coincidences in our life Paige," Phoebe said.

"There are in mine," I said going upstairs.

"Paige!" Prue called. She was following me but I was faster. I closed the door right in her face. I dove into the bed crying. I felt Prue rubbing my back she was making shushing sounds as I cried. I didn't turn to talk to her nor did I say a thing because I fell asleep.

**Prue's POV**

"Shh Paige, it's okay," I said. Her body shook as sobs escaped. She soon fell asleep and I went downstairs.

"Is Paige asleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what are we going to do about her punishment?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"We're lucky Leo can sense her now. How long do you think she was at the park? And laying there with all the scrapes up her arms?" Piper asked.

"I heard her scream, when I found her she was by the tree clutching her ankle with tears streaming down her face," I said, "Her arms; let's just say we'll need to pick up more antibiotic cream. After we deal with her punishment, one of us can go up to my room and keep an eye on her. Last night she was crying when I brought the soup up to her."

"We won't have Leo heal her arms?" Phoebe asked.

"He already healed her ankle. As long as her arms are infected she'll be okay," I said.

"She's trying to forget," Piper said.

"We'll get her through this. So, punishments?" I asked.

"Grounding?" Phoebe asked.

"Did that work with us?" I asked.

"I guess not," Phoebe said.

"I got it!" I said.

"Phoebe do you remember when we were younger and you felt left out? We basically stuck next to you until you trusted that we were there for you," I said.

"Oh, Prue that was absolutely horrible; you wouldn't leave me alone. We bonded a lot and it made me realize how we were sisters and all, when we were like six. Do you really think Paige will follow through?" Phoebe asked.

"It's worth a shot. Paige just needs to realize she can trust us," I said, "I'll stay with her this morning and tonight. Phoebe can you take the afternoon? And Piper can you take the evening; then we'll all eat together at dinner. Leo, can you stay with Paige until she needs to go to bed? Like talk to her about whitelighter stuff." All of them nodded that they could stay with Paige during those times tomorrow.

"Do you want me to check on Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," I said as I lied down on the couch.

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Don't forget to check out my other stories! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Alright so it's been about a week since I last updated; who's excited for this chapter? For this story I've had almost 4,000 hits! Thank You! And I've had a total of 68 reviews! Speaking of reviews there were 6 reviews for Chapter 13!_

_**Wya:**__ I'm glad you love my story! Paige will be getting into a lot of trouble throughout the story; this won't be the last. The Paige-Rowan relationship continues in this chapter! Yeah everything was dumped on Paige at the worst moment. First her parents died, then you have three sisters, and on top of all that you're a witch too! You'll learn more about her illness once Prue gets her medical files. _

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ I'm glad you enjoy Paige getting into trouble . Oh, I remember that episode. Here in the US a TV channel shows reruns of Charmed; on season 3 now I think, hate the ending to that season._

_**LatinBeauty008:**__ Thanks for the compliment. Rowan will appear in this chapter and Paige's sickness will be talked about in a later chapter. I'm still trying to decide if it comes back or not. About updating my other story do you mean 'Summoning Prue' (SP) or 'All the Sisters Growing Up Together: Power of Four' (Po4)?_

_**Eillibniknej:**__ Paige will have many different emotions and actions, let's say, throughtout the story. I hope you like all of them. The punishment plan will be throughout chapters 14-18. _

_**MissyCole23:**__ Paige's powers will continue to develop throughout the story including; orbing, telekinetic orbing, glamouring, and sensing. I hope for Paige and Phoebe to bond but Paige is getting into so much trouble it'll be awhile. _

_**LizardMomma:**__ I'm glad you liked this chapter. That happened w/ some other readers also and the system has had some trouble letting me login too. I'll e-mail them and see if they can get it fixed. I hope you like this chapter! _

**Chapter 14**

**Phoebe's POV**

I opened the door to Prue's room and Paige had kicked all of the covers off the bed. I smiled; I did that when I was little. I went up on the bed and was about to put the blanket back over Paige when I saw the tears rolling down her face. I lied down next to her and started wiping the tears away. She moved closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head into my neck. I was about to unwrap myself from her when she muttered something.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"Don't go, don't leave me," she muttered again. I didn't know if she was dreaming or if she knew of me being there. She stayed in my arms the rest of the night.

**Paige's POV**

_I was only four years old. Daddy wasn't home from work; he had left at ten for an emergency. I didn't know how long had passed; but I was in their bed asleep next to my mom. She was holding me; I was afraid my dad wasn't coming back. She was going to check to watch for my dad but I hadn't wanted her to leave. I had cried and told her not to go; for fear she wouldn't return either. _

My watch alarm went off and I reached to turn on the bedside lamp and someone's arms stopped me.

"What in the world?" I asked and I turned around. Phoebe was holding me.

"Good Morning Paige," she said as she removed her arms from me. I sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked yawning, "Don't you have your own room?"

"I came in to check on you last night; you were crying; then I was going to leave but you wouldn't let me," she said. Oh my God! My dream; I had talked in my sleep. I must have blushed because Phoebe said, "It is okay Paige. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm gonna go for a run," I said getting up.

"I'll join you," Prue said walking into the room.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Phoebe said leaving the room, leaving Prue and me alone.

"But I told you yesterday that," I was saying when Prue interjected me.

"Paige after what you did last night; you won't be leaving the house without supervision. Besides I don't want you to get hurt," Prue said, "Before you get dressed let's get those scrapes cleaned shall we?" I stripped down to a tank top and jogging pants while Prue got a wet wash cloth and antibiotic cream. I hissed in pain when she put on the antibiotic. I started to pull my arm back but like last night she stopped me.

"Paige, do you want them to become infected?" Prue asked.

"It hurts," I said defending myself.

"Yeah and if they become infected you'll feel a lot worse," Prue said. I didn't say anything. She put the bandages on.

"Now get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," she said. Ten minutes past and she wasn't downstairs. I waited another five minutes for her to appear.

"You take too long," I said. I opened the door and stepped outside into the cool morning.

"Stay within my sight," Prue told me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said taking off at a run. I looked to my side and I saw Prue. I took a right at an intersection and Prue stayed at the same pace as I did. I stopped for a quick rest at Golden Gate Park. I didn't see Prue. I turned around looking for her. She was nowhere in sight. I climbed into a tree and I still didn't see her as I spanned some of the park.

"Paige?" Prue called. She had just arrived.

"Up here," I said. She looked up and saw me.

"Paige, come down here," she said. I dropped to the ground and wiped my hands off.

"You were supposed to stay in my sight," she said.

"You were supposed to keep up," I said.

"Come on, let's go home," she said.

"I can get there faster than you!" I said.

"Oh really? Fine One, Two, Go!" she said taking off running. I passed her in no time. I knocked into someone and we both fell over.

"Oh my God! I'm so," I said looking at who I knocked over, "Rowan!"

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said laughing. He helped me up. Prue came up behind me. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me closer to her.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"That's alright," he said extending his hand, "I'm Rowan Samuel."

"Prue Halliwell," she said shaking his hand, "And this is my younger sister."

"We've met," I said, "I knocked him over."

"Twice," he said smiling. I blushed.

"When else did you knock him over?" Prue asked me with her hands on her hips.

"Um well I knocked him over a few days ago," I said careful not to say when I was running away from them, "I was out for my morning jog." I looked at Rowan hoping he would cover for me.

"Actually it was my fault that time; should have been looking where I was going," he said.

"Well who where's sunglasses when it's cloudy out?" I asked laughing.

"Says the girl with two left feet," he said; I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Paige let's go," Prue said grabbing my hand walking away.

"Bye," I said.

"Paige you need to be careful out running. You're lucky I was there," she said.

"Prue he wasn't going to hurt me," I said.

"You don't know that," Prue said, "Sometimes even the nicest of guys turn out to be scum. Ask Piper."

"Prue I met him before and he didn't do anything. He made sure I got home safely," I said. Part of that was true. He didn't do anything; except kiss me but that wasn't bad. He saw me talk to my sisters too.

"Paige, I don't want him or anyone to hurt you," she said.

"Prue you can't protect me all the time," I said. I opened the door to the Manor and stepped inside; I went upstairs to take a shower.

"Paige where," Prue was asking.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said.

"Be down for breakfast," Prue said.

**Po3 POV**

"So how'd the morning run go?" Piper asked.

"It was fine; then she knocked into some guy out for a jog," Prue said.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked.

"She's fine but get this; they know each other," Prue said.

"Are they in a relationship?" Piper asked getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"I don't know. She wasn't exactly happy when I pulled her away from him though," Prue said.

"Do you have any idea how old he might be?" Piper asked.

"He look eighteen maybe nineteen," Prue said, "Paige is sixteen; he's too old for her."

"Prue; if they're in a relationship forbidding them to see each will just make it worse. She'll sneak out more," Piper said.

"Let's just hope they aren't in a relationship," Prue said as Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"Who do you hope isn't in a relationship?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige and some guy named Rowan. Today when we were out running she knocked into him. They've met before though," Prue said.

"Was she running when she met him before?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Prue asked.

"Before Paige took off yesterday we had a little chat," Phoebe said, "She mentioned a guy; hoping they'd be more than friends." The shower water stopped. Prue left the kitchen.

"Paige!" Prue called up the steps.

_A/N: Don't forget to click that review button and check out my other stories! _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I would like to thank all my readers! For this story I've had over 4,000 hits! I have almost 75 reviews for this story! Thank you so much! For the previous chapter there were 4 reviews._

_**MissyCole23**: You only had to wait 6 days for the update, imagine if i wrote actual novels (Which I hope to do one day) you'd have to wait a year or so. This chapter is mainly Prue and Paige bonding and so is the next chapter. Phoebe and Paige will have some bonding in Chapter 17, most likely. This is of course if the sisters' plan goes accordingly. Rowan will come up eventually, maybe not this chapter, but soon. Thanks, I take pride in my skills. I've been writing fiction for 8 years. I'm also on my school Newspaper._

_**Sammy Ocean**: Thanks for the compliment! :) I love to write, this story will continue for a while :)_

_**LatinBeauty008**: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this one too. _

_**LizardMomma**: Phoebe and Paige will have more bonding scenes :) All the sisters are going to be cautious around Rowan; he'll be questioned later on. _

**Chapter 15**

**Paige's POV**

"Yes?" I called down.

"Would you come down?" she asked.

"Let me get dressed," I said. I threw on yoga pants and an old top and I bounded downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked looking at Prue. She didn't look happy. What did I do now?

"I want to talk to you, come here," she said leading me to the couch.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know that guy you ran into today? Rowan?" she asked. I must have paled because she asked, "What is it Paige?"

"Nothing, what about him?" I asked.

"Do you know how old he is?" she asked.

"He's not much older than I am," I said.

"How much older?" Prue asked. She was hoping for him to be an adult so she could forbid me to see him. Wait how did she know I saw him? Phoebe! I told her I ran into some guy the other day. Prue must have connected it.

"A year, if that, he hasn't hurt me Prue or done anything I'm not comfortable with," I said.

"Paige how long ago was it that you met him?" Prue asked. I could tell she was trying to stay calm; to not yell at me.

"Not long ago, we've haven't even gone on any official dates," I said.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"Not too long ago," I said.

"Paige," she said more sternly.

"The day I ran off after you tried to take me home; from Glen's," I said caving.

"He hid you from us didn't he?" she asked standing up.

"I'll admit maybe it wasn't the best idea but he makes me happy. Is that so bad?" I asked.

"Paige he's just using you!" Prue said.

"You don't know that!" I said standing up to face her better, "He wouldn't do that anyway!"

"Paige sweetie, guys can be real scum," Prue said sitting me back down.

"He isn't scum," I said, "He's romantic and sweet. If you don't believe me, I don't care. You can't forbid me from seeing him."

"Paige I'm your guardian and your older sister," Prue said.

"Yeah, but aren't my mom!" I yelled standing up. Prue stood up and tried to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I said slipping past her going upstairs. I entered Prue's room and saw the demon that attacked earlier.

I screamed; the demon launched at me and I orbed out of the way.

"Knife!" I called.

"Hey!" Prue said and the demon looked at Prue. I plunged the knife into the demon's back flames engulfed him as he screamed and died. I dropped the knife; well what was left of it, as Prue hugged me. I killed him. Oh My God! I killed someone!

"I can't believe I did that!" I said in a whisper, "I-I killed him."

"He would have killed you first," Prue said.

"But I killed him!" I said sitting on the bed.

"Paige he was a demon. There are exceptions," Prue said.

"But," I said.

"No buts Paige. Yesterday you were aiming to kill him right?" Prue asked.

"He was attacking all of you though. I wanted to help," I said looking at all of them; Phoebe and Piper were in the doorway.

"When a demon attacks you or your family then he or she deserves to die," Piper said.

"I guess so," I said, "But why didn't the spell work or your powers? Why did this knife work?"

"You orbed an athame by mistake," Piper said, "Look at the markings on the handle and the jewels. That's no ordinary knife." She handed it to me. She was right.

"I uh I fought the demon though. What's that _Elder _going to do?" I asked.

"It was self-defense; he can't do anything," Leo said.

"Oh," I said smiling.

"Yeah, come on let's go eat," Phoebe said going downstairs. I followed Piper and Phoebe and Prue followed me. I sat down at the table to chocolate chip waffles. It looked like Phoebe was already half-way done. I picked up my fork and took a bite.

"Mmmmm," I said I finished chewing, "These are amazing."

"Thanks, I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking," said Piper looking at Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe asked her mouth full. I laughed. I saw Prue smile out of the corner of my eye. Breakfast was done with fifteen minutes and I went to get changed in jeans and a black top. I looked at my olive green jacket; this was one of the last things my parents had seen me wearing. I folded it and placed it next to me on the bed. Prue knocked on the doorway as I was about to start brushing my hair.

"Hey," I said as Prue picked up my hair brush, "I was going to use that."

"Yeah, well I'm going to brush your hair," she said.

"Prue I can brush my own hair," I said as she started brushing through my hair.

"Yeah, but I want to brush it," she said.

"I'm sixteen, besides it's my hair," I said reaching for the hair brush but Prue held it out of my reach.

"Nah, ah ah," she said teasing me holding it above me.

"Give it!" I said standing on my tip toes. I got up on the bed and my head hit the ceiling light.

"Ow," I said slipped backwards and somersaulted of the bed.

"Paige?" Prue asked panicking. She looked down at me from the bed and I saw the hairbrush. I grabbed it before she could do anything. I stood up and cheered jumping up and down.

"Hah!" I said sticking my tongue out at Prue.

"Oh you little," Prue said. She grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed and she started tickling me.

"Stop!" I tried to say in-between laughing. The hairbrush slipped out of my grasp and Prue grabbed it. I started breathing normal again.

"No fair," I said. She sat me up and I almost tipped over the bed again.

"Careful," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as she started brushing my hair again.

"Why are you brushing my hair?" I asked Prue.

"Because I want to," Prue said, "And you hair is so soft and thick." I didn't see her point but I didn't ask.

"Do you know when you are getting your braces off?" she asked me.

"Um I'm supposed to get them off in a month or so," I said.

"I had braces when I was about your age," she said.

"Oh, who'd you go to?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't know them; they left town right after I got them off," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Do you want your hair pulled back? Braided?" she asked me.

"Just leave it down," I said.

"Okay," she said. She put my hair brush back on her dresser.

"Come on," she said extending her hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"Out," she said; I grabbed her hand, "Don't you want to get your jacket?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I have one downstairs."

"Okay," she said leaving her room, "So after lunch Phoebe and you can pick up some paint."

"Fine," I said, "What are we going to do till then?" I asked.

"I thought you might want to pick some clothes up from your house," Prue said.

"Are we going in a car?" I asked.

"No, we'll box some things up and Piper's going to pick them up later," she said.

"Okay," I said.

About ten to twenty minutes later we entered my house. I smelled my mom's perfume and the faint smell of smoke because my dad was always smelling of it; being a fireman and all. I walked into the kitchen and there were some dishes in the sink. I picked a rag up used to clean them. My mom was holding this the other day and my dad was holding the coffee cup to my right.

I put those items down and entered my parents' room. The bed was made and there was a picture of me when I was a toddler on one of the nightstands. Then there was one of us last Christmas for our family photo. This was the last picture we had taken together. I sat on their bed and just held the photo in my hands. Prue sat down next to me.

"Can we have this at the funeral?" I asked.

"Sure," she said wrapping an arm around me as I laid my head on her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'll most likely update this story once more before March 12. March 12- 16, I have OGTs. I've had 4,500 hits total for this story and 78 reviews. Thank you so much! If you have friends that like Charmed please tell them about my story! For the previous chapter there were 6 reviews!_

_**MissyCole23**__: There will be more Prue and Paige bonding in this chapter! I don't plan writing a novel anytime soon; after I get my degree in Creative Writing I hope to. Do you ever plan on writing FanFiction?_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: So I take it you have older siblings? I'm the oldest in my family. Whenever I tickle my sister I get yelled at. Lol_

_**AnnaAngel23**__: Paige will continue to adjust living with her sisters'. Of course though there will be bumps on the way._

_**LatinBeauty008**__: Thanks for the compliment? What was your fave part?_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: I will be writing a chapter for her parents' funeral._

_**LizardMomma**__: Thanks, all her sisters are going to try to reach her._

**Chapter 16**

I took my head off her shoulder and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get more clothes," I said Prue nodded and she left to go in the living room. I entered my room and tried not to look at the any items my parents had gotten me over the past years. I pulled out some old suitcases and pulled all my clothes out of my dresser. I folded each piece carefully and placed them in the suitcases. All my clothes fit it two suitcases. I ran back to my parent's room and grabbed some of their clothing and stuffed it in one of the suitcases.

I slipped into the bathroom hoping Prue didn't see me. I opened the medicine cabinet. Prue hadn't let me take any pain medication; I thought it might be as some sort of punishment. I grabbed the bottle and it slipped; falling in-between the toilet and the sink. I reached for it and my head hit the cabinet. I cussed; loudly.

"Paige, are you okay?" Prue asked knocking.

"I'm fine, just slipped," I said. Prue used her power to unlock the door and I backed up from the counter and backed toward the shower. Prue bent down to reach for the bottle. She picked the bottle up and read it. Prue didn't say anything; she just left the bathroom with the bottle.

"Prue it's not what it looks like!" I said following her, "I was just taking it for the pain." Wait, that didn't come out right.

"Paige this won't numb the pain," she said not turning around.

"Prue, it isn't what you think," I asked her.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" she asked.

"You think I'm talking about my par- my parents but I'm not," I choked out.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked.

"My arms!" I said, "They still hurt when I rub against anything."

"That's why you were asking about the medicine earlier? It wasn't about your parents?" she asked.

"If I thought that pain medication like that could erase the pain from what happened; the bottle would have already been empty by the time you knocked on the door," I said, "Nothing will erase the pain; I know that."

"Maybe not now or anytime soon but the pain, eventually, won't hurt as it does now," Prue said.

"I find that difficult to believe," I said getting up to go to my room. I didn't check to see if Prue followed me up the stairs. I grabbed my suitcases careful not to look at anything else in my room. I'd be back; sooner or later I'd be back.

"Piper will pick these up later?" I asked setting them by the stairs.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"It'll get better Paige, don't worry," she said. I merely nodded yes, even though I what she was saying was a lie. We left my home and went to a small café for lunch.

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked.

"The soup and salad special and some iced tea," Prue said giving her menu to the waiter.

"A salad and water," I said giving him my menu.

"You're not very hungry?" Prue asked.

"Just had a big breakfast," I said.

"I had the same breakfast as you did," she said.

"I'm not used to having that size of breakfast," I said, "I usually have toast or something."

"With Piper as the cook that'll change," she said as the waiter brought our drinks. I took a drink of my water. Prue asked me more questions.

"I have a cat," I said when Prue asked if I had any pets, "Haven't seen her in a few days. I filled her food bowl a couple of days ago. It was empty when I checked it today. She's okay though; she's gone missing before. She always returns."

"What does she look like?" Prue asked.

"She's a cream colored cat, named Kit," I said.

"We have or had a cat named Kit," Prue said, "What's her collar look like?"

"It has this strange symbol on it; I think I've seen it somewhere but I'm not sure where." The waiter put down their food.

"Thanks," Prue said, "Book of Shadows."

"Book of Shadows? What about it?" I asked taking a bite of my salad.

"Do you think you saw the symbol on it?" Prue asked having some soup.

"I didn't really look at the cover or many pictures when I was flipping through it," I said.

"We can look at it when we get back to the Manor," she said. We finished our meals and paid then left the café. Phoebe was waiting in the living room when we entered the Manor.

"Hey! How was your day?" Phoebe asked taking my hand.

"Uh, fine I guess," I said.

"Phoebe, can you wait a minute? I was going to show Paige something," Prue said.

"Oh!" Phoebe said, "Go!" She ushered me toward the stairs. Prue stood by the Book of Shadows. I looked at the cover.

"That's it! That is what's on Kit's collar," I said, "Have you seen her?"

"Not lately, how long have you had her?"

"Umm about six months," I said.

"That was the last time we saw her," Prue said. Phoebe came bounding into the attic.

"Come on Paige, we are going to pick up paint," she said, grabbing my hand.

"Bye," Prue said laughing.

**Prue's POV**

"So how'd it go with Paige?" Piper asked when I called her at P3.

"It's up and down. She was just kind of quiet at her house. She fingered around for a while, nearly fell asleep on my shoulder. Then I went and accused her of taking pain killers because of her parents," I said.

"What? Is she okay?" Piper asked worried.

"Yeah, she was just taking it for her arm," Prue said.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to accuse Paige of anything but it's not like she's been exactly honest," Piper said.

"Piper what do you suggest we do? Use the Truth spell on her? When she finds out we used it she'll be even more wary of us than she already is," I said, "You don't think she was lying do you? Do you really think she was lying?"

"I don't know Prue; maybe Phoebe, Leo, or I could see if she is or not taking them," Piper said. "No, that doesn't go there! In the back! I got to go Prue." Piper hanged up and I called Phoebe.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"Who is it?" I heard Paige ask.

"Hi Phoebe its Prue," I said.

"Paige don't get that shade it's hideous," I heard Phoebe say to Paige.

"Says the girl who wanted me to pick 'precious pink' as my color!" she said.

"Phoebe!" I said.

"Oh! Sorry yes?" she said.

"Ask Paige about the pain killer incident earlier today; not now but later. Tell her I'm going to meet her principal right now," I told.

"Uh okay, bye," she said.

"Bye," I said. I grabbed my jacket and left for a meeting with the principal of Paige's school.

_A/N: Don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I would like to announce that this story has had almost 5,000 hits and it has 83 reviews! As for another announcement; I won't be updating this story or any of my other stories until March 16__th__ or later. March 12-16 I have Ohio Graduations Tests. So I'll be trying my best to not get on fanfiction. I'll check my email for reviews and when someone puts my story on an alert or fave list though. For those who read _**All the Sisters Growing-Up Together: The Power of Four**_ it'll be updated March 16__th__ or 17__th__! For the last chapter I had 4 reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter!_

_**MissyCole23**__: Paige isn't twice blessed. Wyatt is and forever will be twice blessed because he is the child of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. Paige is the first witch-whitelighter, that is known to the magical community. But at this time she isn't the only one. I'll leave you to ponder this _

_**Annaangel23**__: Paige will have more interaction with Phoebe this chapter and she'll have some bonding with Piper later. Rowan also comes in later but I couldn't tell you the exact chapter at the moment. _

_**Eillibsniknej**__: You'll find out more about the pain killers this chapter. Thanks, that storyline will continue becoming more serious. Yeah me neither; at least not when she was a teen. In the show, when she was in her mid twenties I noticed during season 5 that she wore a lot of pink._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: the youngest of cousins in my family is my little sis, I'm the 3__rd__ youngest of cousins I think. I tickle a lot of my 2__nd__ cousins; they're really young, like under 5 yrs old. I hope as Paige, becomes more comfortable at the Manor and w/ her sisters that you'll still feel for Paige. _

**Chapter 17**

The hallways were empty of the school with the exception of a few teachers and police officers. I walked up to a teacher.

"Hi, Could you show me to Principal's Harris' office?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall. Would you happen to be related to Paige Matthews?" he asked.

"How'd you know? You are?" I asked.

"You look just like her. I'm Mr. Martin; I'm a teacher of Paige's. She left during the middle of my class a few days ago. The staff was notified," he said.

"You mean the day she was suspended?" I asked.

"Yes, would you give my condolences to her?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, thanks for the directions," I said walking toward the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Hi, you must be Prue Halliwell," she said shaking my hand.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"My condolences," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"How is Paige?" she asked.

"She's doing as expected," I said.

"Of course, you are here to talk about her suspension, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, what was she suspended for?" I asked.

"She's cut classes several times, there's the possession of alcohol, and smoking on school grounds and among other things," she said looking in a file.

"What about drugs; such as over the counter medication?" I asked.

"No she hasn't been caught with any of that. She tries to avoid the clinic, in general, as often as possible but with her medical records that is understandable," she said.

"How long is Paige's suspension supposed to be?" I asked.

"A few weeks," she said.

"What's the possibility of Paige coming back to school Monday? What with happened after she was suspended?" I asked, "She finished all her school work. I have it here." I opened my bag and pulled out Paige's books and stack of homework.

"She finished this in a couple of days?" the principal asked.

"Hours actually," I said.

"This must be all her homework from the last month! I'd have to talk to the school board and some teachers of course," she said, "I'll call you later this evening or tomorrow morning. Now if you'd prefer not to get caught in a sea of students you might want to leave soon."

"Thank you," I said shaking her hand leaving the school.

**Paige's POV**

"So who was on the phone?" I asked looking at different shades of red and orange.

"Prue," she said.

"What'd she want?" I asked.

"To tell you she's meeting your principal," Phoebe said.

"I don't want to go back. Even if I'm able to go back, I don't want to, not yet anyway," I said.

"Paige you know you'll have to go back eventually right?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I know that," I said Phoebe turned around and I went a couple isles over to find more colors.

"Paige!" Phoebe called. I didn't answer back as I looked at the paint color mural before me. The picture was of a flower. Different shades of green used as the grass and the stem and leaves. The sky was several shades of blue. The flower itself was different shades of coral.

"There you are! Don't run off like that! I was worried," Phoebe said when she found me; she hugged me. I didn't respond or reply. Coral is my mom's favorite color. It was her favorite color. I picked one of the sample cards up; a light shade of coral.

"This is- was my mom's favorite color," I whispered, "The bridesmaid dresses at her wedding were coral. This is the color I want for my room."

"Okay," Phoebe said wrapping her arm around me; then she changed the subject, "Prue wants to pick up new bedding too. Your furniture will be moved in after we paint your room," Phoebe said. I had forgotten about really moving in with them. I would move in with them if they were my sisters. If they weren't would I still live with them? I forgot that I had an aunt and uncle. How could I forget them? Even if they were my sisters would I live with them or my aunt and uncle?

"Okay," I said.

"This is the color you want then?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. We bought the paint and some primer then left the store.

"Do you want to drop this off at home first?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. No one was home at the moment. I saw a flash of cream fur in the dining room. I walked toward it.

"Kit!" I said picking up the cat. She purred in my arms. Phoebe put the paint on the table.

"How'd you know her name?" she asked scratching in between Kit's ears.

"She's been my cat for six months. She was a stray and we took her in. Her name was already on her collar. We put up posters but no one called or reported her missing so we kept her," I said.

"You ready to get new bedding?" she asked.

"Okay," I said putting Kit down.

I picked out a cream comforter set and a coral sheet set at the store.

"This all you want?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said; I didn't understand why they're getting my bedroom ready when they don't know for sure yet if I'm their sister. The Elder said I'd be staying with them but like I'd listen to him.

"So, Prue told me what happened back at your house," Phoebe said as we walked back to the Manor.

"What about it?" I asked not really listening.

"That there was an incident with medicine," she said casually, very unlike Prue.

"I wanted to take it for my arm that's all. I told Prue if that stuff worked for the other thing then the bottle would have been emptied in seconds," I said kicking a pebble. I wrapped my arms tighter around me as there was a gust a wind.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"Yeah, this jacket isn't warm enough I guess," I said.

"Why didn't you wear your other jacket? The green one?" she asked.

"I'm not wearing that one anymore," I mumbled; she didn't question me any further. Not about the medicine or my jacket.

"Prue!" Phoebe called when we entered the Manor.

"In the conservatory!" she called back.

"We got paint; which we dropped off earlier and we picked up some new bedding," Phoebe said.

"Good!" she said, "We can start painting your room, Paige, tomorrow."

"Fine with me," I said sitting next to Prue on the couch and picking up the newspaper for today. I flipped through it looking for the obituaries. Before I could find it Phoebe took it from me.

"You don't have time to read the news; come on we are going to have some fun," she said grabbing my hand.

"But I," I tried to say as I was being pulled away.

"No buts come on; we are going to a movie," Phoebe said; I didn't want to see a movie; what I wanted was to see the paper. We were in the entryway of the Manor.

"Actually I'm kind of tired," I said, which was true. I had been dragged from one place to the next with one of my 'sisters'.

"Oh, okay," Phoebe said letting go of my hand sounding disappointed. I gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said going upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I would like to start out by apologizing for taking so long to update. Also for those who read 'Summoning Prue' I'll be updating tomorrow or Monday evening. Last chapter there were 174 hits and 5 reviews; 2 of which were by the same person. Also I'm not on hiatus for All the Sisters growing up together: The Power of Four! Please Read and Review all my stories! FYI: This chapter the POV switches several times._

_LizardMomma: Thank you; I work hard on all my chapters!_

_Sammy Ocean: ^^ thanks I'm glad you relate to Paige about the age thing, I relate to Prue that way. _

_MissyCole23: I'm glad you're excited, I think you'll enjoy this chapter very much since the sister involvement continues. I haven't see Despicable Me since I went to see it with my friend at the Drive-In down the road! It was a very cute movie ._

_Eillibsniknej: Yeah, this chapter will be a bit sad too. When I re-watched 'A Paige from the Past' a cat was mentioned and I thought of Kit. _

**Chapter 18**

**Po3 POV**

"Hey," Phoebe said sitting next to Prue.

"You and Paige aren't going to the movies?" she asked.

"She said she was tired, which I can tell she is," Phoebe said, "I asked her about the medicine."

"What'd she say?" Prue asked.

"That it was for her arm," Phoebe said, "Did you notice she won't wear her green jacket?"

"Yeah I have. Her principal said that Paige has been caught with alcohol and smoking but no other drugs," Prue said.

"So she was telling the truth then," Phoebe said.

"Most likely; I told you that when she young that she got sick. She was hospitalized for while. She must know a few things about medication," Prue said.

"So is she going back to school?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll be receiving a call today or tomorrow about that," Prue said.

"Paige doesn't want to go back," Phoebe said.

"We won't force her at least not for a while; but she'll be going back," Prue said.

"That's what I told her. So her jacket, the green one, have you seen her wear it recently?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she was wearing it the day of the crash though. It could be why she doesn't want to wear it," Prue said, "Anything happen while you were out?"

"She went into another isle and I called for her. She didn't answer; when I found her I told her not to run off," Phoebe said.

"What did she say to that?" Prue asked.

"She didn't. She was looking at these different shades of coral. Said they were her mom's favorite color," Phoebe said.

"She became distant?" Prue asked.

"Yeah; she talked in a whisper, until we came home. She saw Kit and picked her up hugging her," Phoebe said, "She lit up and smiled truly for the first time since she's been here."

"Kit is her cat; she was her family's cat for six months. She must be a member of the family to her. We aren't family to her yet," Prue said.

"She is one though, even if she doesn't feel it," Phoebe said.

"We just need to give her time," Prue said, "She talked to the social worker. I got a call earlier while you were out. She'll need more interviews; Paige wasn't exactly happy to be there; which is understandable. She did say that she knew we would keep her safe."

"Should we check on her? It's been about a half hour," Phoebe said.

"You can go check on her," Prue said shuffling through some papers.

"Okay, what are you looking through?" she asked.

"Legal documents; Cole said I had to read these and sign some of them," Prue said. Phoebe went upstairs looking for Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I heard them talking but I continued to Prue's room. Kit was on the bed. I sat next to her and held her.

"I've missed you," I said as she purred. I saw my suitcases next to the closet and I opened one. I pulled out my mom's cream fluffy robe and one of my dad's t-shirts. My bottle of wine, that I stole from my parents last week, slipped out. I put the bottle on the nightstand as I wrapped the robe around me inhaling my mom's scent. I put the shirt on a pillow and laid my head on that also inhaling my dad's scent. It was like they were there next to me. I took a chug of it; a burning sensation going down my throat. There was about a cup left. I drank more the pain disappearing. There was a sip left or so. My head hit the pillow and I fell asleep before I could drink it.

**Phoebe's POV**

When I entered the room Paige was asleep. She was in a long cream robe, which went past her feet, and Kit was sleeping next to her. I tossed the comforter over her and I was pleased that she wasn't crying like she was last night or the night before when Prue and I had checked on her.

One of her arms was dangling over the side of the bed. In her hand she clenched a near empty wine bottle. I reached for the bottle. There was maybe a sip left. Paige brought her drink here, which was very dangerous, didn't she think of what Prue would do if she caught her? What was worse though, was that she drank it. I had no clue how much there was when she brought it here. Prue needed to know and so did Piper. Should I wake her or have Prue do it? I'd have to warn Prue not to get mad at her; not to yell; like Grams did to me when she found my stash of alcohol.

"Prue," I said entering the conservatory.

"Hey what's up?" she asked looking up.

"She's asleep but I found this," I said holding up the near empty bottle.

"Oh my God," she said standing up and grabbing the bottle.

"Prue wait before you yell at her, think of why she did this," I said.

"Phoebe what were the reasons we drank? To have fun," she said.

"Prue do you really think Paige would drink now to have fun? After what happened?" I asked.

"You're right, but we're here for her. Our plan didn't work; maybe a grounding will," Prue said walking toward the stairs.

"Prue wait," I said. She looked back.

"I won't yell but I will be having a talk with her," she said continuing up the stairs. I followed and waited outside her door as she entered it to talk to Paige.

**Paige's POV**

"Paige wake up," I heard Prue's voice say as she nudged me. I kept my eyes closed.

"Paige, come on wake up," she said again. My hand closed around empty air. Oh no! The bottle wasn't there. They found it.

"Paige, come on, it's time to wake up," she said. I opened my eyes waiting for Prue to come into focus. If I said anything she would smell the alcohol; then again they already knew. And I knew she was going to yell.

"Come on, sit up," she said sitting me up. I felt a wave of nausea and Prue had a bucket for me in milliseconds and I puked into it. I groaned and leaned my head against the head board.

"This is what happens when you drink," she said holding up the bottle.

"I know what happens," I said.

"How much was left?" she asked, "Was it full?"

"No!" I said groaning I rubbed my forehead and puked in the bucket again. She wiped the corners of my mouth with a wet hand towel. Then she took another one and put it on my forehead as I leaned back on the headboard.

"Paige, how much was left?" she asked again.

"I don't know, maybe a cup maybe two," I said.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. If you don't think I am, I'm sure there's a spell that can make me tell you the truth," I said.

"There is," she said, I was right, she's probably already used it on me, and "We haven't used it on you. We don't use it on members of the family."

"That's cause you tell each other everything," I said, "Besides my family is gone, Parents dead, my aunt and uncle are somewhere on the ocean, I have Kit though," I said.

"You have an aunt and uncle?" she asked.

"Yes, don't know where they are. On some trip," I said. They go on trip every year somewhere different every year. They'll be surprised what's happened when they got back.

"Paige you have us," she said holding my hands, then my hair once I puked into the bucket again, "All that alcohol must be gone now."

"Who found it? You or Phoebe?" I asked.

"Phoebe, she told me," she said. I wrapped the covers back around me as I lied down.

"You aren't going back to sleep, you are in big trouble," she said pulling the blankets off me. I groaned.

"But I'm tired," I whined.

"You should have thought of that before drinking this," she said waving the bottle around.

"It wipes the pain away okay? I just wanted one moment of sleep without feeling guilty! When I see them in my dreams they're ghosts! They're ghosts because of me," I said, "Don't say I could talk to you or Phoebe or Piper or anyone else. Talking makes it worse! It's easier to numb the pain not to reopen it; not to relive what I did." I can't believe I just said all that to Prue. I buried my head in my pillow smelling my dad. I grabbed the edges of the t-shirt wanting to hug him to hold him. Just to picture him. I waited for Prue to get off the bed so I could cry in peace.

"Go away Prue," I told her.

"No, I'm not leaving," she said.

"Just go!" I said getting a little louder as the headache pounded in my head.

"Paige, I won't leave you. Not now, not ever," she said starting to rub my back. I refused to let the tears come.

"It's okay to cry Paige," she said. I was not going to cry; I already had cried too much. I sat up wiping any possible tears that might come anyway.

"I won't cry," I said getting off the bed. I stood up and there was another wave of nausea and I collapsed as Prue held the bucket under me as I puked once more.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I realized that last chapter I uploaded the chapter 18 for 'Summoning Prue' thanks to Sammy Ocean and MissyCole23! I uploaded the correct chapter so please read and review for that. I'm 6 reviews away from 100 reviews! So if all my readers could help make it to 100 I'd be very grateful. Last chapter besides the two reviews that informed me of the chapter slipup, there were 3 reviews!_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Yup, that's where I got the idea from. I've updated my other popular stories recently _

_**MissyCole23**__: The DNA results will come back soon, they'll prove that she is related to them and I'm not sure what I'm going to do about her sickness. Do you think that she should get it again?_

_**LizardMomma**__: Her sisters are going to help her understand, eventually, that she isn't alone in this and they'll find a way to help her. _

**Chapter 19**

"Ugh," I said wiping at my mouth.

"This is what happens when you drink," she said again.

"I know okay!" I said.

"Paige don't use that tone with me! You are already in too much trouble," she said.

"Sorry," I said easing myself up carefully. I saw that Prue was ready to catch me if I fell again.

"So, once Piper gets here we will be talking about your punishment," Prue said. What was my punishment for using my magic on Prue earlier? She wouldn't let me run alone but that was it.

"For now we will talk about Rowan," she said.

"What about him?" I asked keeping a straight face.

"You've met him before yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I was running the other day," I said.

"Have you met up with him any other times?" she asked.

"Prue he's just a guy I met," I said avoiding the question.

"You're avoiding the question," she said.

"Why does it matter if I've met him any other times?" I asked.

"It was just a question," she said.

"I like him okay, we've met at the park once or twice but that's it," I said, "We talked and stuff."

"That's it? When did you meet him again?" she asked.

"That's it, a while ago," I said.

"Are you becoming serious?" she asked.

"Eww! I don't want to have this talk with you," I said about to leave the room.

"Paige, you aren't going anywhere," she said.

"I'm just going to get a snack, that's all," I said. She followed me downstairs and I saw Phoebe in the conservatory reading the paper. I had forgotten that I was looking for their obituary earlier. Half the paper was on the table and half of it Phoebe was looking through. Before I went into the kitchen I grabbed the paper. I found the obituaries and then I found my parents'.

"Wait Paige," Prue said before I could read it.

"What?" I asked.

"Before you read that, you need to know something," she said.

"What?" I asked again.

"Your parents' funeral is Sunday," she said.

"This Sunday?" I gasped dropping the paper on the floor.

"Yes," she said sitting me down. Two days.

"I have to find a way to contact my aunt and uncle," I said.

"Paige we can do that," she said.

"No, I want to do it," I said. I flipped through numerous address books I had brought from my home. I found their cell number and dialed it.

"Hello?" asked my uncle.

"Uncle Dave?" I whispered.

"Paige?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me um I have to I have to," I was trying to say.

"Have to what sweetie? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, it isn't. Mom and dad they um they uh," I kept trying to say.

"It's okay, just stay calm and tell me," he said.

"They're dead," I whispered into the phone. Whispering what happened was easier. I burst into tears. Prue carefully took the phone from me as Phoebe hugged me, rocked me. She comforted me and tried to calm me down.

"Hi, this is Prue Halliwell. Paige is staying with us at the moment," she said.

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry. There was a car wreck," Prue said leaving the room but I could still hear her.

"Tuesday," Prue said, "We, my two sisters and I, found her after the wreck. She tried to run for the car."

"The funeral is Sunday. She just told us about you and the police didn't know anything. She said you went on a trip every year," Prue said.

"She does, we've done what we can to talk her out of it but she's set on the fact it was her fault," Prue said. Prue came back in and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sniffling.

"Hi sweetie," Aunt Julie said.

"Hi Aunt Julie," I said.

"How you holdin up?" she asked.

"I'm okay I guess," I said.

"And the people you are staying with, they're nice to you? You are respecting them right?" she asked.

"They're very nice. I'm trying; just difficult," I said, "There's three of them."

"All sisters?" she asked.

"Yeah, four total if you include me. Four sisters," I said. I was their sister, I know that now. No blood test can deny that.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she picked up the phone once she dropped it.

"I'm their sister," I said, "I wasn't exactly happy about it either earlier that is. They've been accepting while I haven't."

"May I speak to one of your sisters'?" she asked careful on the word sisters'.

"Sure," I said handing the phone to Prue.

"Hello," Prue said.

"We found a birth certificate. It was luck that we found her after what happened," Prue said leaving the room once again. I didn't hear her this time nor did I want to.

I sat on the living room couch as Piper walked in. Phoebe went to talk to her though I wasn't listening to what they were saying. The next thing I knew Piper was on the couch in front of me holding her arms open. She didn't ask me questions like Prue or Phoebe she just held me and comforted me. Prue and Phoebe did that too but Piper was different. I hugged her and she squeezed me back.

By the time I pulled out of the hug Prue was sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the couch and so was Phoebe.

"Are my aunt and uncle going to be at the um at the funeral?" I asked.

"Yes, they will be, don't worry," she said. Wait a minute we were all home. That meant it was time for the punishment talk.

"So Paige we do need to talk about something important," Prue said. I had hoped she had forgotten.

"What about?" I asked straightening up.

"Your punishment; not only did you use magic for personal gain. You used it on someone, more specifically me, your sister," she said.

"You've used it on me, by opening doors," I said.

"That's different. I didn't exactly use it on my sister," she said. I saw no difference but she continued.

"Then you drank alcohol. Drinking number one is illegal when under twenty one and number two; drinking is not tolerated in this household; neither is smoking," she said, "You are grounded for three weeks."

"Three weeks!" I said.

"Also, you are not allowed to use magic for two of those weeks only orbing for protection. You use magic and we _will_ use a binding potion," she threatened.

"But they're my powers!" I protested.

"You used them irresponsibly. Twisting your ankle in the park was no coincidence it was a backfire," she said, "You got around that though." The phone rang and Piper picked it up.

"Prue it's for you," she said.

"Prue Halliwell," she said.

"That's great news," she said.

"I will talk to her, how about next Monday then," she said.

"I'll call you if anything changes," she said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your principal," she said, "You can go back to school."

"I don't want to. Not yet, not ever," I said standing up walking out of the room. Okay so today wasn't the best day yet I still would get to see Rowan tonight on the roof. If I could be alone for a while that is.

**3RD POV**

"Paige! Get back here!" Prue called as she left the room, "I'll be back."

"Paige!" she called walking up the stairs. She knocked on the door to her room.

"Paige, open up," she said.

"Go away Prue!" she said.

"Open this door," she said. Paige didn't respond.

"Paige, open this door right now!" she demanded.

"Fine have it that way then," Prue said using her power unlocking the door swinging it open. Paige was sitting on the tree branch directly out the window. She was leaning against the tree trunk with no jacket as the wind blew through her hair. Her cheeks were red from crying.

"Paige you need to come inside," Prue said her voice softening.

"I'm not going back to school," she said.

"We aren't forcing you," she said.

"I'm not going back," she said again.

"Just come inside," she said offering her hand.

"No," she said standing up, planning to go up higher into the tree, instead she slipped. Her bandages were torn and the scrapes were reopened as they slid on the tree.

"Paige!" she said. Paige stayed there dangling from the branch.

"Hold on Paige," Prue said.

**Paige's POV**

I dropped to the ground. My arms were scraped up a bit more but I didn't care.

"Paige, get back here," Prue said looking down at me. I didn't want to go back, I wanted to go home. My parents had caught me coming inside all the time but when the branch did break my dad caught me before hand. Prue had wanted to help me; but I didn't want her help. I didn't want anyone's help.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Only 2 reviews away from 100! Last chapter there were 4 reviews! Also which story should I update next? My 'Power of 4' story or 'Summoning Prue'?_

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, they'll be brought in the next chapter. The next couple of days will be in the next chapter ; Paige won't be talking too much._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: That's okay and thanks for the compliment. Think about what all Paige was grounded for. She was caught w/ alcohol in her room. If that was me my mom would take away all my electronics forever. Prue's teenage life will come up sooner or later. _

_**MissyCole23**__: Like what kind of sick? 24 flu or what she had as a kid? After the funeral they'll be having a bonding day to get Paige to open up._

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Remember this is Prue's window, wait till Paige gets her own room. *.*_

**Chapter 20**

I sat at the base of the tree.

"Paige, don't go anywhere," Prue called out. Where was I supposed to go? Home; they'd bring me back. Prue wasn't the one that came and got me though, it was Leo.

He sat next to me and said hi.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"Not really but I don't exactly have much of a choice do I?" I asked.

"Everyone has a choice, Paige," he said.

"I don't," I said standing up; I climbed back up the tree. The branch that I slipped from was perfectly safe and I climbed back in. Prue hugged me and my body went stiff. Then she chastised me about climbing trees.

"I've been climbing trees my whole life," I said, "I don't want a 'it's not safe talk' okay?" Prue then changed the subject.

**3****rd**** POV **

"Let's get those arms cleaned," Prue said.

Paige sat on the toilet as Prue cleaned her cuts. Paige flinched as Prue touched the washcloth to her arm.

"Hold still Paige," Prue said.

"Well it hurts," Paige said rubbing her arms.

"Don't do that," she said taking her hands off her arms.

"But it hurts," Paige whined.

"If you hadn't gone out on that tree then slipped, this wouldn't have happened," Prue said. Paige didn't say anything.

"Done," Prue said after putting the cream on her arms, "We'll leave the cuts to dry out. They'll heal quicker." Paige stood up.

"Well I guess I'll go and unpack," Paige said and Prue knew she was lying.

"Uh uh, you are going downstairs and you will stay down their till after dinner, then you'll be going straight to bed," Prue said, "You will not leave this house unsupervised for the next three weeks."

"Fine," Paige said going downstairs to sit on the couch.

"Hey!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Don't talk to me," Paige said putting her face in her knees.

"Okayy," Phoebe said looking at Prue. Prue motioned for Prue to follow her in the kitchen. Piper was making macaroni and cheese.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"She fell out of the tree," Prue said.

"She's okay?" Piper asked.

"Her cuts are reopened," Prue said, "Other than that she's okay. She's not happy."

"Of course not we just grounded her," Phoebe said.

"Dinner almost ready?" Prue asked Piper.

"About another thirty minutes," she said, "Could you keep an eye on it? I'm going to go check on Paige."

"No problem," Prue said then Piper went to the living room. Paige's back was facing her; she was lying down taking up most of the couch.

"Go away Piper," Paige said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Piper asked.

"I could sense it," Paige mumbled against the couch.

"I could hear you better if you turned around," she said.

**Paige's POV**

She wasn't going away, I didn't turn around though. I closed my eyes shut as Piper turned me around herself. She lifted me up and sat my head back down on her lap. She started combing through my hair with her fingers. I kept my eyes shut though. My mom did this whenever I was nervous, like before I went to a doctor's appointment. I blinked my eyes open but Piper didn't see. She kept combing through my hair.

"I miss them," I whispered.

"I know," she said. I sat up and brushed my hair out.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready!" Prue called.

"Well I guess that answers my question," I said. I sat down at my table and thanked Piper. Phoebe and Cole joined us.

"Where's Leo?" I asked; he was here a little bit ago.

"Out on whitelighter duty, again," Piper said.

"Oh," I said. Not much was said at dinner. I didn't mind though afterwards I thanked Piper again. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I sat on the windowsill waiting for night to come and Prue to check on me. She did check on me.

"Paige?" she asked knocking on the door, "Are you decent?"

"Yes," I said looking out the window.

"It's late, you'll be going to bed soon right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She said goodnight then left the room. I climbed into bed and she checked on me in thirty minutes; she kissed my forehead and left the room. I waited a bit longer then climbed to the roof.

"Paige," he said. I slipped and he caught me, "Careful."

"Thanks," I said, "And thanks for covering me with my sister earlier."

"No big deal," he said. He sat on the roof and pulled me into his lap.

"This is nice," he said.

"So um how is our relationship going to work? My sisters are already suspicious," I said.

"Do you want to keep it a secret?" he asked.

"We'll have to at first anyway," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"By the way what did you mean last night when you said it was our midnight?" I asked.

"We were dancing then you had to leave unexpectedly yet you didn't leave a shoe," he said, "But I brought you this." He handed me a single red rose. I brought the rose to smell it. Then his lips touched mine.

"Paige!" Phoebe called out the window.

"I have to go," I said, "I'll be running tomorrow morning with Prue but I can meet you here tomorrow night."

"Okay, be careful getting back in," he said.

"I will, bye Rowan," I said. I placed the rose on the roof because when Phoebe or my other sisters saw it they'd know I was meeting someone. I climbed down the tree careful not to slip.

"Paige, get in here!" Phoebe said. I climbed inside.

"Hey Phoebe!" I said.

"You're supposed to be asleep," she said, "And grounded."

"It's not like I sneaked out all I did was go to the roof," I said.

"Paige you aren't supposed to leave the house unsupervised," she said.

"Oh please, like you didn't sneak out when you were grounded, or even if you weren't grounded," I said.

"We aren't talking about me we are talking about you," she said.

"You avoided the question," I said.

"What's going on?" Prue asked coming into the room followed by Piper.

"Paige sneaked out," Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked then she looked at me.

"All I did was, go up to the roof," I said.

"Paige you're grounded, did you forget?" she asked. Piper left the room.

"It's kind of hard to forget when I'm always reminded!" I said.

"Paige," Prue said rubbing her temples.

"Here," Piper said handing Prue a lock.

"You're locking my window?" I asked. What the hell! They can't do this.

"Paige we don't have a choice. We can't even trust you even you're supposed to be asleep," Prue said. All of this seemed like it was the other night. My parents were yelling at me for sneaking out and I was defending myself. I thought I saw them, that they were right in front of me. They were mad; no they were pissed. They looked like this in the car. I was a disappointment, that's all I was. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just a disa," I said as tears spilled down my face. I told them this, I told my parents. They weren't there though; my sisters were. They were my new family I couldn't disappoint them. Piper pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay," she said as we sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," I said, I hope my parents could hear me.

"It's okay my Missy Paige," she said.

"So sorry," I mumbled. Piper made soothing sounds as she rubbed my back. I fell asleep in my sister's arms that night.

**Po3 POV**

"She's remembering everything," Piper said shifting to accommodate Paige.

"When we yell at her it must remind her of her parents yelling at her," Phoebe said.

"I don't want her to open up this way. It makes it harder than it already is," Prue said looking at Paige sleep peacefully in Piper's hug.

"Unfortunately she won't open up another way," Phoebe said.

"We just have to be careful what we say," Piper said, "What do you think pushed her off the edge today?"

"I said we couldn't trust her," Prue said sitting next to her, "Her parents must have said something about it sometime or other."

"It's hard to get mad at her because whenever we do she freaks and starts to cry again," Phoebe said.

"Sunday is going to be hard for her," Piper said, "We just have to stay with her and if she doesn't say anything that's okay. We won't force her."

"I'll stay with her tonight," Piper said moving Paige near the headboard and laying the blankets over her.

"Okay," Prue said saying goodnight as she and Phoebe left the room. Piper wrapped her arms around Paige as Paige buried her face in Piper's shoulder.

_Please review this chapter and don't forget to add which story you want me to update next!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: My updating will be slowing down a bit because school starts up this week. Then two more months and summer break! After Paige is able to move on the real trouble will start more demons, magic school (possibly), and boys! Last chapter there were 6 reviews. Don't forget to Review!_

_**Just Another Crazy Radical**__: What did you find amazing? Was it the whole chapter or just a certain scene? Or was it just my writing?_

_**MissyCole23**__: I'm not sure that I want Paige to end up in a hospital but maybe home sick for a week or two. My mom has asthma and she got it when she was an adult so I may get it later. _

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Prue'll be nice in this chapter later._

_**Lizard Momma**__: Thank you _

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Here you can drink under parent's supervision at 16 I think, otherwise you have to be 21 and I heard they're trying to rise that age. Prue is also looking out for Paige's well being. She doesn't want her to resort to alcohol as a reflex to depression. _

_**SimplyMegan15**__: Thank you, I hope you'll read to the end, whenever that is _

**Chapter 21**

**Paige's POV**

When I woke up I was alone in my bed. Did Piper not sleep with me tonight? Or did she leave when I fell asleep?

"Piper?" I called getting sitting on the side of the bed facing the door. Piper came into the room with a towel that was wrapped around her wet hair.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know where you were," I mumbled.

"I didn't leave you last night," she said sitting next to me.

"Oh," I said.

"Get some clothes on you don't mind getting paint on," she said, "We're going to paint your room today." I nodded as she left the room and then I put on gray sweats and walked downstairs. Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast and both Phoebe and Prue were drinking coffee at the kitchen table. I cautiously sat down and grabbed the newspaper in the center.

"Good morning," Prue said.

"Morning," I said.

"Do you want to go for a run this morning?" she asked.

"No," I said flipping through the paper not really reading the articles.

"How come?" she asked. Does she have to question everything?

"Just not in the mood, that's all," I said looking at an article about my school. Some teacher was caught in some high speed chase. It wasn't a teacher I knew though.

"Here you go," Piper said putting down oatmeal.I didn't particularly cared for oatmeal but I didn't say anything as I ate it. My pager went off and I checked it. Glen! It was seven so he just left for his work. It said that he was outside.

"Paige who is it?" Phoebe asked. I got up from the table.

"Paige, where are you going?" Prue asked following me. I opened the door and Glen smiled as he stood in front of his car. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Glen!" I said.

"Hey Paige!" he said hugging me back, "You doin okay?"

"Yeah, 'cept they grounded me," I said.

"Aren't you always grounded?" he asked smiling, "What for?

"No! Okay maybe most of the time. I was grounded because I played a little prank on Prue then took off and I was caught with alcohol," I said, "What's going on at school?"

"Nothing much, except Ms. Kilger is in jail for some high speed chase," he said.

"Yeah I heard about that," I said, "They're watching us." I whispered into Glen's ear.

"It's okay, do you want to hang this afternoon?" he asked.

"Grounded remember. I'll see you tomorrow though?" I asked.

"I'll be there Paige," he said.

"Thanks," I said hugging him.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said.

"It's okay on my way from running from them I met someone," I said.

"Who?" he asked; he wasn't jealous which was good.

"Someone named Rowan, I don't think he goes to our school," I said.

"He's treating you right?" he asked.

"Of course if he wasn't I'd drop him. You know that," I said. I felt someone's hand on my elbow.

"Time to go inside Paige," Prue said, "You're grounded remember?"

"I was just talking to Glen. Chill Prue," I said.

"No it's alright," Glen said. He was getting on their good side so he could keep seeing me. I slipped out of Prue's grasp and hugged Glen once more.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye Paige, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. I hugged him as long as I could before Prue pulled me away from him.

"Inside Paige," she said pointing toward the Manor. I said goodbye one last time before I went into the house.

"Paige before you go darting out of the house you need to tell us who it is," Prue told me as I sat down on the couch.

"It was Glen. If it was someone I didn't know nor like do you think I would go outside?" I asked.

"Tell us next time, okay?" Prue said.

"Whatever," I said. The next hour or so my sisters went along with their business then they said we would start painting my room. I started painting one wall not really saying anything.

"So Paige what color is the room at your old house?" Piper asked.

"Green," I said. My other sisters tried to make polite conversation with me but I wasn't in much of a mood to talk. Lunch came and went then we were done with my room. They said that Leo and Cole would bring my furniture tonight when the paint was dry. Throughout the afternoon they kept trying to make conversation with me but I didn't want to talk.

Tomorrow I'd have to accept that this wasn't a dream or that they weren't on a trip. Leo and Cole moved my furniture into my room and I unpacked my clothing as Prue watched to make sure I hadn't hidden anything else in my suitcase.

"Prue I don't have anything hidden," I said.

"I just want to be sure," she said.

"Do I really have to be grounded for three weeks? Couldn't it just be two?" I asked.

"Do you understand why you've been grounded that long?" she asked.

"I used magic on you, took off, and drank alcohol. You're telling me that you never sneaked out or drank alcohol?"

"Paige we aren't talking about my past mistakes," she said, "We're talking about you. Now you're grounding would have actually been maybe a week or two if Leo hadn't healed you're ankle." It was supposed to be a punishment but also something harmful that had happened to me getting out of that car.

"Because getting out of that car was unnatural. If I wasn't a witch or whitelighter or whatever, I would've burned in that car with them. Like I should," I didn't finish. The tears were spilling and Prue pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you ever say that. Don't you ever even think that. There is no reason for you to die," she said. I simply nodded and I finished unpacking. Prue went to help with dinner and I sat on my bed as Kit was lying down next to me. They tried to talk to me at dinner but they failed. I didn't go to the roof I just lied down next to Kit and fell asleep.

The next morning I got dressed in a hideous black dress. I showed no emotion as Prue French braided my hair.

**3****rd**** POV**

Several people from Paige's dad's work showed up and so did Helen's friends. Glen and his parents came too. Julie and Dave Matthews walked into the church Paige went to. They saw Paige with her sisters.

"She really is their sister," Julie said.

"She looks exactly like them," Dave said.

"Uncle Dave! Aunt Julie!" Paige said hugging them.

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"They're gone," she said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You'll be okay," her aunt said. Paige sat next to her aunt and uncle for the service. Paige didn't really listen to it she just leaned on her uncle's shoulder.

Prue met her aunt and uncle afterwards and they talked about custody.

"How is she doing with you?" Julie asked.

"She didn't talk too much yesterday, she been doing a lot of running," Prue said, "I talked to her school. She can go back anytime."

"She's a good girl really," Julie said.

"I know, she's just lost; we all were at some time," Prue said looking at Paige was sitting next to Piper on some sofa.

"We can talk about this some other time," Dave said, "She can stay with you for the time being, can we meet with you tomorrow evening?"

"Yes does tomorrow at six work at Quake?" Prue asked.

"That's fine," Dave said. Paige said goodbye to them.

"You, be a good girl okay? It'll be okay don't you worry," Aunt Julie said as she hugged Paige, "We'll see you soon." Paige went home with her sisters and went to her room.

"Should we go up and check on her?" Piper asked.

"No, she needs some time alone," Prue said.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'll be uploading Chapter 23 either this weekend or the next just to let y'all know. For this story there are over 100 reviews! 107 to be exact and I thank all my reviewers! Also I'd like to thank the people who put my story on their alert and favorite list for the last chapter. Last chapter there were 3 reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter!

**Sammy Ocean**: I didn't mean to! This chapter is fairly sad so be warned! Happy Belated Birthday! Thanks, I'm glad my stories can bring out emotions in my readers whether they're happy or not

**MissyCole23**: Prue's just overprotective that's all. She is a bit uptight though at times. Demons and leprechauns will come eventually, though I won't tell win

**LizardMomma**: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too

**Story Alert**: ShereeLouise60

**Favorites**: AprilBaby95 and ShereeLouise60

**Chapter 22**

**Paige's POV**

They didn't check on me but I didn't care. They were gone and it was my fault. Those people were at their memorial because of me. I wouldn't go to school; I couldn't not after what happened when I left. They wanted me to talk but I didn't; almost not at all yesterday and I wasn't going to talk much today.

They did eventually check on me. It was around dinner time. I was lying on my bed; which smelled so much like home. I wanted to be home, not this house, the one that I grew up in.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked. She came into my room and I pretended to be asleep.

"It's time to eat dinner," Phoebe said.

"Not hungry," I mumbled.

"I know today was hard, but you need to eat. It's what your parents," she was saying when I started yelling at her.

"You have no idea what my parents would have wanted. You have no right to speak of them!" I yelled then I lied back down on the bed, "Just go away please."

"Paige," she said getting on the bed.

"Please! Please just go," I begged. She left which I found surprising.

I didn't care if I got in more trouble I was going home, they didn't put a lock on this window. I opened my window and sneaked out. I ran to my house and climbed through my bedroom window. I ran downstairs and locked all the doors and windows. I kept the lights off and went into my parents' bedroom. I climbed into their bed and pulled their covers over me.

**PO3 POV**

"She's pretty upset," Phoebe said as she entered the living room.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I told her that she needed to eat. That it was what her parents' would want," Phoebe said.

"They would," Prue said, "What'd she do?"

"She freaked and yelled at me. She told me to go and I did," she said, "She was laying down on the bed."

"We'll check on her after dinner; bring her some food. If she doesn't want to eat now she doesn't have to but she needs to eat tonight," Prue said.

"So you met her aunt and uncle tonight?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we're going to meet tomorrow evening at Quake," Prue said.

"Wow Quake, haven't been there in a while," Piper said.

"Their food has probably gone downhill," Phoebe said.

"They're under new management; last that I heard," Piper said.

"Hey, how's Paige?" Leo asked joining them.

"She won't come out of her room," Phoebe said.

"Leo, maybe you could talk to her. She won't listen to any of us," Prue said.

"Yeah, after dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you also bring some food up to her?" Prue asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Now kiss your wife," Piper said he kissed her she tilted her head up.

"I'll go talk to Paige," he said after dinner was finished. He came back down seconds later.

"Paige isn't upstairs," he said.

"What?" Prue said walking toward him.

"She's not upstairs; her bed is empty," he said.

"Are you able to sense her?" Piper asked.

"I can try," he said closing his eyes, "She's at her old home."

"Let's go," Prue said.

"Wait," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean wait? Paige sneaked out when she was supposed to be grounded," Prue said.

"Bringing Paige home then yelling at her isn't going to help," Phoebe said.

"We can't just, not go get her," Prue said.

"I know, but we can't go and yell at her," Phoebe said, "She's already stressed and scared and she feels she's alone. I agree with you, that she needs to be here, but we can't yell at her not now. She needs us most now."

"You're right, we'll bring some food, Leo be ready to orb us," Prue said as Piper put the soup in a tupper-ware container. They all held hands as Leo orbed them to Paige's house.

"Look at her," Prue said looking at a sleeping Paige. She was curled up into a ball on her parents' bed.

**Paige's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was still home; they hadn't come to get me. Or they hadn't check to see if I was still in my room. They would later this morning though, and then they come and yell and bring me back home. I felt a hand on my side.

"Paige, are you awake?" Prue asked. My eyes shot open. They were here; they were going to yell at me.

"Please don't yell at me," I cried.

"I'm not going to yell at you," she said. I didn't say anything. I felt the bed shift as she stood up.

"I'm going to get you some food," she said leaving. I didn't want food, nothing could fill the pain inside me. It wasn't Prue that came in though, it was Piper. She pulled me up brushing my hair out of my face.

"Here," she said holding a spoon out with some soup in it. I shook my head 'no'.

"Paige you need to eat," she said kindly. I wasn't hungry and I shook my head again.

"I know you're hurting but you, I mean, your family, our sisters and I are going to take care of you. Prue may seem a bit uptight and bossy but she's just overprotective of you right now. She doesn't want you to do something dangerous," Piper said. Like what? Go after demons? No chance of that.

"It'll feel better if you have some food in you. We are just going to take this one step at a time okay?" Piper asked. I was content in my parents' bed and I wasn't plan on going anywhere or doing anything. I didn't say anything and Piper sighed.

"I'll leave the soup, its late maybe you should just get some more rest," Piper said leaving the room. It was three in the morning; Piper had left the soup on the bed. I cautiously stuck my finger into it. It wasn't hot, it was warm. I tasted the soup that was on my finger and I liked it. I looked out the door and didn't see my sisters. The soup was gone in ten minutes. I wasn't tired anymore and I grabbed the empty bowl and slipped out of the room. I found my sisters in the living room. As soon as I stepped in, with the bowl in hand they all turned to look at me.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Last chapter there were 5 reviews!_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Paige will become happy again but unfortunately it'll be a while._

_**MissyCole23**__: You'll find out what they were doing in this chapter! Thanks for the compliment! You should totally create an account! You'll be able to track stories and favorite them, same thing for authors! And you'll be able write your own stories!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, Prue's patience is going to go up throughout this story _

_**Nan7**__: Thank you! Yeah I know that feeling. I'm glad my story was able to bring you back into the Charmed Universe! Possibly, you'll just have to wait and see . Prue will get stressed now and then 'cause of Paige. _

_**Katybug13**__: I feel bad for Paige too. They'll be some bonding soon, if Paige feels up to it of course._

**Chapter 23**

**Po3 POV**

"She looks, peaceful," Phoebe said.

"On the outside maybe," Piper said.

"How long do you think it'll be till she wakes?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Prue said.

"What do you think we should do till she wakes?" Piper asked sitting on the corner of the bed.

"We could talk about what we're going to do," Phoebe said, "This won't be easy for her. It's not easy for anyone. We just have to make sure she knows that the car wreck wasn't her fault."

"How do we do that?" Prue asked.

"We talk to her, when she trusts us, it'll take time. She'll go crazy after spending so much time with us, keeping an eye on her. She'll open up, I hope, but it won't be today or tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"I'll go get some food ready," Piper said leaving the room.

"So should we just wait for her to wake?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess, it's only ten, we can all stay in here. Since I'm a light sleeper, I'll sleep next to her. When she stirs I'll wake up," Prue said.

"I'll go tell Piper told hold the food," Phoebe said getting off the bed.

"Phoebe and I should stay in the living room. When Paige wakes up and sees all of us, I don't want to overwhelm her," Piper said coming into the room. Prue nodded and the light was turned off when her other sisters left the room.

"Piper do you think we'll all eventually have a strong bond with Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"You went to college for this remember?" Piper asked, "I think we'll all have a bond with her but it's going to be a while."

"What about Prue?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled.

"Remember when we were all in High School? And even after that? You and Prue were always butting heads. All it was was a war. Well with Paige, I bet she's just as stubborn as or even more so than Prue. They're not just going to have a war like you Pheebs. It's going to be World War III. Paige might be closer to you than all of us. You're not as far apart in age as the rest of us," Piper said.

"She's going to hate being the baby of the family," Phoebe said.

"It doesn't help that she's been an only child all her life," Piper said, "That alone is going to take a while to get used to. Not to mention she's also a witch. Goodness knows what trouble she'll get into. Could you imagine us with powers when we were her age?"

"I could hear Grams now! You're not supposed to use your magic for personal gain! You're grounded! Drink this potion!" Phoebe said giggling. Phoebe and Piper fell asleep on the sofa laughing that night.

"Piper, wake up," Prue said shaking her sister awake.

"What time is it?" Piper asked sitting up.

"It's almost three. Paige is awake. Would you make some soup or something?" she asked.

"Sure, do you want to take it to her? Or should I?" Piper asked yawning.

"You can, I'll wake Phoebe," Prue said. Piper went into the kitchen grabbing the food she brought over.

"Phoebe," Prue said shaking Phoebe violently. She fell off the couch.

"Who's there?" Phoebe said in a defensive stance.

"Me," Prue said. Phoebe lowered her arms.

"Oh," she said, "Paige awake?"

"Yeah," Prue said and Piper left the room heading toward the room Paige was in.

Paige was lying down on the bed and Piper walked over to her. She sat paige up and she leaned against the headboard. Piper pulled Paige's hair out of her face.

"Here," she said holding a spoon out with some soup in it. She shook her head 'no'.

"Paige you need to eat," Piper said kindly. She shook her head again.

"I know you're hurting but you, I mean, your family, our sisters and I are going to take care of you. Prue may seem a bit uptight and bossy but she's just overprotective of you right now. She doesn't want you to do something dangerous," Piper said.

"It'll feel better if you have some food in you. We are just going to take this one step at a time okay?" Piper asked. Paige didn't respond.

"I'll leave the soup, its late maybe you should just get some more rest," Piper sighed leaving the room.

"So, what did she say?" Phoebe asked.

"She didn't say anything," Piper said sitting in an armchair across from the couch.

"Is she going to eat the soup?" Prue asked.

"Doubtful," Piper sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Prue asked running her hand through her hair.

"We just have to be there for her. When she wants to talk she will," Phoebe said. After a minute or two of silence they heard someone enter the room. They all turned to look at her. It was Paige; she was holding an empty bowl. Her hair was uncombed and her eyes and cheeks red from crying.

"I was just um going to put by bowl in the sink," she mumbled. Phoebe was quick.

"I can do that for you," she said taking the bowl from Paige. Paige mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks'.

"Do you want something to drink?" Piper asked, "I could make hot cocoa." Paige shook her head 'no' and put her hands into the pocket of the hoodie she had on.

"It won't be any trouble," Piper said getting up going into the kitchen as Phoebe was coming out.

"So, Paige I thought we could just hang out today," Prue said.

"No thanks," Paige said leaving the room. Phoebe went after her and she grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fun," Phoebe said.

"How?" Paige whispered , "How can I have fun? I killed them."

"You didn't kill them Paige," Phoebe said, "Come on, it'll get your mind off things."

"One hour," she relented.

"Yay!" Phoebe said bring her into the living room. Paige sat on the couch next to Piper, whom was sitting next to Prue.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Prue asked.

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! What movie do you think Paige will pick? Please leave a review and I'll update soon!_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: There are 120 reviews for this story! Thank you so much!_

_**JoTracy123**__: I'll do some research on Thunderbirds and I'll read your story when I have time. =) Have you had time to catch up?_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: the chapter just seems weird because when I uploaded the page breaks didn't load into it. There should be a page break right before Prue wakes Piper up. That might help clear some things up, I hope. Thank you =)_

_**Wya**__: I sent you a message and I would love to hear your ideas! This chapter Paige's POV is only for about a paragraph or two._

_**MissyCole23**__: I might choose that but Despicable Me only came out a few years ago. When the sister found Paige it was about 10 years ago. That is the name of the movie Phoebe likes!_

_**CharmedxHarryPotter**__: She's going to have a bit of bonding with Piper in this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Thanks, it won't be that movie, don't worry._

_**Nan7**__: Paige will be opening up soon, a little bit in this chapter!_

Please review once you're done reading!

Chapter 24

**Paige's POV**

I shrugged, I didn't really care what movie we watched. Prue knelt down in front of my family's movie collection. Prue pulled out a worn copy of The Wizard of Oz.

"How 'bout this?" she asked. I shrugged again and the movie was put into the VCR. I zoned the movie out and I fell asleep, leaning against Piper.

**Po3 POV**

Prue looked over to Paige and then she paused the movie.

"She's asleep," Prue said and Piper covered her with a blanket.

"We should take her home. It'll be easier to keep an eye on her there," Phoebe said and she called Leo. Leo picked up Paige, who was wrapped in the blanket and orbed home with the other sisters'. When Paige woke up later that morning, Prue had gone to work and Phoebe had gone job searching. Paige came downstairs and Piper had set out a bowl of soup for her.

"Hey Paige," Piper said taking her into the living room. Piper tried effortlessly for the next hour to get Paige to eat lunch.

"It's chicken noodle," she said. Piper put some on a spoon and lifted to Paige's mouth. Paige just glanced at it.

"Open Paige," she said. Paige didn't open her mouth.

"It'll make you feel better," Piper said, "You're going to eat Paige. I'm not going to force you but I know someone who will."

"I'll just puke it back up," Paige said and Piper took the opportunity to spoon the soup into her mouth.

"You puke this soup up and Prue will put you on bed rest and she'll stay by you until you're better," Piper said, "She doesn't take getting sick lightly. Neither do Phoebe and me." Paige started coughing. Piper felt her forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up," Piper said. Paige burst out crying. Piper pulled her into a hug.

"I miss them so much and I feel like crap all the time," Paige cried.

"I'm going to take your temperature and then you can go sleep," Piper said going to get the thermometer. After taking her temperature Paige went up stairs to sleep. Piper let her sleep for the next couple of hours then went to wake her. She took her temperature again.

"It's till 101.2," Piper said, "Here's some lemon- lime soda. It'll help your stomach." Piper helped Paige sit up and she helped her drink the pop. Piper was pleased to see that she didn't cough it back up.

"I want you to take a bath," Piper said, "I'll go run the water." The water was running and Piper came back into her baby sister's room and she helped her off the bed. Paige stumbled and Piper caught her.

"It's okay. One step at a time," Piper said.

**Paige's POV**

I felt a bit self- conscious in front of Piper when I was in the bath. At least I'm pretty sure it was her who was washing me. I was back in my bed and Piper was tucking me in. She pulled the hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. I heard the door open downstairs.

"Piper! Paige!" Prue called.

"You just go to sleep Paige. I'll be up later," she said. Or Prue would.

**Po3 POV**

"Hey Piper, how's Paige?" Prue asked her putting up her coat.

"She's sick. She has a fever over 101," Piper said.

"What? I'm going to go check on her," Prue said but Piper stopped her.

"Wait Prue. She's asleep or she's trying to. She doesn't feel very well and I don't want her to be under any pressure," Piper said.

"Piper I'm not going to put any pressure on her," Prue said.

"Prue she's stressed and she's only used to her parents taking care of her. More than one person helping her right now, when she's this upset, could just make it worse," Piper said.

"I'll check on her before I go to bed then," Prue said.

"How 'bout you check on her in a couple hours. Just to get some fluids in her and check her temperature," Piper offered. Prue smiled and agreed.

"So how come you're home early?" Piper asked.

"I thought it'd be best to print the photos here," she said, "I'm gonna head to the basement call me in a couple hours to wake Paige. Piper called the club to make sure everything was in order and then she started to plan about what she was going to make for dinner. Two hours passed quicker than she suspected and Piper told Prue to wake Paige and have her drink more pop.

Prue went upstairs and saw her sister asleep. She went to wake her.

"Paige," Prue said and her eyes fluttered open. She helped her sit up.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me Prue," she said holding the thermometer , "Open." Paige was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Open your mouth," Prue said.

"Oh," she said and Prue put it in her mouth. Prue sighed when she saw that there was no change.

"Let's get some fluids into you," she said situating herself so it was easy to get Paige to drink the pop. Prue was sitting against the headboard and Paige was leaning against her. Prue helped her sit up straight. She took a sip and even though it was only a sip she leaned over the bed and puked out the contents from the soup she had had earlier that day. Prue rubbed her back. Paige lied back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'll be back up later," Prue said and she checked her watch. She went to tell Piper that she was going to have dinner with Paige's aunt and uncle.

"All right, I doubt Paige will want to eat anything?" she asked.

"No she got sick and I would stay to clean it up but I have to be going," Prue said.

"I'll clean it up it won't be a problem," Piper said as Prue left.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: So in this chapter Prue meets with Paige's aunt and uncle and we find more about Paige being sick. Please review at the end of the chapter! I won't be updating till after Saturday 'cause of Prom, but I'll try to update Sunday or Monday! The more reviews the quicker I write :D_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thanks, Paige'll get better soon; once she gets better it'll be easier. _

_**Nan7**__: Well in this chapter there is the conversation! I hope it's up to your expectations!_

_**MissyCole23**__: There is a bit in this chapter but more in the next._

_**WyaRose**__: Thanks you! You'll find more about Paige being sick in this chapter! Have you checked my profile? I have the date on there!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Not all of those things are found out in this chapter but they will be found out soon._

**Chapter 25**

Prue walked into Quake and saw Paige's aunt and uncle. She went to joined them.

"Hi," Prue said shaking their hands.

"How's Paige?" Julie asked almost immediately.

"She's sick in bed," Prue said depressingly, "If you don't mind could you please explain about Paige's medical history? I want to know if I should keep an eye out for anything."

"When Paige was young she was in the hospital for a couple of weeks with pneumonia. The doctor, when she visited, would check her lungs and blood for it or any other disease. If she just has the flu, her fever will get lower but otherwise I'd take her to a doctor," David said.

"Thank you. I'll keep that all in mind when I get back home," Prue said, she ordered her food as did Paige's aunt and uncle.

"We think that it'd be best if Paige were to stay with you," Julie said, "David and I, though we lived around here for many years now live out east in Illinois."

"Sometimes it's best for a scenery change but sometimes it isn't," David said, "Paige seems comfortable with you. You are her family, it's not difficult to see the resemblance."

"Well, Paige isn't exactly thrilled with the idea of a new family," Prue said.

"She'll get used to it, eventually but until then she should stay with you," Julie said, "We love Paige very much and we want what is best for her. Right now it's to be with you. If she's switched to live with us, well all these changes are going to make it worse. Is she going to be returning to school? I mean the school she went to? Or will she be going to the one you went to?"

"Actually the school she most likely will be going to will help her, she'll be surrounded by students who are in her situation," Prue said. They assumed that she meant other grieving students not ones with powers.

"We still want to see her of course," David said.

"Yes of course, you are her family and she needs you now. When she is a bit more settled?" Prue asked.

"Yes, well," David said clearing his throat, "We must be going our flight leaves early tomorrow. We'll stop by the courthouse to sign any necessary papers." The bill was paid and that was it. Prue knew that their relationship would be mutual, only wanting what was best for Paige. She wished that it was more but she accepted it. When she arrived home she asked Piper how Paige was doing.

"I think that she may just have the flu," Piper said after she and Prue discussed about Paige having pneumonia, "I'll look up the other symptoms now, would you try to get Paige to drink this potion? Its Grams' old recipe, I thought it might help," Prue entered Paige's room and Paige normally pale, was paler than usual. Prue set the glass of medicine down and kneeled next to her on the bed.

She lightly shook Paige's shoulder, Paige gave a soft groan and her eyes opened.

"Hey Paige, I know your stomach isn't doing so well but I have something that'll help you, okay?" she asked. She held the straw up to Paige's lips. She drank some of the medicine and she started coughing.

"Ugh! That tastes horrible," she said her voice hoarse but returning to normal. Prue felt her forehead, she was cooling down maybe it was just the flu. Prue smiled inside and held the glass up to Paige.

"I'm not drinking that," she said disgusted. Prue frowned.

"It'll make you feel better Paige, drink," she said.

"No," Paige said then she burst into a fit of coughing. She lied back down on her bed her back facing Prue.

"Paige, you want to get better don't you?" Prue asked. Paige didn't answer. Prue gently turned her over. She grabbed the thermometer and stuck in Paige's mouth and waited. Paige didn't argue or retaliate. Her fever was going down a little maybe because of the medicine. She put the potion back on the dresser and returned to Paige, whom had fallen back asleep. Prue pulled the cover back over Paige and went downstairs.

"Piper can I see the description of the potion?" Prue asked. Piper nodded handing her book of Grams' personal spells and potions.

"Well, no wonder Paige doesn't want to drink it," Prue said, "I remember taking this when I was much younger than Paige and Grams' practically had to force feed me it."

"So Paige wouldn't drink it?" Phoebe asked from the kitchen table.

"She had a sip. She sounded healthier and she cooled down a bit, just like the potion says but if she doesn't drink all of it," Prue said, "she won't get better."

"Then she is in for some sisterly care then," Phoebe said, "It's most likely she'll be in bed for a week. If she took the potion she'd be better in a couple of days."

"If it is the flu that she has of course," Piper said. If it wasn't the flu she'd most likely be back at the hospital.

"How did lunch go?" Phoebe asked.

"She had pneumonia," Prue said.

"But she said she was in the hospital for months," Piper said.

"Think about it though, she was young and she was running a really high fever and hour being awake probably just seemed like eternity. Its how she probably remembers it still," Phoebe said.

"Do you think it's likely she'll get it again?" Piper asked stirring the soup.

"Maybe, but sometimes the body can fight a disease back," Prue said.

"Prue her body isn't normal though, she's going through all these changes and stress. You add getting sick on top," Phoebe said her voice getting quieter.

"And Leo can't heal her unless there's no hope," Piper said.

"We'll just have to help her get better than," Prue said, " We'll check on her every couple of hours if in a couple of days there is no change we'll get her some other help."

"Agreed; so is she staying with us then?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but once she's settled she'll visit them. They live in the mid-west," Prue said. Piper sat a bowl of soup down for Phoebe and for the rest of the night each sister took turns checking on Paige. Piper was the only one at least bit successful getting some more medicine into Paige.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!_

_**CharmedxHarryPotter**__: Thank you! There is some Paige x Piper bonding and Paige x Phoebe bonding!_

_**MissyCole23**__: Fighting demons is gonna be awhile, at least till she has some more practice with her powers. Paige won't be meeting Grams soon. She still needs to get over her parents' death, so maybe not till she has full control over her powers and doesn't feel guilty about their death._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Yeah, thanks I hope you like this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, I chose pneumonia because it isn't as life- threatening as cancer. People can get pneumonia several times and they'll still be fine, even if they feel horrible. Thanks_

**Chapter 26**

"Paige?" Piper questioned going into her little sister's room. She was lying on her side; turned away from Piper. She gently shook her awake.

"What's going on?" she mumbled. Piper sat her up and put the thermometer in her mouth. She grabbed the potion and took the thermometer out of her mouth. Still 101.

"Open," she told her. Paige's eyes were clouded with fever and she didn't understand.

"Mhh?" she said. Piper held a spoon of potion in front of Paige and nudged it to her lips. Paige seemed to understand what she was doing and she opened and swallowed the potion. She swallowed several spoonfuls and her fever started to go down. She realized that the potion tasted awful and refused to take anymore.

"Paige, aren't you starting to feel better?" Piper asked.

"It tastes awful, no," Paige said.

"Fine," Piper sighed but she stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"Your fever is going down," she said, "It's just less than 101 degrees. It's ten am, let's get you in a bath and clean pajamas. It took over an hour for Paige to bathe. She wasn't exactly willing to do what Piper asked. She changed into clean pj's and climbed back into bed. Piper busied herself with chores for the next hour. She went upstairs and woke Paige.

"Who's there?" she mumbled.

"It's me, Piper," she said. She put the thermometer in her mouth and waited.

"Your fever isn't going down. That potion should have worked," she said.

"Potion?" she asked.

"Medicine, I meant medicine," she said.

"You gave me a potion?" Paige asked her face flushing pink.

"Shh, Paige it's okay," Piper said trying to calm her down.

"No, no it's not! I can't believe you used a potion on me! What happened to not using magic on family?"

"Paige the potion was a type of medicine to help lower fever. It wasn't going to bind your powers or hurt you in any way," Piper said.

"You should have told me!" she said.

"You hardly took the medicine as it was," she said. Paige turned away from her and stood up. She stumbled and fell. Piper helped her up.

"Let's get you back to bed," Piper said.

"I'm not tired," Paige said.

"All right, you don't have to go back to sleep if you finish the medicine," Piper said holding half a cup of the potion.

"Fine," Paige said scrunching her nose up. Piper handed her the cup.

"Don't down it all at once," Piper warned. Paige took some sips and gagged. She kept doing this for some time but she finished the potion. Piper waited fifteen minutes and retook Paige's temperature. She was pleased that it had almost gone back to normal.

"So?" Paige asked.

"You can go downstairs into the living room," Piper said, "Stay on the couch."

"Whatever," Paige said going downstairs.

"Paige, you're up," Phoebe said when she saw her enter the living room.

"Yup," she said.

"You seem happier, healthier," she said.

"I feel better, it's not as blurry anymore," Paige said. Phoebe didn't ask about her parents.

"That's good. So um have you thought about school yet? About where you want to go?" Phoebe asked. Paige froze when asked.

**Paige's POV**

No I hadn't thought of it. I know that I was going to get my grades up. How long had it been now? Was it a week? Going back to school, this Monday? Not happening, maybe another week. I still hadn't decided if I wanted to go to Magic School though. It'd certainly be better if I was with students my age that could practice magic.

"I don't know yet," I said wrapping the blanket that was on the couch tighter around me.

"Well that's okay, you have time," Phoebe said, "So do you want to watch a movie?"

"No," I said leaning against Phoebe.

"You just want to hang here then?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, "Whatever."

"Do you wanna do nails?" Phoebe asked me. I hadn't done my nails in a while. The last time I'd done them was a few months back. It was with one of my friends, this was before the parties, alcohol, and smoking of course. This was before I became a disappointment to my parents. Maybe the fumes of the polish would clear my fever away. It wasn't that high anymore. As nasty as the potion, I mean medicine, tasted it worked or I think it did.

"Okay," I said. Phoebe got up and got some nail polish. Before she came back Piper came in and handed me an empty bowl.

"Just in case," she said leaving the room. I wouldn't need it.

"All right, what color?" she asked. I pointed to an olive green. She shook it and undid the lid.

"How long has it been since you did your nails?" she asked. I became quiet.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Phoebe said.

"It's stupid," I said wiping away some tears with my free hand, "Do you know where any tissues are?" A few tissues appeared in my hands and I wiped all of the tears away.

"You're getting control of your powers," Phoebe said.

"But I didn't mean to call them," I said.

"Well our powers are connected to our emotions," Phoebe said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe we should have this talk later after you're fully healthy," Phoebe said finishing my right hand. I gave her my left hand.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy now," I said then Phoebe became a bit blurry. She said something but I came out slurred.

"What?" I asked. She wasn't touching my hands anymore she was touching my forehead. She sat me on something, was it the couch? She called someone's name and I heard them come running. Someone different was in front of me now. I felt something cold in my mouth and I heard a beeping sound.

I was being lied down on the couch and covered with a blanket. Where was I again? I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I wasn't in the Manor.

**Po3 POV**

"Paige are you okay?" Phoebe asked her.

"What?" she asked. Phoebe let go of her hands and touched her forehead. She was burning up. Phoebe sat her on the couch.

"Piper! Come quick!" she called. Piper came in thermometer in hand. She, like Phoebe, felt her forehead. She put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the beep.

"Help me lie her down," she said to Phoebe. Paige soon fell asleep.

"So what do we do know? Grams potion didn't work," Phoebe asked.

"We'll talk with Prue when she gets home," Piper said.

"I hope she gets home quick, a 102 degree fever doesn't drop quickly," Phoebe said.

_A/N: So what'd y'all think? PLEASE review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I'll try to upload another chapter by next weekend! Last chapter there were eight reviews!_

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ There is a bit more bonding in this chapter between Paige and Prue._

_**MissyCole23:**__ You'll be happy to know that Paige get's better this chapter; physically anyway._

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Thank you; I hope you like this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma:**__ Thanks, she does get better this chapter, her sickness does anyway._

_**BekaRoo: **__Thank you; was there anything specific you loved?_

_**Nan7:**__ That's okay, I understand about finals. (Is Anon you also because it's the same review)_

_**Wya**__: Thank you; well here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it!_

Chapter 27

**Paige's POV**

"Hello?" I called out. I was back at home and I walked through the house trying to find someone.

"Is anyone home? Mom? Dad?" I asked. I opened the door to the kitchen and I saw my mom and dad talking.

"Mom! Dad!" I said running over hugging my mom. All of this was just a dream; my mom and dad were alive and I had no sisters. I wasn't a witch either.

"Who are you?" she asked and I let go looking at my confused parents.

"I'm your daughter Paige," I said, "And you're my parents."

"Paige, we're not your parents. We don't have any children," my dad said.

"You are my parents," I said.

"Maybe you have a fever; you must have wandered out of your own home. Your parents must be worried sick," my mom said. Fever, I was at the Manor, this was just a dream. No it was a nightmare. I fell to my knees. I opened my eyes again and there were three people around me.

"How long has she been asleep?" someone asked.

"A few hours; her fever dropped for about an hour but it rose again. Prue what should we do?"

"Since Grams' potion didn't work I think we should take her to the hospital," Prue said. Hospital, the one word I could understand. I wasn't going to go there.

"No!" I said or at least tried to. It came out hoarse and crackling. I said it several more times trying to catch the attention. Since that wasn't working I called the TV remote and flung it at them. They turned around.

"You're awake," Phoebe said. I tried to sit myself up but I didn't have enough energy.

"Piper, help me get her to the car," Prue said.

"No!" I said as loud as I could, moving away from Prue but she and Piper got me up anyway.

"No," I tried to say as colors blurred around me.

"No," I kept trying to say but it was hopeless. I fell again into blackness. When I opened my eyes again I was in a white room and there were tubes coming out of my arms. Nothing was blurry anymore. My head was clear for once and then I figured out where I was. I was able to move my arms and I yanked the IV tubes out of them. Some of the machines started beeping but I ignored them. I quickly stepped out of bed onto the cold floor only to be put back in the bed.

"No! Let me go!" I said struggling against them. I felt something thrust into my arm and the room became blurry. I woke up again and someone was watching me.

"Now don't you pull those IV's out of your arm again," the nurse said. I looked over to see my sisters. They were asleep.

"When your sister brought you in you had a very high fever. We were able to get it down, but pulling those IV's out doesn't help," she said.

"Can I have some water?" I asked trying to sit up. She pushed a button that brought the bed up on its own. Then I was handed some water and she tried to help me drink it.

"I've got it!" I said. She watched me as I drank the cool water.

"You can try food later, right now you should get some rest," she said. Wasn't I just asleep?

"But I'm not tired," I said.

"You should still get some sleep, you're still sick," she said. She pushed the button and my bed fell back down. I closed my eyes and she left. I opened them again and looked around more. My fever was down; I don't know why I was still here. Phoebe looked the one to be closest to waking. I called her name several times but she still didn't wake.

"Phonebook!" I called out and I threw it at her face. Her eyes shot open then she saw me.

"Paige! You're awake," she said and she was about to wake the others but I stopped her.

"No don't!" I said, "I just want to talk to one person right now." She nodded and sat on my bed.

"Find the button to push my bed up," I said. She grabbed the remote and examined some of the buttons. She pressed one and half of my bed rose up.

"Thank you. How long have I been here? A few hours?" I asked.

"A few hours? Paige you've been here a few days almost a week now," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your fever hasn't exactly gone down willingly," she said, "The only time we weren't here was when Prue went to work and Piper and I went to go vanquish a few demons. We were told you woke several hours ago and you tried to leave."

"So can I go home today then? I don't like being here. My fever has gone down or it's gone for all I know. I can see clearly now, what did I have? Was it what I had before?"

"I can't answer all your questions but if Prue says it is okay you can go home," she said.

"Great so I'm stuck here for another week," I groaned.

"Not necessarily," Prue said coming over to my bed.

"Prue," I said and she sat next to Phoebe.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"I slept for several days how could I be tired?" I asked.

"Well, you should still get a few more hours of sleep," Prue said.

"But I'm all better can't we just go home now?" I asked.

"Paige it's almost one," she said.

"So?" I asked, "We can still leave besides I'm starving and I don't want hospital food."

"How 'bout this depending on how you are later this morning you can go home. For now go back to sleep," Prue said.

"But," I said.

"That's the final offer," she said.

"Fine," I said and Phoebe pushed the button and the bed went down. It took me over an hour but I finally fell asleep my dreams empty and plain. I checked the clock and it was nine and I woke up Prue and my other sisters. Prue was a lighter sleeper so I didn't have to orb a phonebook at her. The doctors said my fever was gone but they wanted me to take some medicine to finish off the rest of my sickness. I didn't say its name ever. I argued with Prue, telling her I didn't need a wheelchair. I slipped past her and she stormed after me. I stepped out the door and took in the fresh air.

"See I'm fine," I said.

"Hey Paige," a guy said. I turned around.

"Rowan!" I said smiling hugging him. He slid his sunglasses to his head.

"Been wondering where you were, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said and I turned to face my sisters and Rowan wrapped his arm around my waist.

**Po3 POV**

Rowan flashed the sisters a smile as Paige leaned into him. Phoebe noticed two sharp pointed teeth near the edges of his smile. She took a mental note of this and she grabbed Paige's hand.

"Come on Paige," Phoebe said. Prue was frowning and Phoebe didn't want her to make a scene.

"Bye Rowan," Paige said.

_A/N: Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: So here is the next chapter! Last chapter there were 3 reviews! Please review after you finish this chapter!_

_**MissyCole23**__: Happy belated birthday! I hope it was Charmed . If you want to know, at least what I think, they were like in HS you should read my Power of Four story I hope you had a good birthday!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Phoebe will mention it to Prue, not in this chapter but soon. When it's mentioned to Paige I hope you like how she reacts _

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thank you _

We got to the car and I stopped.

"I'm not getting in there," I said sternly, "I'll just walk." Prue grabbed my arm when I took a step away from the car.

"It's okay Paige," she said but I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

"I'm not getting in that car!" I said.

"It'll be okay," Prue said but took off in the opposite direction. I rammed into Rowan and we tumbled over.

"Hey Paige," he said. I stood up.

"Can't stick around," I said taking off again. He caught up to me and stopped me.

"Rowan, what-what are you doing?" I asked out of breath.

"You just got out of the hospital. You don't want to end back there," he said.

"You're worried about me," I said.

"Well yeah," he said flashing me a smile. I blushed scarlet.

"I'll see you tonight, up on the roof," I said. I saw my sisters coming toward us.

"I gotta go," I said but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him before I could run.

"No more running," he said then he kissed me, "Meet me on your roof if you can."

"Go," I said, "Prue doesn't exactly care for you."

"I stopped you from running," he said.

"Yeah and they probably saw us kiss," I said.

"So?" he asked giving me a peck on my lips.

"They're coming," I said.

"Collapse in my arms," he said.

"What?"

"Just do it, they'll be a bit more lenient," he said.

"I can't just collapse in your arms," I said.

"Fine," he said then he dropped to the ground and said, "Paige, are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Act Paige," he said.

"Just a little lightheaded," I whispered.

"Perfect," he said.

"Paige!" I heard my sister call and they started coming quicker.

"Let me help you up," he said. When I stood up I pretended to act a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Fine, just a little lightheaded; must be the sun," I said.

"So I'll see you around then?" Rowan asked.

"Oh! Yeah totally," I said blushing pink, "Thank you for catching me."

"No big deal," he said kissing me forehead, "See you around." He hopped on a motorcycle and slipped his helmet on and sped off. He rode a motorcycle!

"Let's go," Prue said dragging me away from the curb.

"I'm not getting into that car!" I said.

"Paige," Piper said gently.

"It hasn't even been two weeks," I said. I looked at the car and I all could picture in my head is it flipping over and over and burning.

"No, I won't," I said.

"Paige," Phoebe joined in putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Just have Leo orb me. Please," I said.

"Paige you're going to have to get in the car sometime," Prue said.

"I know, I- I just can't, not now," I stammered.

"Leo!" Piper called. He orbed and then he orbed me home. I sat on the couch in the conservatory and put my head on my knees.

"I just can't get into a car Leo," I said.

"You'll be able to Paige," he said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked. He nodded and orbed out. I got up and went into my room. I pulled out a photo album and sat on my bed. Tears spilled down my cheeks looking through one. I slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. My body shook as sobs escaped.

I yanked open my window and climbed up the tree. I sat in one of the higher branches.

"Paige!" I heard Prue call out the open window. I didn't answer her.

"Paige!" she called again then she stepped onto a branch. I heard her coming up and I moved higher up. I reached the roof and jumped. I landed safely and sat down.

"Paige," I heard her say, "Come on down." I kept my head buried in my knees.

"Paige," she said, "It's not safe up there. Come on down."

"Leave me alone," I said.

"We both know I'm not going to do that," she said.

"Please," I cried out as sobs escaped.

"Paige," she said gently.

"No!" I cried, "Don't! I don't want your help." I stood up and wiped the tears away. I jumped to a different branch and climbed back down. I leaped into my room and on my bedside table was a picture of my parents. I took it and almost threw it against a wall but I burst into tears. I started to fall to the ground but I felt someone pull me into a hug and I kept crying.

"I wanna go home," I said.

"You are home," she said.

"No, home. Not here," I said holding her tight, "Please."

"Paige," she said gently.

"No! Please let me go home," I begged.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said.

"Why not today?" I asked.

"Tomorrow okay?" she asked.

"But," I said.

"Tomorrow," she said sternly and I didn't argue. I broke away from the hug and I was still holding their picture. I sat on my bed and placed it on the nightstand tears still flowing down my cheeks. I wiped them away before Prue saw them.

"I'm hungry," I said heading downstairs.

"Hey Paige," Piper said as I entered the kitchen, "Here." In front of me was a bowl of macaroni and cheese. It was gone in minutes.

"Paige you should slow down," Prue said.

"Sure," I said and my pager beeped. It was on the coffee table. I picked it up. Glen was outside.

"Glen's outside I'll be right back," I said remembering what happened last time. I hugged Glen.

"So you're out of the hospital I see," he said, "Will you be coming back to school soon?"

"I don't know, I can't not right now anyway," I said, "I might not even go back."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Oops. I couldn't lie to Glen, he was my best friend.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! Last chapter there was one review._

_**Nan7**__: You'll find out what he thinks in this chapter! They'll be some Prue/ Paige bonding in the next chapter. Yeah it is a shame that they couldn't have interactions in the show; I hope this fanfic story fills the emptiness of that interaction._

**Chapter 29**

"I," I said.

"Paige might be going to a school our grandmother went to," Phoebe said.

"So you won't be going to Royce anymore?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to sort everything out," I said.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to go to the movies," he said.

"I'd love to," I said.

"But she can't," Phoebe said. I turned around and looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're still grounded," she said.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he said. He gave me a hug then left.

"Why did you do that?" I asked entering the Manor.

"Well you're still grounded," she said.

"All he wanted to do was go to a movie, probably to get my mind off things," I said.

"Paige," Phoebe said concerned.

"I going to my room," I said. I slipped past my sisters and locked my door. I grabbed my sketch pad and started drawing. Nothing came out right and I crumpled several sheets of paper. I plugged my headphones into my CD player and pounded music into my ears. I started drawing again. I heard pounding on my door but I ignored them. In the sketch was Rowan and I.

We were sitting under a tree; he had his hand over my shoulders. It was probably the only good thing that had happened since their death. I closed my sketch pad, turned off my music and went up to the roof. I didn't want to lie to Glen. Knowing Prue though; she'd make me.

"Paige!"Prue called out the window, "Come down." Glen, I had to tell him. I had to tell him I was a witch and that the only reason I survived the car wreck was because of my whitelighter half, I orbed out of the car.

"I have to tell him," I said out loud. I paged him telling him to meet me at our spot. I jumped back into the tree and climbed down.

"Come inside," she said but I continued to the ground.

"Paige!" she said. I looked up to her then I started running. By the time I got to our place he was already there. I threw myself into his arms.

"Hey," he said.

"I have to tell you something," I said.

"Paige!" I heard my sisters yell.

"I'm a witch- whitelighter," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm a witch, I can brew potions, chant spells, and I have a power," I said, "Glen's pager." His pager orbed off his hip and into my hands.

"You're a witch," he said.

"And so are my sisters," I said, "I got out of the car because- because I orbed. Magic saved me."

"Then magic is okay with me," he said. I hugged him again tears of joy spilling down my cheeks.

"You can't tell anyone," I said.

"I won't. So are you going to some school that'll teach about magic?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm still figuring everything out; my parents just died. I don't want to go back to school yet."

"Okay," he said. I squeezed him tight; I was happy.

"Paige, let's go," Prue said grabbing her elbow and Paige stepped back.

"One minute," I said. I hugged Glen one more time.

"Thank you," I told him, "Thank you so much." I let go of him.

"Paige," Prue said.

"I told him," I said.

"We are leaving now," she said dragging me away.

"Bye Glen," I said.

When we entered the Manor Prue started to yell.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I couldn't lie to my best friend!" I said, "I had to tell him."

"What if he tells someone? Do you know how much danger we'll be in?"

"He won't tell anyone," I said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"He's my best friend! He'll keep our secret," I said.

"You shouldn't have run off," she said.

"I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it a secret," I said, "I had to tell someone how I survived; that if it wasn't for magic I'd be dead, along with my parents."

My parents, I hadn't called them that though. I told them that they weren't my real parents. How could I be so stupid? Why had I said that? Oh yeah because I wanted to go to a party and they wouldn't let me because I was grounded. If they were alive I'd still be grounded but I wouldn't care because they'd still be alive. I was still grounded but they weren't alive, their bodies burned in the car. I started hyperventilating. Why was I alive? Why had they left me? It was unfair. I pushed past my sisters and went to my room. Why had they left me here? I threw myself on my bed and cried some more. I heard them knocking on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. How could they leave me here?

"Paige," I heard Piper say.

"Please just go," I cried out.

"I'll be back at dinner," she said. I wouldn't be here, I was going home. I climbed out the window and walked home. I took it slowly, I didn't run like before. If they knew I was gone I didn't see them following me. I wiped my face from the tears. Entering my neighborhood I looked behind me. They weren't there. I spent a while just walking around my neighborhood then I walked into one of my neighbors.

"Mr. Pitily," I said. We didn't exactly see eye to eye. Granted I toilet papered his house two summers ago.

"Paige," he said then he hugged me, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Mr. Pitily. I'm sorry for," I was saying.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," he said.

"I have to um get home," I said.

"Dear child, you haven't heard have you?" he asked.

"What happened to my home?" I asked panicking. He walked with me to my home. I gasped in surprise at what I saw. The glass windows were shattered. The door had been forced open. I lifted the police tape and entered my house.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! There were 3 reviews last chapter! _

_**Eillibsniknej**__: You'll find out what happened to her house in this chapter! Thank you :D_

_**MissyCole23**__: That's okay, I hope your grandmother is okay. Yeah Paige is going through a lot and she's just having difficulty sorting everything out; she's confused and scared and doesn't know what to do or how to act. Prue would have come out and made a much larger scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter; leave your review after you finish reading. Also I encourage you to create an account; you can keep MissyCole23 as your username and put stories on alert and favorite lists. Also you can PM with other readers and writers (Like me ) _

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, it isn't! You'll find out who destroyed it in this chapter!_

Mr. Pitily called for me not to enter but I ignored him. Inside the couches seemed to be melting and some floorboards were missing and I stepped around them. Upstairs the carpet was torn to pieces. I walked in my room and all my posters were ripped and the walls had holes in them. In my parents' room their mattress was torn but the blankets were fine along with the pillows. I opened the door to our bathroom and everything was untouched. I stuffed the blankets and pillows in the tub and took a nap. I woke up when I heard something downstairs. I puffed the blankets and pillows to make it look like I was still in the tub.

I went back downstairs into the kitchen and tripped falling to my knees. The counters had green and red goop on them and the fridge was empty. The tiles had been shattered. How could they do this to my home? It was demons that did this. Wait, Prue didn't want me to come until tomorrow, were they going to fix this and I wasn't going to know. I heard a noise and I whipped around. It was a robber; just a human one though.

"Hey!" I said. Three women appeared behind him; they were dressed in dark red clothes and had strange markings on their face and body. They were about to kill the robber.

"Stop that!" I yelled at them; they dropped him and he ran out of the house. They turned toward me and advanced. I was slammed into the front of the fridge.

"Uhh," I groaned. She breathed smoke up my nose and I started to cough and I call for the butcher knife. I stabbed the blonde that was holding my up and she burst into flames. I fell to the ground and the other two disappeared. I stood up and left my destroyed home coughing and in tears. I ran behind my house and snuck into an alleyway and climbed the fence. My hands were scraped and there were scratch marks on my neck and arms from the demon. I started to run to nowhere in particular.

After about a half hour I stopped to sit on a bench. There was a guy read a newspaper sitting next to me.

"Are you okay Paige?" he asked folding his newspaper up.

"Rowan!" I said.

"What happened?" he asked examining my neck then handing me a bottle of water. I took a large gulp.

"I don't know who attacked me but she's dead," I said.

"What'd she look like?" he asked.

"They were dressed in dark red clothing and they had these markings all over," I said, "They went after a robber."

"Furies!" he hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind that, let's get you home," he said.

"My home was destroyed," I cried, "Just like my parents." He pulled me into a hug.

"Come on," he said handing me a helmet. I put it on and he put his on.

"Get on," he said motioning me to sit behind him on his motorcycle. I got on the cycle and he sped off. I held tight to him; my head on his shoulder. I slowed down and stopped in front of the Manor. He lifted me off the motorcycle and took off my helmet.

"You should get those scratches checked out," he said lining them with his fingers. He walked me to the door and rang the doorbell. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Paige! Thank God you're alright," Prue said when she opened the door. She pulled me into a hug then she looked at Rowan.

"I found her about ten minutes from here; said someone attacked her," he said. Why did he just tell her that?

"Inside Paige," Prue told me. I gave a look at Rowan and was about to say something but she pushed me inside.

"Thanks for bringing her home," she said and closed the door. Then she rounded on me and I stepped back tripping over my own feet. I fell to the ground and groaned when I landed on the floor. She helped me up and looked and my scratches.

"Paige what attacked you?" she asked leading me into the kitchen and I sat on one of the stools.

"I- I don't know," I lied; Rowan said it was a fury, I'd look in the book that was up in the attic, "I went to my house." I felt tears spill down my cheeks.

"Demons, they destroyed it," I sobbed. Prue stopped cleaning my neck and face and hugged me.

"Shhh," she said as I buried my face in her neck then I stopped crying; I wasn't sad anymore I was furious.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked and she started cleaning my scratches again. I pushed her hands away but she grabbed my hands.

"I knew, I was there when it happened, we were picking up the rest of your stuff when they attacked. All your photos were saved though," she said.

"But my home isn't! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Paige you just came home from the hospital today; you're already stressed enough as it is," she said caringly. I was still angry with her.

"Come sit with me in the living room," she said sitting me next to her on the couch.

"You shouldn't have run off," she said, "Do you know how much danger you could have been in? Paige you were attacked! We were worried, what if you hadn't been able to get away?"

"But I did!" I yelled.

"Paige, calm down," she said sternly.

"Why!" I asked standing up. The door opened and Piper, Phoebe, and some guy came through.

"Look who we found trying to get into Paige's old home?" Phoebe asked. Then she saw me.

"Paige!" she said smiling. He tried to rob my house! He was evil. I called for a lamp and threw it at him. Prue yanked me back and I spun around and looked at her, furious. Then I left the Manor as smoke surrounded me.

_A/N: In the next chapter it'll open up to when Paige took off and the sisters trying to find her. Then we'll find out what happened to Paige. Please review! Depending on the amount of reviews, I'll upload a new chapter by this weekend. _


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: School is almost over! I'll be out in less than a week. Just a little FYI is that this chapter is a lot shorter than previous chapters but please still review with what you thought. Last chapter there were 6 reviews! Disclaimer: The characters and some quotes used in this chapter are not mine! _

_**MissyCole23**__: You'll find out in this chapter! Please message me when you make your account . Prue is around 27, Piper is around 25, Phoebe is 23, and Paige is 16. So Paige and Prue have a larger age gap then they did in the show. In the show they were about 6 yrs apart and in my story they're about 10-11 yrs._

_**Nan7**__: Yeah every now and then I have quick updates. It just depends on the creative juices and school. You'll find out he is in this chapter._

_**CharmedxHarryPotter**__: Thank you!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Yup; hopefully she'll turn back. _

_**JoTracy123**__: I apologize for that! I'm really glad you are enjoying my story though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**MMWillow:**__ Thank you! Could you refresh my memory on that question? I hope you like this chapter!_

3rd POV

"What's your name?" Prue asked the boy. Cole shimmered in.

"You!" he spat at Cole.

"You know whim?" Phoebe asked.

"Bounty hunter; collects items of witches. Easier to tract them," he explained.

"Froze him in mid- shimmer," Piper said.

"Let's get this over with then," Prue said motioning to Cole. He threw a fireball at the bounty hunter.

"So now to Paige," Phoebe said, "Where was she?"

"At her old house. Someone attacked her on her way home. _Rowan_ found her, brought her home," Prue said.

"Rowan doesn't seem that bad of a guy except for the sharp teeth in front," Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"We'll deal with him later. We have to find Paige; do you know what attacked her?" Piper asked.

"No, Cole do you have any ideas?" Prue asked.

"There are a lot of demons who disappear in smoke," he said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"Hey," he said.

"What do you know about demons that disappear in smoke?" she asked.

"Not much, why?" he asked.

"Paige was attacked earlier and she disappeared in a puff of smoke," Prue said.

"Was she exhibiting strange behaviors before she disappeared?"

"Well she almost attacked a bounty hunter that was here a little while ago," Phoebe said.

"She get really angry?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did," Prue said.

"Furies," Cole said.

"You mean the dog- faced women from Hell?" Phoebe asked.

"They're more modern but they have the same motive," Cole said.

"But punishing evil doers is good isn't it?" Piper asked.

"They like to kill all evil doers, whether it's a robber or a murderer," Leo said.

"So do you think Paige went up against furies?"

"It's a possibility," Leo said.

"Let's head to the attic," Phoebe said. They read the passage about furies.

"Leo can you sense her?" Prue asked. He shook his head.

"I can't find her," Phoebe said dropping the crystal next to the map.

"What about a spell?" Piper asked, "To find a lost witch?"

"She isn't a witch anymore," Leo said.

"Well she wants to attack evil, what about Cole?" Prue asked.

"That's perfect!" he said.

"No! The cries of you past evils will destroy you!" Phoebe cried.

"Look if it brings Paige here, I'll do it. Just say some spell," he said.

"We could try to summon a sister instead. We'll need some blood," Prue said.

"Cole," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, give me the knife," she said. The spell was recited.

* * *

><p>"I know where evil dwells," Paige said after her sisters finished prepping her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get ready," Prue said as they went downstairs. Cole covered his ears and slid to the floor as Paige and two other furies appeared. Paige was covered in dark red markings and dark red clothing.<p>

"We have to keep her distracted!" Prue said. Prue threw several household items at them and they turned away from Cole. He threw two fireballs at them and they died.

"Do you have any idea what her anger is?" Cole asked as Paige advanced on him and Phoebe.

"Paige!" Prue yelled as she threw a lamp hitting her in the back. Paige whipped around.

_A/N: Please review with what you thought and what you think will happen next!_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: I apologize for the delay in a new chapter and that the last chapter was very short. School is out so chapters will be up quicker. Last chapter there were five reviews. Please review after you are done reading!_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thank you, I think you'll be a bit surprised to see what or who she is mad about/ it._

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thanks, yeah I'm shocked too. You'll find out in this chapter._

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, my chapters are rarely short. Thanks for the compliment though._

_**MMWillow13**__: Oh that question! Thank you, Paige will bring her teenageness later on in the story. Thank you, what she is mad about is a bit different than what Piper was mad about though._

_**Nan7**__: You find out soon! Thanks, in the show it's a lot smaller but to make the story work I had to make the age gap larger . _

"He's not the one you're mad at," Prue said, "I am." Paige advanced toward her.

"I'm replacing your parents. I brought you here, away from your old life," Prue would have continued but Paige grabbed her throat. Leo orbed them out. Even though it was dark and raining Paige knew where they were. She took her hands away from her sister's throat and tried to run. Prue grabbed her arm before she got far. The sky lit up as a lightning strike flashed in the sky.

"It's okay to be mad at them Paige," Leo said.

"No, no it's not," she said, "I- I killed them. They did everything for me and what did I do? I killed them. I'm not mad at them, I'm mad with myself. I should have died instead, they should've survived." Her voice was rising but she wasn't crying.

"You shouldn't be mad at yourself, Paige it wasn't your fault they died," Prue said forcing Paige to look into her eyes.

"Yes I should," she said, "It's my fault. I was arguing with them when the truck… I'm madder at myself than I am at them. Sure they left me and I'm upset about that and angry but they wouldn't have left if I hadn't argued. Or if I hadn't have orbed out I'd be with them. It's my fault and my fault alone."

"Listen to me Paige, this isn't your fault," she said, "You shouldn't be mad at yourself."

"But I am," she said crying. She curled herself in a ball leaning against her parents' marble tombstone. Prue pulled her into a hug.

"We're going to get you through this," Prue said, "Leo orb us home." When they orbed home Prue tried to get Paige to sit on the couch in the living room.

"No, I'm just gonna go to my room," she said going upstairs.

"So what was she mad about? Was she mad at her parents?" Piper asked.

"A little but she was madder at herself," Prue said, "She mad that it was her fault."

"It wasn't though," Phoebe said.

"I tried telling her that," Prue said, "She wouldn't listen."

"What should we do?" Piper asked, "Should we take her to a therapist? Someone who can help with this? We can help her with the magic and all but this, she won't listen to us."

"Do you think she'll want the help though, that she'd even try to get better?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't have many options," Prue said, "I'll go get my computer."

Paige's POV

I knew they were talking about me even though I couldn't hear them. I just wanted to forget and move on. I wanted to forget that the reason my parents were dead was because of me. I stood up and went to my easel. I needed to get my mind of this. What should I paint? What inspired me? Now, nothing did. All I could think about was that my parents were dead; that I had three older half- sisters and that we were witches. Witches, who had powers and used magic, which was dark and light, there were two halves.

I started sketching then I was painting and soon bright swirls covered the canvas. The bottom had dark swirls the colors of red, purple, and black. The swirls surrounded creatures with horns, scales, and one man dressed in black had fireballs in his hands; another had a bow and arrow. The top of the canvas had light swirls in powder blue, soft pink, and silver. In the middle featured people of good; Leo and my sisters.

None of them came to knock on my door though. Maybe it would be okay. I hated myself that I was the cause of their death but I could change. I'd make them proud up there. I waited a few hours and added just a touch of glitter at the end of a few swirls on the painting. Once that dried I signed my name at the bottom. Well just my initials and I added an 'H' in the middle. I may be a Halliwell by blood but my last name would always be Matthews. It would be okay, not anytime soon, but it'd be okay. I lied on my bed and wondered why they hadn't called me for dinner. I stood up and took my paint smock off. Opening my door I peeked out. No one was in the hallway nor was there food in front of my door. I put my most comfortable outfit on, which was my jogging outfit, and combed my hair back out.

My sisters were at the dinner table eating spaghetti.

"Paige, we didn't know if you were coming down. We were going to bring you up some later," Phoebe said.

"I'll go get some now," Piper said leaving.

"What's that on your face?" Prue asked. I touched my face. It was paint. Prue came over. She reached her hand up but I grabbed it.

"It's just paint," I said pushing her hand away.

"You paint?" Phoebe asked.

"A bit," I said then I sat down and started eating.

"Slow down. You'll make yourself sick," Piper said sitting back down.

"So why'd you come down?" Prue asked.

"I was hungry," I said.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier today?" Prue asked.

"No!" I said quickly. What in the world would make her think I would want to talk about it?

"Paige you're going to have to talk about it eventually," she said. No I didn't. I took a bite of my food. Then I changed the subject.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Paige, don't change the subject," Prue said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prue," I said sounding clueless.

"Paige, you can't blame yourself for your parents' death," Phoebe said. So Prue did tell them. I wasn't going to let them ruin my good mood. It was too late though.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," I said, "I'm going for a run. I'll be back in a few hours." I didn't wait for a response and I left the Manor.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, usually my chapters are about one thousand words, this one is two thousand. If you would like them this long normally, please say so in a review. The most reviews I get I'll choose that word count. _

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thank you! I wanted to try something different from the television show plotline._

_**LizardMomma**__: They just want to help Paige and get her through this; they don't mean to be pushy. They aren't too pushy in this chapter when it comes down to it._

_**MissyCole23**__: Thanks! Two days a quick enough upload?_

**Chapter 33**

I didn't look back yet I didn't hear them call my name. I didn't have a destination all I knew was that I had to get away. I reached Golden Gate Park and climbed up in a tree.

"This is my spot," I heard someone say. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rowan," I said wiping the tears from my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping the rest of the tears.

"I was in a good mood for once earlier this evening and my sisters wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I sort of went insane and they want to talk about how I'm dealing with everything. I just wanted one night that I didn't think about it." He leaped down from the tree.

"Come on, I can take you somewhere where you will forget," he said holding his hand out. I jumped down and took hold of his hand.

"Okay," I said. We walked through downtown and we stopped at a vacant building.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," he said yanking a door open that should have been locked.

"Should we be here Rowan?" I asked, "Maybe we should head back."

"It'll be fine," he said as we walked up several flights of stairs. Then he opened the door and we stepped outside.

"Wow," I said looking up. Thousands of stars lit the night sky. He let go of my hand and laid a blanket on the cement. I sat lied down next to him.

"That's the little dipper. That's the north star at the end of its handle," I said.

"You like constellations then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but stars in general also," I said.

"That's the big dipper," he said guiding my hand toward the constellation.

"So you know about constellations too?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised about what I've learned these past years," he said, "My family travels pretty far back on the timeline."

"I don't know much about my new family," I said yawning and I wrapped my arms his stomach as he pulled me closer. I rested my head on his chest.

"It's so pretty out tonight," I said then I heard someone yell.

"There she is," I heard a guy say. Rowan got up immediately and pulled me up just as quick. He pushed me behind him.

"What do you want darklighter?" he asked.

"Move over vampire, she's mine," he said. Vampire?

"Rowan what's he talking about?" I asked.

"Paige, this may not be the best time to tell you but I'm a vampire. I know you're a witch/ whitelighter. I didn't know who you were when I first met you," he said. He was a vampire, he was a vampire, and I couldn't believe it. I stepped back.

"See what you've done vampire boy?" the darklighter asked. Then he aimed the arrow.

"No!" he said. Everything was quick after that. Rowan killed him, more or less. His bow and arrow was snapped in half and before the darklighter could shimmer out Rowan bit his neck. The darklighter burst into flames and Rowan stepped back.

"Paige," he said turning around. I took a step back.

"Wait," he said stepping toward me. I took another step back and I turned to run. He caught up with me seconds after I exited the building.

"Paige, please," he said grabbing my wrist.

"Why?" I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to run off," he said, "And because vampires don't have the best reputation."

"Yeah it's probably because you kill innocent humans," I said.

"There are some who are on the edge of death," he said.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. He stepped closer to me and kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"I- I need some time to think this through. There is no way I'm going to tell my sisters, don't worry. Thank you for earlier by the way. What are darklighters?"

"They have poison arrows that are lethal to whitelighters."

"Oh, I have to get back it's been probably more than two hours. I'm surprised my sisters haven't come to get me yet." Rowan turned into a bat and flew off. This was going to take time to get used to. Everything was changing too quickly. My parents were dead, I had three sisters, I was a witch, and my 'boyfriend' was a vampire. I couldn't deal with all this. I sat by a tree and started to cry.

"Paige," I heard someone say. I looked up there was a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your whitelighter," she said.

"Leo's my whitelighter," I said.

"The Elders thought it'd be better if you had your own whitelighter," she said.

"Oh," I said, "You sound familiar, where'd you go to school?"

"Yours," she said then her hair and eyes change color. Her hair was now sandy blonde and her eyes were bright blue.

"I know you! You're Janice Harkins. You were in my chemistry class last fall," I said. Then I stopped. She had died that winter, Christmastime actually.

"But you," I said.

"I died, last Christmas Eve. The Elders decided to make me a whitelighter. They came to me a day or so afterward. I was at the soup kitchen when someone pulled a gun out. He aimed at a mother and some kids. I stepped in front of them," she said.

"We were told that you had been shot but not all of that," I said, "A lot of people showed up at your funeral."

"I was going to be a pediatrician but this is okay too," she said.

"How many other uh," I said searching for the right word.

"Charges?" she asked.

"Yeah, how many do you have?"

"You're my first. Come on your sisters are worried," she said.

"Surprise, surprise," I said taking her hand. She orbed us into my room.

"So I'll be seeing you then?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said orbing out. I heard my sisters call my name. I slipped my shoes off and changed with lightning speed into my pajamas. I sat on my window seat and looked out the window. I leaned against the cool glass. The glass in the car the other day was cool. I had leaned against when my parents had turned around to yell at me when they first got in. Then I had yelled at them and the fighting continued. It continued until the truck. The truck, oh my god, I started crying and shaking.

What had I done? They were trying to open my door which I had locked.

"Paige, open up, please," Prue said.

"Please Paige," Phoebe said.

"Leave me alone," I sniffled lying down on my bed.

"Paige please let us in," Piper said. The door opened and they entered.

"Paige," Phoebe said.

"Go away," I said wiping my tears away. I was so sick of crying. I sat up and avoided eye- contact with them.

"Is this your painting?" Piper asked looking at my painting.

"Yeah," I said.

"Paige, this is really good," Phoebe said.

"Thank you," I said.

"They look just like us," Piper said. Prue still hadn't said anything.

"Prue come look at this," Piper said.

"Paige, you're not in this picture," she said.

"I know, I made it that way," I said. Prue sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. She wrapped her arm around me.

"So would you mind telling us where you were? We didn't go after you but we still want to know where you were," Prue said.

"Golden Gate Park," I said, it was partially true, "Looking at the stars. I was orbed here by my new whitelighter."

"You have your own whitelighter?" Phoebe asked. I nodded.

"That is so unfair! I want my own whitelighter!" she whined smiling, "Leo is pretty much Piper's personal whitelighter."

"Hey now!" Piper said. I started laughing. Laughing was a sign of joy; I couldn't remember the last time I laughed with my parents. I closed my eyes and leaned against Prue. I tried to remember the last time but I couldn't. Prue was saying something about going to bed and talking in the morning, at least I think she was.

When I woke I was alone in my room. The sun wasn't up and my clock read five thirty in the morning. I got up and brushed my hair out and changed into a clean jogging outfit. The sun wouldn't be up for an hour and I decided that I was going to change my life. I would go to school today. No one was downstairs and I grabbed a banana and a granola bar. I wrote a note that I was out for a jog. I should've written down that I was going to school but I heard a noise upstairs. I grabbed my backpack and left the Manor and stopped at a bench and ate my breakfast. I rinsed my mouth with some water and waited till the sun rose to continue my jog. I kept running till the school doors opened and slipped into the locker rooms. It was now six thirty. My school opened at six every day because school started at seven thirty.

I washed and brushed my hair out and changed into jeans and a red t- shirt.

"Janice!" I called and she orbed into the empty locker room. Her hair was back to brown and so were her eyes.

"You called?" she asked.

"You are coming to school with me. You can glamour," I said.

"Paige, I can't," she said.

"Please, I need a friend right now. I have Glen but I need a friend I can talk to about magic," I said.

"I'll think about it," she said. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you sure you want to be here today?" she asked, "It's only been about a week."

"Well I want to change my life," I said. Did I really want to be here? No, coming back here just made me remember that when I left here everything changed.

"No I don't want to be back here," I said sitting down.

"Do you just want me to orb you home?" she asked.

"Can we go to _my_ house?" I asked.

"Sure," she said orbing us out.

"Paige is that you?" Prue asked going downstairs. She didn't see Paige and she wasn't in her room either. She read the note that was on the island counter.

"Of course," she said. She made a cup of coffee and waited for Paige to come home. Piper and Phoebe came down around seven fifteen.

"Is Paige still asleep?" Phoebe asked.

"She left for a jog early this morning. She should have woken me instead of writing a note. It's been two hours, where is she?"

"If she's not back in a half hour we'll go looking," Piper said turning on the stove.

My home was just as ruined as it was before but I went straight toward my parents' room.

"We can go back to the Manor once I'm done," I said. I checked under their bed and grabbed a box.

"What's in there?" Janice asked.

"Emergency cash," I said, "My college fund is in the bank but this, and I'm going to change my look with."

"Your look?" she asked.

"Yeah, my appearances like my hair and clothes," I said, "Come on we are going to the nearest hair salon." After forty-five minutes my bangs were gone and my hair was just past shoulder length. There was a slight curl at the bottom of it.

"Wow you look totally different," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on let's head back to your house," she said orbing us out. We orbed in front of my house and she said goodbye.

I opened the door to the Manor and waited for some yelling.

"Paige is that you?" Piper called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me," I called back and headed toward the dining room. Prue was in front of me in an instant. Here we go.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: I apologize for the wait. The next chapter after this will be up within the next week. I also want to reassure you that Rowan and Paige's relationship won't be twilightish. If you have suggestions that would divert from twilight, please review! Last chapter there were 4 reviews! Please review this chapter!_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Remember Paige hasn't had a sister like Prue before, or a sister in general so she's still learning, surprisingly considering how their relationship has become. What do you mean learn how to study?_

_**Lizard Momma**__: Thank you, yeah me too. I thought that'd be an interesting way for her to find out about him. You'll see if and what she tells her sisters._

_**Eillibsniknej**__: You'll have to wait for another chapter because Rowan does not make an appearance in this chapter. I thought it'd be nicer for her to confide in a friend then a brother- in- law, whom she may not feel the most comfortable talking to. _

_**MissyCole23**__: I'm trying to avoid the common stereotypes of vampire stories. He showed up in the show and I wanted to bring him almost immediately, because it'll affect everything much later._

* * *

><p>"Where- who- what," Prue struggled to figure out what to say, "Just go to your room, we'll call you down when we're ready." I went upstairs but not to my room. I stayed far enough from the stairs not to be seen but just enough so I could hear them.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, she obviously wasn't just out for a jog," Prue said, "She needs to tell us the truth, all of it."

"How will we know if she will?" Phoebe asked.

"Should we use the truth potion?" Piper asked.

"No, then we lose all trust," Prue said.

"But if she won't tell us the truth, do we have any trust to begin with?" Phoebe asked.

"If we suspect that she isn't telling the whole truth we'll use it," Prue said, "I'll go get her." I darted to my room. I called for Janice.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"So how'd they react?"

"They sent me here," I said.

"Paige," Prue said, "We're ready for you," she was saying then she saw Janice.

"Uh, this is Janice, my whitelighter," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Paige we're ready for you, you can stay if you'd like," she said to Janice.

"No, I have to go talk with the Elders, I'll be seeing you around Paige," she said orbing out. I followed Prue downstairs and sat on the sofa across from an armchair Prue was sitting in.

"So, Paige, we want to know what happened last night, when you were out for your run," Prue said.

"I already told you," I said.

"We want all of it, if you had been at the park you possibly would have been brought home by a security guard for being at a closed park," Prue said.

"I didn't have a destination but I found one. It was on top of a building," I said.

"Did you meet anyone?" Phoebe asked.

"Rowan," I said before I could stop myself and before they could say anything I said, "He saved me, from a demon."

"There was a demon?" Prue asked.

"A demon with an arrow," I said, "Rowan told me to run, and I did, that's when Janice and I met up."

"A darklighter," Leo said, "Its good Janice found you, their arrows are poisonous." I made it look like that I was taking in new information.

"What about Rowan?" Phoebe asked.

"He caught up with me before Janice found me," I said.

"Why did you rush out this morning?" Piper asked.

"At five thirty?" Prue asked.

"I couldn't get back to sleep and I needed some time to think," I said.

"I would have liked to go with you," Prue said.

"I know, I just like going alone," I said, "I wanted to avoid the questions."

"You're getting the questions now," Prue said and her voice became very serious, "Where else did you go? Who did you see? Were there demons?"

"I went to my school," I said, "But it," I gulped, "it was too hard. Knowing that when I left last time," I stopped talking.

"What about after that?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.

"I got the lockbox from my house then I got my hair done," I said.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"I wanted a new look," I said, "For the new me."

"I understand," Prue said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"You want to forget the past you, your mistakes, problems, what teenager doesn't?" she asked, "It's not easy though, you're going to have some obstacles in your way. Now would be the best time to tell you that we arranged a meeting with a therapist about an hour from here, it'll be Wednesday evening."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said my voice cold, standing up.

"Paige, this will help," Prue said her voice gentle. She reached to grab my hand.

"I don't need help," I said shrinking back but she grabbed my wrist.

"Paige, we want to help you. You're going," Prue said.

"Paige, you should know that Leo or Janice can't orb you," Phoebe said. My throat became dry and I'm pretty sure my face paled, more than usual anyway and I sat down on the couch.

"No! I- I'll go to the person but please I can't," I said.

"Paige, this is one of the reasons you need help," Prue said sitting next to me holding my hand.

"I don't need help," I said.

"Paige, it's okay to admit that," Phoebe was saying.

"No it's not. Admitting that I need help would mean I would rely on someone. Look where that's gotten me," I said loudly. I was handed a glass of water. I took a few sips.

"What if you got in a stationary car?" Piper asked. It sounded better than a moving car but I was still wary.

"Not today, I'm going to go to my room," I said, I didn't wait for a response, I just left. I went to the attic though and look in the Book of Shadows. I flipped the pages until I came to Vampires.

The title_ Vampires_ was written in a dark red color and the passage read below:

_Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic and holy water. Vampires are immune to Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed with a wooden stake driven through the chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. Gifted with the ability to transform into bats, vampires also have the power to change their victims into vampires instead of killing them, but this transformation isn't complete until the new vampire feeds on Human Blood._

On the opposite page was a drawing of a women vampire. She had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her skin was white, lips red, and there were two fangs were on the roof and bottom of her jaw.

So Rowan could change me. He could have though last night or the other nights before. He had saved me from the darklighter though. He was probably one of the best things that had happened to me since, well since _it_. I wasn't going to tell my sisters though; yet Phoebe had a demon boyfriend, why should mine me different? Oh yeah, Prue, is now my legal guardian, or will be soon, and she'll forbid it.

"Paige, I thought you were in your room," Piper said entering the attic. I flipped the book closed.

"Sorry I was just looking," I said.

"No, it's your book too," she said, "What were you reading?"

"I- uh," I said trying to think of something.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: I'm happy to announce that Finding Paige has reached over 15,000 hits! I would like to thank all my readers! Last chapter there were four reviews_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thanks, yeah, it's a bit of a side plot with everything else going on._

_**MissyCole23**__: Thank you; there is a bit of demon stuff going on in this chapter. What do you mean all the sisters too?_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're right, but it doesn't help with the large age gap between Prue and Paige. Ah, that's what you meant, I should probably study a bit more too instead of cramming._

_**LizardMomma**__: Yeah, a bit of a cliffhanger ending, I found that a good place to stop but we pick right up with it. Thanks _

Chapter 35

"I was uh reading about, uh," I said.

"What Paige?" she asked.

"Uh," I said thinking, "About darklighters."

"Darklighters, why?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, 'cause one attacked me the other night, I was just wondering about them," I said.

"Oh," she said coming over to the book opening it, "Leo could explain them to you also, and he is a walking Book of Shadows." The pages starting flipping.

"Why is it doing that?" I asked an edge of panic in my voice.

"It's usually Grams who is doing it we think, maybe mom," she said, "That's strange."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is stopped at vampires," she said and I looked down, "I'm going to go check with Leo." She left the attic and I was glad she hadn't seen my face because it had most likely paled. If it was their Grams or mom they knew that Rowan was a vampire. They also didn't want me to be with him. It wasn't dark out yet but I'd just have to hope Rowan would meet on the roof with me tonight. Prue and Phoebe came in with Piper.

"So we're up against vampires?" Prue asked looking at the passage.

"Paige, you don't look so hot, are you feeling all right?" Phoebe asked. My head snapped up.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, I guess. I'm going to go lie down," I said leaving before they could respond.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine, probably just overwhelmed," Prue said, "I think it's best we give her some space. Now back to the problem at hand."<p>

"Let me see if I can get a premonition or something," Phoebe said stepping up to the book. She touched the page.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said. Her hand nudged the spot where's Paige's had been and she was thrown into a premonition. _Paige was on a rooftop._

_ "__Rowan w__hat's he talking about?" Paige asked._

_"Paige, this may not be the best time to tell you but I'm a vampire. I know you're a witch/ whitelighter. I didn't know who you were when I first met you," he said. The scene expanded and Phoebe saw Rowan and a darklighter. His arrow clicked. Then the premonition ended._

"What'd you see?" Prue asked.

"I saw Paige and Rowan," she said.

"Rowan what does he have to-" Prue said then gasped, "You don't think?"

"He's a vampire, she found out that night he saved her from the darklighter," Phoebe said.

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked, "Do we confront her?"

"Yes," Prue said, "He's a vampire, he will bite her."

"I don't think we should say we know anything. He hasn't bitten her yet," Phoebe said.

"Key word is yet," Prue said.

"We'll keep an eye on them. Prue why don't you invite him over and interrogate him or something? Then tell Paige that she can't date him. If she defies you well, Piper and I will bring popcorn to the show."

"Phoebe you know you act like such a teenager sometimes," Prue said smiling.

"Maybe Paige is rubbing off on me," she said.

"I don't want to deal with rebellious Phoebe again, the first time was hard enough," Prue said.

"No thank you, Paige seems like she's coming out of a rebellious stage so really as long as you don't play the whole 'I'm the boss' card all the time, everything will turn out fine," she said.

"You're so great at giving advice Pheebs," Prue said with a bit of a smile.

"That's what sisters are for," she said giving her a hug.

"Let's go eat, we'll grab Paige on the way down," Piper said.

"Arrow!" the sisters her Paige say when they got to her door. They tore the door open and they saw Paige battling a darklighter. An arrow, seconds before getting to Paige dissolved into blue and white orbs. The arrow though didn't return to the darklighter, it fell to the ground. He aimed the arrows at Prue, Phoebe, and Piper.

"Crossbow!" Paige called. It landed in her hands and she aimed. He screamed as it pierced his heart and he burst into flames. She gingerly placed the crossbow on the floor.

"Paige, are you all right?" Prue asked.

"Fine," she said smoothing her hair out.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I was painting and he just appeared. He ruined my painting. Then he aimed several arrows which I dodged then I remembered that I had powers," she said.

"Why didn't you call for us?" Phoebe asked.

"It didn't cross my mind I was a bit distracted," she said like being attacked by a darklighter was a normal thing.

"Paige you have to call for us or a whitelighter whenever a demon is near. You're too inexperienced to be taking on a demon," Prue said.

"So you didn't start fighting demons when you got your powers then?" she said curiously.

"Demons _found_ us in the beginning, we didn't have much help," Prue said, "You have that option."

"Well demons are attacking me, I'm going to attack back, and I don't want to call for help all the time. I'm no damsel in distress," Paige snapped.

"We didn't say that Paige," Piper said calmly stepping in.

"All I'm saying is that I can protect myself, thank you very much," she said. Prue was about to say something but Phoebe elbowed her. Paige looked at her painting. It was just a sketch, or what had been a sketch. There were two tears at where the darklighter had shot at Paige.

"Well this is ruined," she said crumbling it up and throwing it away.

"What was it going to be?" Phoebe asked getting away from the topic of demons.

"Nothing important, what's for lunch?" she asked.

_A/N: You know what to do! Click that review button please!_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: So my summer classes are over and I'll have more time for fanfiction! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I hope you still enjoy it! Last chapter there were five reviews._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: That's okay, thank you!_

_**MissyCole23**__: Well you'll find out what happens next in this chapter! Paige was just caught off guard ^^. Paige and Phoebe are about seven years apart. _

_**LizardMomma: **__Thank you, I wanted to see the sisters' find out about Rowan through different means instead of finding out about him much later, it might benefit Paige in the long run or maybe not. The discussion won't be till later and I'm still trying to decide if it should be Prue or Paige that brings it up or someone else entirely. _

_**C:**__ Thank you, I have a somewhat similar fic, it's titled _Summoning Prue_. Though I would love to do something closer to _Getting To Know You_ I just don't want it to seem like I'm stealing an idea. If you would check out and review Summoning Prue though I'd be grateful and if you want me to do something closer to _GTKY_, I might look into it after I finish _Summoning Prue_!_

**Chapter 36**

"Don't know yet," Piper said, "I'll go check and see what I can do." She left Paige's room and headed toward the kitchen taking Prue with her.

"So, Paige, are you and Rowan serious?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," she said, "What about you and Cole?"

"Yeah, I'd like to say so," she said.

"You don't feel worried about dating a demon?" she asked.

"I do, but I know he won't hurt me. He's trying to change his ways. He's only half demon so he is capable of love, feeling."

"What about full demons?"

"I don't know, the full demons, as you put it, kill humans or other demons."

"Why would they kill other demons?"

"They want to get higher up in the Underworld. Sometimes they do it to impress the Source, but that's usually innocents."

"The Source?" Paige asked.

"The Source of all –Evil; he's the head of the Underworld. He's extremely powerful."

"So back to regular full demons, they only kill demons to get higher up? What about protecting someone?"

"Maybe another demon, like a sibling or their demon lover but protecting an innocent is out of the question."

"Why?" she asked.

"Demons don't care if humans survive, Paige, there are demons that torture humans for fun," she said.

"What about vampires?" Phoebe was waiting for that question.

"You might want to talk to Leo or Cole about that. They aren't supposed to be up here but they are because they still live."

"So they drink people's blood? What about witches'?"

"Yes, they drink all blood. We're human Paige, we just have powers," Phoebe said.

"Oh," she said.

"Let's go see what Piper is making for dinner." Paige followed Phoebe down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"Grilled salmon, it'll be ready within the next thirty to forty-five minutes."

"So, Paige, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Prue asked.

"Don't you have work?"

"I have it off," she said, "I thought maybe we could go shopping."

"What's the catch?" Paige asked.

"There's no catch," Prue said.

"Just shopping, that's it?" she asked.

"We might grab some lunch but other than that, it's just shopping," Prue said.

"Okay," Paige said. Neither of them said much throughout dinner, that was, until Leo arrived.

"Leo what do you know about vampires?" Paige asked. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe quickly looked at Paige.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the page upstairs in the Book of Shadows turned to that page," she said.

"I hate to break up this chat but there is no demon talk at the dinner table," Piper said. Not only did Phoebe's jaw drop but so did Prue's.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"It's just not allowed at the table, we try not to bring our 'work' to the table," Piper said, "We already deal with it throughout the day."

"Whatever, thanks for the meal. I'm going to take a shower," Paige said leaving the shower.

"Piper why'd you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought we should tell Leo about how our baby sister is dating a vampire," she said.

"Paige is what?" Leo asked.

"Rowan's a vampire," Prue said, "Where do vampires live? In the Underworld?"

"They were ostracized from the Underworld centuries ago. They don't serve under the Source, completely different network. Cole might know more about them. He may have dealt with them some time or another."

"Do they go after witches for a specific reason?" Phoebe asked.

"They live within their own society. If they kill a witch it's not intentional, they just want food. Even if they did come up upon a witch, they'd most likely be able to overcome them."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Witches' powers don't work on vampires," Leo said.

"That's just great news," Prue sighed, "What about them protecting people?"

"It's rare but vampires do fall in love. They aren't born demons, they were all originally human. If they do have a relationship with a human, they're usually turned."

"Phoebe would you watch Paige tonight, make sure she doesn't sneak out?" Prue asked.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm spying on her, I have an idea," she said, "I'll see you in the morning.

I towel dried my hair and when I entered my room Phoebe was there.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi! I thought we could have like a sleepover, do our nails, watch movies, and eat popcorn."

"Can't eat popcorn," I said showing her my braces.

"Well we can still do nails and watch some movies," Phoebe said.

"I guess, what movie?" I asked.

"Wizard of Oz?" she asked. Phoebe showed me my worn copy of _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Yeah, sure," I said. She took me to her room and popped the VHS into her television.

"We can do nails after the movie," she said. We didn't lie on the bed though; we sat up against the headboard.

"Paige," Phoebe said. I opened my eyes.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's okay. It's around one in the morning; after you fell asleep I dozed off. Do you want to go to your room?"

"I'm good," I said lying down and closing my eyes falling asleep again.

_A/N: Please review with what you thought! The more reviews the sooner I'll upload the next chapter!_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: So it's been about a week since my last update! There is a scene at the end of this chapter that I hope y'all like and if you want more like it please say so in a review! Last chapter there were six reviews!_

_**Sammy Ocean: **__Remember Paige woke up around five that morning and she went through a lot that day. If I woke up around five in the morning I'd probably fall asleep a little early too! I'm glad you enjoyed the bonding scene!_

_**C:**__ I'll have to think about it. I don't want to _upload_ a new story _(Yes I am working on another story right now that isn't uploaded)_ until I finish Summoning Prue. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**MissyCole: **__Thanks, there will be some vampire stuff in this chapter and some other demons stuff too. The DNA results will come into play this chapter and the next one. Is this MissyCole23 or just MissyCole?_

_**Eillibsniknej**__**:**__ I love writing bonding scenes, there will be a bonding scene in this chapter, but I won't say b/w who! You'll just have to wait and read! Thank you!_

_**MissyPaige06: **__Thank you so much! I love your username by the way, Paige, as you can tell by this story, is one of my fave characters. You'll see a bit of rebelling in this chapter. There will be some Paige/ Leo moments but I'm not sure when yet. Thank you again, I am halfway through one of your stories by the way, and I am enjoying reading it!_

_**LizardMomma: **__Thank you, Leo makes a quick appearance in this chapter, but he has no lines. _

** Chapter 37**

When I woke up Phoebe was still sleeping. I can't believe I fell asleep before one; that rarely happens to me. Then again my life, my world has changed. I changed into my jogging clothes and sneaked downstairs.

"You're awake," Prue said putting the paper on the side table, "Paige you aren't going for a jog."

"Yes I am," I said as Prue stood up.

"Paige, you aren't going anywhere without me," she said then the phone rang.

"Prue Halliwell," she said, "That's great! Yeah I'll be in today. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the hospital, the DNA results are in," she said, "We'll stop there, and then the court house, then we'll go shopping."

"I'm going for a jog," I said running out the door. I heard Prue call my name as she followed me. I turned into an alleyway and started climbing the fence. I landed on the ground safely just as Prue entered the alleyway.

"Paige," she gasped, "Paige, watch out!" I turned around and a demon threw a ball of electricity (Energy ball) at me. I orbed out of the way. When I orbed back the ball of electricity was going back toward the demon. It hit him in the chest and flames consumed him. I backed up against the fence.

"Stay there Paige, I'm coming over," Prue said. She started climbing the fence and I walked over to where the demon was standing and gasped. There was a corpse of a demon. He had white and his body had several scorch marks. Next to him was a skeleton of a child. I let out a cry and I felt arms around me. Prue turned me away from the corpses and pulled me close.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"It's okay Paige," she said, "Let's get out of here. Leo!" I heard the tinkling of orbs and then we were at the Manor. I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked kneeling in front of me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Good, now what in the world were you thinking? Why did you dart off like that? And what have I said about those fences? What if the demon had turned when you were on the fence?"

"I just needed to think," I replied.

"Why?" she asked, "You know that we're your sisters."

"I know but after this it'll be official," I said.

"Why should it be much different?" she asked.

"It's different because then this isn't a dream," I said, "When something's official it's real. Like their funeral, before I pushed it aside as a dream, a nightmare, or that they were on a trip. At their funeral I had to face the fact that they're not coming back, that I'll never see them again, that they'll never know-," I took a gulp of air, "that they'll never know how much I love- loved them." Prue was next to me on the couch, she put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject.

"Piper isn't up nor is Phoebe but we can make do on our own," Prue sighed, "What type of cereal do you like?"

"Uh, I don't know I usually just have a granola bar," I said. This was a lie I usually had a cigarette and I washed it down with some alcohol. I would love that right now. I did have a pack of cigarettes in a pocket of my bag. It was cleverly hidden.

"Just that? Here have some honey oats with blueberries," she said pouring me a bowl and adding milk. I took a bite, in my opinion I didn't like it much but I'd eat it to please Prue. Prue sat down across from me with coffee and a bagel.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"No," I said. I wanted to get to my room away from everyone, "I'm going to go get changed."

"Alright, we're leaving around eleven," she said that was about two hours from now. I closed the door to my room and locked it. Storm clouds gathered outside and I pulled out my cigarettes from my suitcase. I opened my window and lit on then I brought it toward my lips.

"You know that really is a nasty habit," Rowan said sitting in a tree. I nearly dropped it.

"Rowan you scared me!" I said trying to be quiet.

"I'm a vampire, it's not something I can help," he said shrugging.

"Yeah, look you have to go. If my sisters knew you were here they'd kill you," I said.

"You told them?" he asked.

"What? No! I'm not stupid! If I told them I wouldn't be able to be with you," I said.

"So you still want to be with me?" he asked with a smile.

"I-," I said before someone knocked on my door.

"Paige is there someone in your room?" Prue asked.

"What of course not!" I said handing Rowan my cigarette and the rest of the pack. 'Go' I mouthed to him and he flew off, like literally transformed into a bat.

"Then why is your door locked?" she asked.

"Because I'm getting dressed," I lied then I opened the door to my closet.

"Paige, I'm positive I heard someone," she said.

"You heard my radio," I lied.

"What station?" she asked.

"Uh, just a random station, I don't know," I said.

"Paige, just open the door," she said.

"Fine, hold on," I said. I threw on a long robe and threw some clothes around then I opened the door.

"What in the world?" she asked looking at my clothes, "Paige you've been up here like five minutes."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Paige, even Phoebe doesn't make this type of mess in five minutes," she said.

"It's my room, besides I have a hard time making decisions," I said.

"Never mind, I came up here to ask you to invite Rowan for dinner tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked. Did they suspect he was a demon?

"I know you have… strong feelings for him and I'd like to meet him before anything gets serious," she said.

"I'll see if he's available," I said. I didn't have any way of contacting him though. We usually bumped into each other by accident. Maybe he'd stop by tonight.

"Good," she said leaving. I exhaled, relieved.

"Oh and Paige?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If I ever catch you with a boy in your room, you'll be in a world of trouble," she said.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," she said. She closed my door and I locked it and poked my head out my window. Rowan was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Rowan how is your progress with the youngest of the Halliwell family?" the Queen asked.<p>

"She knows what I am and she accepts me. I will turn her but I will wait until I can be sure she won't turn to her sisters."

"You must guide her away from them Rowan, my breakfast is here," she said as an elder human was brought in.

"I shall return later my queen," he asked going off in search of his own breakfast. He found a dead grimlock in an alleyway and decided what the hell? The blood was bitter but he drank all of it. He'd return to Paige tonight and wait outside of her window as a bat until she returned.

_A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter please review! The next chapter will be up hopefully this weekend or Monday! Charmed Always- Kels!_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: My muse seems to love this story right now, unlike Summoning Prue. I promise I'll update that when she begins to cooperate! (I'm experiencing a bit of a block) On the bright side this chapter is twice as long as my normal chapters. Last chapter there were four reviews!_

_**Eillibsniknej: **__Remember he is a vampire, evil now runs through his blood… or it's in him. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**MissyCole23: **__When are you leaving for camp? Hopefully you'll get to read this chapter and if you do please leave a review! Have fun at camp!_

_**LizardMomma: **__Thank you_

_**C: **__You'll have to wait and read or if you want a summary, please PM me. Thank you again, I always try!_

**Chapter 38**

"Hey Prue," Phoebe yawned entering the kitchen.

"Don't you have to work today?" Prue asked.

"I don't have to go in till eleven," she said grabbing some coffee, "Where's Paige?"

"She's getting dressed," Prue said, "She got up to go for a jog, alone, and I caught her."

"So what happened?"

"Well the DNA results came in," she said, "Paige panicked and darted out when I caught up with her she was face to face with a demon. She orbed out when an energy ball was thrown at her and I killed him. By the time I got over the fence she had found the corpse of a grimlock and a skeleton of a child."

"Wait, I thought grimlocks were more underground," Phoebe said.

"Well this one was stupid apparently, anyway, Paige freaked when she saw the body, understandably and I had Leo orb us home."

"All that this morning, wow," Phoebe said.

"I'm not done," Prue said, "After she calmed down she explained why she darted out. She's afraid of her life changing. It has changed a lot within the last few of weeks. Her parents died, she gained a new family, she learned she was a witch, and she's dating a vampire. Then we had breakfast. I just came from upstairs. I'm pretty sure I heard voices and that I smelled smoke when I entered her room; which by the way is messier than yours."

"I took away her cigarettes," Phoebe said, "Do you think she's hiding more?"

"Possibly, I also told her to invite Rowan over tomorrow," she said.

"I think I'll go talk to her after I finish my coffee," Phoebe said.

"What time did Paige fall asleep last night?"

"Before one, I was a bit surprised but she's got a lot on her mind." Phoebe said downing the rest of her coffee, "I will be back!"

**Phoebe's POV**

"Paige, its Phoebe can I come in?" I asked. Paige opened the door.

"Morning," she said. I smelled smoke on her breath.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked looking around her room. It was spotless except that there was an open suitcase on her bed.

"Just reading," she lied.

"What were you reading?" I asked.

"Just um, uh, Shakespeare," she said.

"Could never understand him," I said.

"Yeah, I'm working on that," she said.

"Right, I was wondering since you fell asleep last night if you wanted to re-do our girl's night," I said.

"Uh, I actually just wanted a night alone," she said.

"So in other words you want to sneak off with Rowan?" I asked.

"No!" she replied quickly, "I just wanted a break from everything. It's just difficult to have a moment alone in this house."

"You should know this house is your home now. You have three sisters Paige, finding a moment alone is a skill you will find a way to achieve. It took me years but I'm sure you'll get it."

"Thanks for the encouragement Phoebe," she said.

"That's what sisters are for," I said giving her a hug. Her body stiffened at my touch but it soon relaxed.

"I have to finish my make up," she said.

**Paige's POV**

"Oh okay," I'll see you downstairs then.

"Yeah," I said as she left. I sat down at my vanity table and put on bright pink lipstick and different shades of green eye shadow. I waited another half hour before I went downstairs. Phoebe was reading the newspaper, Piper was in the kitchen, and Prue was by the front door.

"All right Paige, let's go," she said. We went outside and she got in the driver's seat. I cautiously walked up to the car.

"It'll be okay Paige, if something happens you can orb out," she said. I touched the door handle and I forced away the memories. I buckled up looking straight ahead trying to keep my breathing steady.

"You're doing great Paige," Prue said holding my hand. She started the engine and I orbed out. I returned back in my seat.

"You okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said and Prue reached over and buckled me in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Okay," I said and she backed into the road. She kept peeking glances at me on the way to the hospital. I waited in the car in the garage as she went to get the results. I waited for ten minutes and she still hadn't returned so I got out of the car. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Rowan, what are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought I was going to see you tonight."

"So you do want to see me," he said.

"Yeah, vampire or not, I still like you. Prue wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, so she'll probably interrogate you. I'll see you tonight, go before Prue sees you!" He gave me a peck on the lips and flew off just about the time Prue came out of the elevator.

"You're out of the car," she said surprised.

"Yeah, fresh air and all," I said.

"Okay well I called the court house from my cell phone, we're going to stop by there next," she said.

"Whatever," I said getting back into the car. Prue got into the driver's seat as I buckled up.

"So the results came back positive?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, you knew they would though, like we talked about earlier," Prue said as she drove out of the hospital garage. We passed the street of the crash and there were flowers and a little sign. Prue didn't see it though and I almost told her to stop but she spoke up.

"So have you heard from Rowan?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, he wants to know the time," I said.

"So he will be coming for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, you sound surprised," I said.

"I'm not; I'll ask Piper when we return home." She said pulling into the court house. She went into an office to sign papers and I was pulled aside by the lady I talked to forever ago.

"So, Paige, how are you doing with your sisters? I want you to know even though they're family by blood you don't have to stay with them if it makes you uncomfortable. You can stay with your aunt and uncle." I thought about it. Even though I had only known my sisters for about a few weeks it seemed like I had known them years. They had welcomed me when I wasn't so welcoming of them. Yeah, Prue was a bit overprotective, but she was the oldest of several sisters, it made sense. If I went to live with my aunt and uncle, demons would attack and I barley had control of my powers.

"I want to stay with them, they are my sisters," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they are my family, they accepted me even though I didn't accept them," I said. She didn't have time t reply because Prue came up.

"Ready Paige?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask some more," she was saying.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," I said grabbing hold of Prue's hand. I didn't look back as we exited the building.

"So are you like my official guardian now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to sign some papers and show them verification that we are related," She said, "But I am your guardian now. So what I say goes." She put a binder in the back seat when I buckled up.

"What's in the binder?"

"Medical history and other info," she said.

"Sounds so detailed," I said sarcastically.

"Paige," Prue sighed.

"Sorry," I said looking out the passenger window.

"So where do you want to go shopping?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," I said, "I really don't need new clothes I have plenty of clothes."

"How about jut a new outfit?" Prue asked.

"That's fine," I said. We pulled into Kohl's ®. I picked out a v-neck red top and light blue jeans.

"This is all you want?" Prue asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," she said. We had lunch at the Manor, as they call it, and then Prue had to run to work for something. I wish I had a way of contacting Rowan. I went back to my room and on my windowsill was my pack of cigarettes. I lit on and brought it to my lips. I had a couple more then flushed them down the toilet. I brushed my teeth so they wouldn't suspect anything. Prue had been gone an hour already and no one else was here. I went downstairs and looked in the fridge.

"Paige what are you doing?" Leo asked behind me. I shut the fridge and whirled around.

"Just looking for a snack," I said.

"You mean alcohol?" he asked.

"No!" I lied.

"Then was it cigarettes?" he asked.

"No, I quit," I lied.

"I know you're hiding some in your room, otherwise you'd be showing withdrawal symptoms," he said.

"That's ridiculous Leo, I'm not hiding anything in my room," I said.

"So you don't mind if I take a look then?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said. He went upstairs.

"Cigarette pack," I said and they appeared in my hands, a fire was roaring in the fireplace and I sadly threw them in it. They all burned before Leo came down.

"So did you find anything?" I asked.

"Your lighter," he said, "Last time I checked there were no candles in your room."

"I must have packed it by mistake, besides Phoebe flushed my last pack down the toilet," I lied.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked holding up a cigarette that must have fallen out.

"Please don't tell Prue!" I said. Just then Prue walked in. I shot Leo a look begging him not to say anything.

"Hey, I'm back," she said coming over.

"Leo, is that yours?" Prue asked surprised.

"No," he said, "It's," but Prue cut him off and glared at me.

"Is that yours Paige?" she asked and I took a step back.

"No, it isn't hers Prue. It was one of my charges," he lied.

"Why do you have it?" she asked.

"He was drunk when he gave it to me. I took him somewhere safe but I can't heal that problem with my powers."

"Oh, smoking is so gross," she said tossing my last cigarette in the fire then she turned to me, "It's a good think you don't smoke anymore."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm gonna go lie down."

"Okay, I'll come and get you when dinner's ready." I closed the door to my room and sat on the window seat. I noticed a bat outside on the tree.

"Rowan," I said smiling. He transformed in his human/ vampire form.

"Hi," he said smiling, "I've been waiting for you." I smiled and climbed out onto the branch.

"Let's go higher," I said climbing up toward the roof. We sat there for a few minutes in silence then he started kissing me. About an hour or so had passed then he asked me something.

"So you don't care if I'm a vampire?" he asked.

"As long as you don't care that I'm a witch/ whitelighter," I said.

"Not at all," he said then he continued kissing me.

"Paige! Are you up there?" Prue called up.

"Go!" I said to Rowan and I straighten my clothing and hair. I wiped my lipstick off.

"Yeah I'm up here," I called backed as Rowan flew off.

"Come on down it's about to storm," she said. I looked into the sky and she was right. Rainclouds were few and far between in San Francisco, there usually was just fog.

"Okay," I said climbing down.

"How long were you up there?" she asked closing my window.

"Not long," I lied, "It's only like three, are Piper and Phoebe home?"

"Phoebe is," she said, "I have to run out again and take some prints in." She then left and Phoebe came into my room.

"Hi!" she said, "So what were you doing up on the roof?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Were you up there with someone?"

"No," I lied calmly.

"No boy, no Rowan?" she asked.

"No, why do you care?" I asked putting my new clothes up.

"You're my baby sister Paige. It's my job to care," she said, "Where you smoking?"

"No," I said, "I quit."

"Paige you didn't quit. I smelled it on your breath this morning," she said.

"Phoebe I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Paige," she said.

"So you're telling me you didn't smoke in high school?" I asked.

"Every now and then I joined in with my friends but I wasn't addicted to them. I don't touch them now," she said.

"Then why is it a problem with me smoking?" I asked.

"Because now I know how wrong it is. How unhealthy it is and that it's illegal," she said, "Paige if I catch you smoking I am going to tell Prue."

"Why didn't you tell her this morning?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you first," she said, "You are so lucky Prue didn't catch you."

"I know," I said.

"So is your boyfriend coming over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said glad to be off of an uncomfortable topic, "I know Prue'll interrogate him. She seems like she would."

"Paige what do you think of Cole?" she asked.

"Cole, I don't know I only met him once," I said wondering why she changed the subject.

"You know that he's a demon," she said.

"Yeah and that you're dating," I said, "Am I allowed to date demons?"

"I remember you asking that question weeks ago," she said, "That is a question Prue will say no to. She doesn't approve of Cole and mine's relationship. But it isn't her decision if we break up or not, I'm an adult, it's my choice. In my opinion though I think I'd side with Prue if you started dating a demon."

"Why? You're dating a demon!"

"You don't have a lot of experience with love or relationships at least I hope you don't, not at sixteen. When I was your age I didn't either. Now that I'm older, I try to be more careful. Have I gotten hurt? Yes, I have, I still make mistakes. But Paige, I don't want to see you hurt because with some demons a relationship isn't possible," she said, "Cole is half human, most demons aren't."

"Mortals and witches are who I am allowed to date?"

"Dinner's ready!" Piper called up the stairs.

"You'll have to ask Prue that," she said as we headed downstairs.

_A/N: That is that for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Only six reviews till 200 reviews! Readers please leave me __**six**__ reviews! Last chapter there were five reviews!_

_**Eillibsniknej: **__You'll have to wait and see about the smoking! Thanks!_

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Thank you! Why is it you hate Rowan? Is it because he is evil? When Prue finds out well there will be consequences!_

_**MissyPaige06: **__Thank you, I'm glad you like the relationship! I loved writing the Leo x Paige scene!_

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! Some people aren't huge on the age difference but I'm glad you're okay with it! _

_**LizardMomma: **__ Rowan will hopefully be in the next chapter or so, thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

**Chapter 39**

**Paige's POV**

Dinner was quiet. Prue wasn't there which surprised me.

"Why isn't Prue here?" I asked.

"She must still be at work," Piper said. I took a bite of my food chewing it slowly. My mom made this a lot. She made it the night before. The night o had yelled at them, that I told them that they weren't my real parents. I swallowed the food not hungry anymore. My plate was three- fourths full.

"Excuse me," I said pushing the plate aside and pushing my char out. I left the room tears starting to fall as they watched speechless.

**Piper's POV**

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no clue," I said just as Prue walked in.

"So what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm going to go check on her," I said leaving the dining room. I knocked on her door.

"Paige, it's Piper," I said. She didn't respond so I opened the door. I flipped on the light and saw that she wasn't there.

"Paige," I said again.

"Go away," she said. She was sitting up against her bed.

"I will if you tell me what happened earlier," I said.

"I don't want to talk about earlier," she said as I sat next to her.

"Paige, you can't keep it all inside," I said.

"Yes I can," she said.

"You shouldn't," I said.

"I do though," she said.

"You're still going to have to eat dinner," I said.

"Not in the mood," she said and something clicked.

"Was that the last meal you had with your parents?" I asked.

"I was mad," she said, "They wouldn't let me go to a party. I can't believe what I said to them. I am a horrible daughter."

"You are not," I said sternly.

"Yes I am. You didn't hear what I said to them. You didn't see their faces. The hurt on my mom's face the disappointment in my dad's eyes. I failed them Piper." I didn't ask her what she had said to them, I only wiped away her tears.

"You didn't fail them," I told her.

"Yeah, because failing every class, drinking and smoking makes a parent so proud," she said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Paige you can make up from those mistakes. You can go back to school, go to college, and get a job helping people."

"No college will want to accept me," she said.

"If you don't try then they won't," I said, "Why don't you try Baker for a week or two and Magic School for a week or two? After that you can decide if you want to go to Baker or Magic School."

"I'm going to make my parents proud," she said.

"So Monday then?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's go down and finish dinner. I'll heat up, it's probably cold," I said.

"I'm not very hungry, I'll eat it later. I kind of just want to be alone," she said.

"Oh, okay. Just come on down and I'll reheat the food when you're hungry," I said getting up heading toward the door.

"Piper," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," I said closing the door. Prue was clearing the table when I walked into the dining room.

"Why'd she leave the table?" Phoebe asked.

"This was the last dinner her family had together," I said.

"Oh," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I did convince Paige to go back to school though."

"How?" Prue asked.

"We just talked," I said, "I thought she could try out Baker then Magic School."

"That sounds like a good idea," Phoebe said, "Is she not going to come down?"

"Not likely," I said.

"Rowan's probably up there. I think we should just kill him," Prue said.

"He hasn't turned Paige. For all we know she's dumping him upstairs," Phoebe said.

"She knows he's a vampire and he saved her life," Prue said, "She isn't going to dump him if she hasn't already. I'm going to go check on her."


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! There were eight reviews last chapter! Also some reviewers reviewed other chapters! This story has 206 reviews! Thank you very much! The last time I updated was the night before I left for LA, the first day there I saw the Halliwell Manor, well the exterior anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, please review!_

_**Anouki90: **__I'm glad, you'll find out when she's trying Baker in this chapter! Then afterward she'll try Magic School. _

_**LizardMomma: **__Thank you,__Piper comes to Paige's rescue, so to speak, in this chapter._

_**AnnaAngel23: **__Her sisters do though and they hope Paige isn't changed of course! I'm glad you liked the moment. Paige will be going to normal school soon and then Magic School. _

_**MMWillow13: **__I'm going to reply to all your reviews at once, so be prepared for a long message! Thank you, I'm happy you were able to picture the painting, which was my goal! I felt Paige would feel more comfortable confiding in Janice until she knew Leo a bit more, same with her sisters. You're right, in my opinion that changing how you look in your life helps and is one of the first steps to changing though too. Does she remind you of Penny when she's fighting the demon, that's how she reminds me of her. DO you mean when they're at the dinner table, when Paige asks Leo about vampires? If Leo had kept going then he might tell her more about vampires than a certain sister *cough cough* Prue, would want her to know. You're right about that! It reminds me a bit of Cole throughout season 4. I'm glad you liked Paige and Phoebe's talk. Prue will eventually realize this but the question is; will she be too late when she does? Thank you for reviewing all those chapters! Not many reviewers do that when they see that there are still several chapters ahead!_

_**MissyCole23: **__Okay so a little longer than a week from now, I hope you get a chance to read this chapter before you get back! That's cool that you sometimes get Wi-Fi and thank you for the compliment!_

_**Guest1: **__ (yes that's exactly why I hate him... ohhh If prue doesn't make his existence a living hell it isn't bad enaugh xD thanks for an other great chapter :)) Is this Sammy Ocean? I get that, that's how I feel about other characters from this show and others but I thought it'd be fun to explore this possible relationship since Paige didn't technically date an evil being in the show. Well, Prue does as she does, so she will make his life hard that or keep Paige from seeing him, if she can of course! Thank you, please review this chapter! _

_**Guest2:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you would stay up late reading my story! How many fanfics have you read? None the less I'm glad you like my story a lot compared to others! Please review this chapter, and sign your name or nickname!_

_**Nic: **__Thanks, please realize that I'm still in school and I try to catch most of the errors when I proofread but I don't get them all. English is my first language but I don't have flawless grammar skills. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to read and review despite the grammar mistakes. _

**Chapter 40**

**Paige's POV**

Piper left the room closing the door and I yanked my window open. It was only around eight in the evening but Rowan was there. He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled.

"If your sisters found out you were dating a vampire, what do you think they'd do?" he asked.

"I don't want to think about that right now, what we need to concentrate on is you impressing my sisters. That way when they find out whom you really are they'll be more accepting, hopefully," I said.

"Then they better not find me up here," he said standing up from the windowsill. He kissed me for what seemed like forever but it may have only a minute.

"I'll be by tomorrow around five-thirty," he said afterward.

"Paige, may I come in?" Prue asked knocking on the door. Rowan left my room and closed the window being as quiet as possible.

"Yeah," I said taking one last glance at the window.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked and I turned around.

"No one, why would I be waiting for someone?" I asked. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I was just thinking, that's all," I lied.

"What were you thinking about?" Prue asked sitting on my bed.

"Just uh about school," I said.

"Baker's a great school Paige," Prue said, "But Magic School will help you a lot too. I don't want you fighting demons but you're a Halliwell, it's in your blood and I want you to be prepared if you do cross a demon's path."

"I know how to use my powers," I said.

"Some powers don't work on demons," she said.

"What type of demons?" I asked.

"Vampires for one," she said.

"You've fought vampires?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"No but when the page turned to vampires in the Book of Shadows we needed to check them out. They've haven't tried to kill any innocents that we know of but they could come after any of us. Paige your powers don't work against them and you may not have time to call for your whitelighter."

"Are all demons bad? I mean what about Cole?" I asked.

"I don't approve of Cole Paige. He's killed a lot of innocents; he won't hurt Phoebe physically, at least not on purpose. I don't want you dating any demons Paige. Half- human or not," she said.

"Rowan's not a demon Prue," I lied, "He's too nice to be demon." This apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"I didn't say he was but any boy can seem nice in the beginning Paige. He'll charm you and he'll seem great. Then he'll leave you and break your heart."

"Rowan isn't like that Prue!" I snapped standing up and leaving the room.

"Paige, come back here!" Prue said following me. How dare she? She didn't even know him! Then Piper was next to me.

"Paige! Are you hungry? I can make something quick, you know what why don't you help me?" she asked as Prue came down the stairs.

**3****rd**** POV**

Piper shot Prue a look and mouthed 'What'd you say?' Prue mouthed 'I'll explain later.'

"So Paige what do you want to eat?" Piper asked looking at Paige.

"Uh," Paige said still caught off guard, "A sandwich is fine."

"What kind of sandwich?" Piper asked as they walked into the kitchen. Phoebe entered the living room.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Rowan was up there, she told me she was thinking about school. So we started talking about school. Then demons," she said.

"You brought up vampires didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but only because I said our powers don't work on all demons," Prue said, "Then she said that all demons couldn't be all bad. I told her that I didn't want her dating any type of demons. She replied that Rowan wasn't a demon."

"How'd you reply to that?" Phoebe asked interested then Paige walked in with Piper. Phoebe and Piper could feel the tension in the room when Paige sat down with her sandwich.

"So Paige what are you going to do tomorrow?" Phoebe asked after five minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet. Rowan messaged me saying that he'd be over around five- thirty."

"Okay, I'm making this pasta dish called Chicken Tetrazzini with Broccoli," Piper said, "Phoebe is Cole coming?"

"Yeah, he said he'd make it," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'm picking up the ingredients tomorrow, I just needed to know how many I was serving," Piper said. Paige finished her sandwich and headed toward the kitchen. She put the plate in the sink and turned around and nearly screamed.

**Paige's POV**

"Oh it's just you," I said to Janice, she had glamoured back to the look she had when we first met.

"Sorry, I hadn't seen you in a day, I'm still new so I got worried," she said.

"I'm fine Janice, my sisters are the Charmed Ones," I said, "Hey I'm going to Baker Monday, can you come?"

"The Elders think it's a good idea and I'll have the same schedule as you," she said.

"That's awesome!" I said hugging her, "Now just to get through tomorrow's dinner."

"What's important about tomorrow's dinner?"

"Prue wants to have a formal meeting with my boyfriend," I said as we walked into the living room. Janice nodded understanding and we squished into one of the chairs together.

"Tomorrow, Janice and I are going to hangout downtown," I told my sisters.

"So your Paige's whitelighter?" Piper asked looking at Janice.

"Yeah, Janice," she said shaking her hand.

"How old are you?" Prue asked.

"Paige's age, we used to go to the same school," she said.

"We were in the same chemistry class before I dropped lower," I said. I remember when I had released a smoke bomb in that class. I had gotten two Saturdays for it. Glen was with me too. I hadn't talked to him in days; maybe I'd go see him tomorrow. Janice looked up.

"Elders, I gotta go," she said orbing out.

"Wonder what they wanted," Piper said. The Elders, they didn't want me to see my parents.

"They don't have the right," I said.

"They don't have the right to what?" Phoebe asked.

"The right to do what they did!" I said.

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"They won't let me see my parents," I said, "Who says they have the right to do that?"

"It's not always their decision Paige. It's just how magic works," Prue said gently.

"Well it's stupid," I said heading toward the stairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Paige, I know it doesn't seem fair but you will see them again," she said.

"I'm not ever going to see them again Prue and it's my fault," I said taking another step but Prue used her other hand and took mine in hers.

"Paige, it isn't your fault," she said.

"That's your opinion, though it isn't true." I replied.

"Yes it is! Paige you are not the cause of their death. That truck driver was."

"Say what you want Prue but I know the truth," I said.

"Paige," Phoebe said getting up and coming over.

"Please all of you just leave me alone," I said and Prue and Phoebe orbed away from me. I hadn't meant for that to happen but I took the advantage and I went upstairs.

**3****rd**** POV**

Prue and Phoebe orbed next to Piper, who had stood up.

"Paige!" Prue called.

"Prue wait, she didn't mean to orb you," Piper said, "She just got upset, you know that our powers are connected to our emotions. If you hadn't gotten upset that much one of us would have gone flying through the room."

"She's going to stay in her room Prue," Phoebe said.

"How do you know that?" Prue asked.

"Because I placed the special crystals in her room when she left her room earlier," she said. Then they heard Paige yelp as she tried to remove a crystal.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! How'd y'all like it? Please review with what you thought! Once I get a few reviews I'll start working on the next chapter!_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: So it's been a little over a week since I last updated. I promise before school starts I will get the dinner in! Last chapter there were four reviews! If you want a scene of what happened after Paige went to her room please say so in a review!_

_**ElysiumPhoenix:**__ Well this update wasn't as fast as last time, but I am really glad you updated yesterday! Thanks, I'm glad you thought so!_

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ The crystals will come into play this chapter! _

_**LizardMomma:**__ Thank you, whoops! Yeah that's what I meant, I must have missed it!_

_**Kane-Kun: **__Aww! Thank you! Your words are so nice, thank you! They mean a lot! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 41**

**Paige's POV**

Orbing the crystal hadn't worked so I tried to pick it up, that had been a mistake. I let out a yelp as I brought back my hand which now had a cut across the palm. I put some hand sanitizer on it and hissed when it burned then I grabbed an old shirt and tied it around my hand. I went back to my door, which I had closed and was shocked when I tried to open it.

"Oww," I said. I saw two crystals on the corners of the door. They had locked me in my room! I had to get out. I hated being locked in. I could orb, or I could at least try. I closed my eyes and pictured the attic. I didn't feel the sensation that I had earlier. I opened my eyes; I was still in my room.

"Dang it," I said. I was getting out of here. I had to get out of here. I grabbed the ends of my hair, what could I do? I had to grab the crystal again. I had to try. After they checked on me I would. Rowan wouldn't be up on the roof, he had left for the night. I changed into my pjs and turned off the light. I lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and when they opened again the door was opening.

"Paige?" I heard Piper ask. She sat down on my bed and combed my hair out with her fingers.

"I know this is hard for you Paige. Losing your family and gaining a new one all so quickly. Then you put magic on top of it. Everything will get better sweetie, don't you worry," she said. I didn't say anything.

"It takes time," she said, "But it'll get better. I promise." I kept quiet and she sighed.

"Good Night Paige," she said and she turned off my light, then she closed my door. I waited another fifteen minutes while I listened to my sister's voices.

"Is she asleep?" Prue asked.

"No, she won't talk to me," Piper said.

"Maybe I'll go and talk to her," Prue said.

"Prue, maybe you shouldn't. If she doesn't want to talk then she won't."

"Piper, she needs to know that it isn't her fault," Prue said.

"She'll say that she knows it isn't her fault. So we stop leaving her alone. Paige is smart; she'll learn what to say so we got off her case. She just needs to be alone right now; we'll see her in the morning. She can't go anywhere. She's trapped in her room."

"I wonder how bad the cut is on her hand. I should at least check it, get it clean." Prue said. I heard footsteps as she walked away. I had to leave now, while I had the chance. While I took the shirt off of my hand I heard Piper's voice.

"We should at least wait till she's asleep."

"Piper, I don't think that we should," she said.

"Paige probably made sure the cut has no dirt on it, she may have used hand sanitizer. We can check when she's asleep or in the morning." I bit my tongue and yanked the crystal away from the window. It took all my power not to scream in pain. I wrapped the shirt around my hand tightly. I yanked open my window, stepped out, and closed the window, taking the crystal with me. I climbed to the roof and sat down.

"Rowan, how I wish you were here," I said. Anyone to talk to, Janice was busy with the Elders, my sisters wanted to know my every thought. My parents were dead, Glen was probably at some party, and I was alone. Hot tears rushed down my cheeks.

"Paige," Rowan said as he wiped my tears away. I threw myself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault," I cried into his shoulder, "I killed them. I killed my parents."

"No you didn't Paige. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't even hurt a fly," he said. I laughed. That was so not true.

"Rowan I'm a witch, I fight demons," I said unwrapping my arms from around him. He saw my hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's just a little cut," I said trying to take my hand back but he held strong, "Rowan it's nothing," I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Paige, there's a lot of blood," he said. I yanked my hand back.

"Rowan, I'm fine," I said. He held my old shirt and then he saw how deep the cut was.

"It was a crystal; my sisters didn't want me sneaking out so they put them around my room. I got a small cut when I touched it. I removed it to come up here. I couldn't hear my sisters talk anymore." Then I noticed the look on his face.

"Rowan, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," he said, "Look Paige I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek and flew off.

"That was weird," I said then I looked down at my hand. The cut was a bit deeper than before but not enough so that I needed stitches. All I needed was a bandage, now to get back into the Manor. I climbed back down the tree to my bedroom window. I climbed in and set the crystal back down. I turned around and bumped into something. Make that someone. I looked up and my breath caught it my throat.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: I apologize for being on hiatus so long especially after that cliffhanger. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! Anyway last chapter there were eight reviews! I hope you have all stayed to read as this story continues. Don't forget to leave a review!_

_Eillibsniknej:I've finally updated after several months. Enjoy!_

_lizardmomma:Yeah I decided to do something a bit different. You're right that is why he flew off._

_Sammy Ocean:I know, the ending was bad or at least suspenseful... sorta... anyway thanks for reviewing._

_Anouki90: Thank you! I hope you like what it does lead to! Please review with what you though!_

_MissyCole23:Unfortunately Paige is having going to have trouble with that for a while. _

_Bamitznic:I'm glad you want to keep reading this story._

_Kikilia14:Wow all in one day! I wish I had amount of time. Thanks for the review I hope you will continue to read._

_Nic T: Not on hiatus anymore, are you going to keep reading?_

**Chapter 42**

Paige flung herself into her parents' arms.

"How? How are you here?" she asked.

"Magic," he father said, "Let's go home."

"It's been ransacked, demons they." but she stopped, "It doesn't matter. Let me just say goodbye to my sisters."

"They won't let you go," her mother said.

"They will, I'll be back in a second," Paige replied and she stepped forward.

"I don't think so." Her dad put his arm out blocking her. Paige frowned and looked up.

"You- you aren't my parents," she said and stepped back.

"She's smart, what a shame," her 'mother' said. Her 'father' shimmered in an athame. He threw it at her.

"Athame!" she called and it orbed into her hands. She threw it back at the demon. He burst into flames and her mother changed form. She was dark purple and her long hair was black.

"You killed my mate!" she screeched. She lunged forward and Paige orbed out of the way.

"Well considering he attacked me, he deserved it," she said orbing behind the demon.

"You'll pay for this witch!" she said and transformed back into Paige's mom.

"You killed your dad again," she said, "But you won't kill me again." She shimmered out.

"Paige, we heard screaming," Phoebe and her sisters burst into the room.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"There weren't any demons?" Prue asked.

"No, that's ridiculous Prue. If there were demons I would have called."

"You aren't lying are you?" Prue asked her eyes narrowing.

"No," Paige said, "There were no demons or anything otherwise in my room."

"What was your nightmare about?" Piper asked.

"What?"

"Your nightmare, you said you had one," she said.

"I- I can't remember," she said, "It doesn't matter that much if I can't remember it anyway. I'm going back to sleep." She ushered her sisters out of her room and closed the door.

"So do you think it was demons?" she heard Phoebe asked.

"Possibly but if she won't say anything there isn't a lot that we can do," Prue said. She didn't hear their voices anymore and realization of what had happened set it. She had killed her parents again. Paige crawled into a ball in a corner of her room. She rocked back and forth trying to calm down. The demon's words echoed in her ears. _You killed your dad again. _Again, meaning she had done it once before. The arguing and the car crash, there was no crunch of metal, at least not that she knew of. The only thing Paige was able to register was panic. She had panicked when her dad tried to swerve out of the way. She had panicked when she had landed on the pavement and saw the car in flames, her parents trapped inside. Their bodies had burned as Prue held her back. She had killed her parents, if she hadn't of been arguing with them, if she hadn't of been suspended from school none of it would have happened. Her parents would still be alive, she wouldn't be a witch, she wouldn't be a sister. Paige closed her eyes trying to block out her thoughts.

"Paige, come down for breakfast!" Piper called in the morning. She opened her eyes, she was still sitting in the corner.

"Paige!" Piper called again. Breakfast was quiet. Phoebe tried to make conversation but Paige didn't want to.

"What time is Rowan coming over tonight?" Piper asked.

"Five- thirty," Paige said.

"So that means the interrogation will start once he enters, last through dinner and finish up around dessert," Phoebe said, "So he'll be gone by six- thirty or seven."

"As long as Prue doesn't bring up sex I'll be happy," Paige said, "I'm going to my room." She went to the attic and started flipping through the Book of Shadows. She found the demons, they were mates and the shifted into a person who the witch deeply regretted hurting.

"What are you doing up here?" Phoebe asked.

"Just looking through the book," she said closing the book.

"So you aren't looking for the demon that attacked you last night. Or should I say the one you fought off?"

"Phoebe I don't know what you're talking about."

"So who was in your room last night? You were obviously upset when we came into your room."

"I had a nightmare and I talk in my sleep." Phoebe smirked.

"Yeah and I didn't sneak out at all when I was your age. Come on Paige what was so bad that happened last night? Did Rowan break up with you?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I saw my parents. Just some shifter demons or something," she said her voice getting quiet.

"Paige, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to vanquish this demon and forget about it."

"Paige, you can't forget about it. That's the problem, you blame yourself and you shouldn't."

"Last time I checked you don't have the authority to tell me what I should and shouldn't think. So what if I blame myself? I will deal with it. I will go and kill this demon. I don't need help from you or Piper or Prue. I have the spell I need. I'll be back by four." Paige stalked out the attic and Phoebe heard her call for Janice. Phoebe tried to jump Janice's orb but that didn't happen. She informed Piper of what happened and the telephone started ringing.

'It's Prue,' Piper mouthed to Phoebe.

'Don't tell her,' Phoebe mouthed back. Piper lied saying everything was fine and that Paige had gone out with friend.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: So because of the two week vacay from school I actually have time to write. I know it's been a while but I try my best to write as often as I can. Anyway in this chapter there is finally the dinner with Rowan! Last chapter there were seven reviews!_

_**Kikilia14**__: Me too. It kind of reminds me of how they acted when Paige met Richard._

_**Kane Hunter**__: Yup! I've returned for The Rise of the Power of Four too. Plus I'll be updating Collapsed by the end of the week._

_**Anouki90**__: I think this chapter will be surprising too. Thank you! This chapter does have the dinner._

_**LizardMomma**__: I'm glad to be back. Thank you, more information will be brought to light in this chapter also._

_**Cloud**__: Yeah, I finally knew what to write. Thank you, please enjoy this chapter._

_**MissyCole23**__: Yeah, I think Paige always has. Thanks._

_**Shdiha**__: Thank you so much! I hope you read and review this chapter!_

**Chapter 43**

By the time Phoebe and Piper found Paige the demon was dead. The potion and spell they brought were needed. Neither was a whitelighter, Paige was unharmed.

"Paige!" Phoebe nearly called when they saw her. She stopped when she saw a guy with her. They hid their best behind trees. The guy had dark hair and dark clothes on.

"Who do you think he is?" mouthed Piper. Phoebe shrugged.

"You nailed that demon and you didn't need any help," the guy said.

"Rowan, I'm a witch. I don't need help to vanquish a demon."

"You're a new witch," he replied.

"So? Does that mean when you were a new vampire you needed help getting blood? I'm a big girl," Paige whispered but her sisters didn't hear.

"Okay, I get your point. I'll see you at dinner," he said leaning in to give Paige a kiss.

"Paige!" Phoebe called and he stopped.

"Go!" Paige said, she turned around and he transformed into his bat form.

"Paige!" Piper called.

"The demon's dead. I killed her and I'm fine," Paige said when they reached her.

"Why would you do something so dangerous? Paige even we don't go after a demon on our own!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I'm fine. See, no scrapes or bruises," she said.

"Paige, that's not the point. You could have gotten seriously hurt. We're going home, come on," Piper said. Paige hung her head and walked behind her sisters. She looked behind at a black bat that was on a branch. Piper noticed that her sister had stopped and raised her hands. She flicked them at the mammal almost positive it was Rowan. It let out a cry and flew off.

"Piper!"

"Bats are awful creatures, haven't you heard anything about vampires?" Phoebe and Piper shared a look and Paige kept quiet all the way home.

"Just to let you know Paige, Prue knows about this," Piper lied.

"I don't care," she said and went upstairs. When Prue arrived they told her that Paige had gone after the demon and that they had lied. Prue of course got upset but before she could go upstairs they said Paige was with Rowan.

"He's not coming over for dinner, when he arrives Paige is breaking up with him," Prue said. Phoebe argued that Paige would sneak behind their back to see him. Even if she tried to stop it Paige would find a way. And that once she had controlled her orbing she could leave without a moment's notice. The grandfather clock chimed five times. Piper left to go to the kitchen as Paige came downstairs dressed in her new outfit, her hair curled, and bright red lipstick.

"Hey, Prue, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, and I'm curious about one thing though."

"What?"

"How did the fight with the demon go?"

"She's dead," Paige stated.

"No cuts? Burns?"

"No, I orbed the athame away from her."

"Just like last night?"

"Just like last night," she confirmed, "Um, Rowan's going to be here soon and I don't think it's a good idea for him to hear about demons." Prue looked up at the clock, so did Phoebe. Prue told Paige to bring him into the conservatory when he gets to the Manor. The next thirty minutes passed slowly. Finally though the door bell rang. Paige answered the door and smiled. Rowan was carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you," he said and Paige blushed.

"Thank you," she said taking the bouquet. He stole a quick kiss and Paige soon placed the roses in a vase of water.

"My sisters wanted to meet you formally, as I said before, they're in the conservatory. At least Prue and Phoebe are; Piper's still cooking." Prue and Phoebe noticed his arm around Paige as they entered the conservatory. Paige sat on one of the sofas next to Rowan.

"So Rowan, I just want to ask you a few questions. To make sure Paige is in good hands."

"Understandable Miss. Halliwell," he replied.

"So, where do you go to school? Baker?"

"No, I'm homeschooled. All my siblings and I are," he said.

"Do you have a big family?"

"Yeah, most of my siblings were adopted actually," he said.

"How far are you from here?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably around twenty minutes by my bike."

"Prue you should know he always wears a helmet when he rides," Paige chipped in. She asked what he wanted to do after school and he replied that he wanted to help people, work with the Red Cross®. There were several more questions and then Prue asked what his intention was with Paige.

"I really enjoy being with her and I'd love to get to know her better," he said. Paige smiled and Piper called for dinner. She got to ask a few questions and he complimented her cooking. Soon the meal was over the dessert dishes were being cleared. Rowan soon left and Prue had just one more question for Paige.

"So when Rowan sucks you dry were you planning to tell us beforehand or just show up for breakfast with a human corpse in tow?"

_A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Please leave a review if you'd like another chapter! Happy Holidays! _


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you all liked Prue's line in the last chapter. You'll be able to see what Paige's reaction is soon. Last chapter there were four reviews. Almost all of this chapter is dialogue. _

_**Kikilia14: **__I'm glad you thought it was funny! I hope you enjoy Paige's reaction! _

_**Viel: **__You'll find out this chapter! Sorry for the long wait on the update. Please still review._

_**Guest: **__Thank you, please enjoy the chapter. _

_**LizardMomma:**__ Thanks!_

Chapter 44

"What?" Paige asked.

"We know that Rowan's a vampire," Phoebe said.

"Rowan's a vampire?" Paige asked, "You're kidding right?"

"Cut the crap. We know you know Paige," Prue said.

"Know that my boyfriend is a vampire?! Are you insane? Rowan isn't a vampire. If he was wouldn't you think I would know?"

"Phoebe had a premonition of you the night you were attacked by a darklighter. The night Rowan saved you," Piper said.

"He told me to run; I didn't see him suck the guy's blood. I can barely remember that night. So much has happened since then. If I had seen him in his vampire form or whatever do you honestly think I'd be with him? Phoebe don't you have premonitions of the future?"

"We also heard you talking with Rowan after you killed that demon today."

"I had Janice orb me back to above after I killed her. I happened to run into Rowan while he was on an errand for his mom."

"Paige I know that my premonition was from the other night and we know Rowan knows you're a witch."

"Rowan doesn't know I'm a witch. How could he know that I'm a witch?"

"He's a vampire," Prue said. This argument went on for another hour before Prue finally said to Paige to cut the crap.

"We all know that you know Rowan's a vampire."

"Rowan isn't a vampire! Even if he was would it be so bad?"

"Yes! Yes it would! Paige all he wants is your blood!" Prue shot back.

"I don't care! Ever since… then he's made me smile and laugh. He listens to me and I don't have to hear him say 'It's not your fault'. I-,"

"Paige you are breaking up with this demon!"

"I love him!" Prue shut her mouth.

"I love him okay?" Paige said, "I love Rowan. I don't care if he's a vampire, mortal, witch, or demon. I love him."

"Paige, you barely know him," Phoebe said.

"Romeo and Juliet barley knew each other and they got married in less than a week."

"You're thinking of marrying him?" Piper asked.

"God no! It was an example. But I mean we could, later that is."

"You're sixteen," Phoebe said.

"I said later," Paige said, "I don't want to marry him now. But I do want to be in a relationship with him."

"But Paige, he's a vampire," Piper said.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Phoebe's dating a demon. Your relationship with Leo isn't exactly praised by the Elders. Why should be dating a vampire be any different?"

"Vampires aren't able to change Paige. You'll become one too. Vampires take a lover, human or not, they turn. I'm surprised he's been up here so much, the Source can't be happy," Leo said, "The Elders can't forbid demons and witches to be together, but your sisters can."

"They just became my sisters!"

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"Prue!" Piper called.

"Prue!" Phoebe called. She took a sharp intake of breath as she was pulled into a premonition.

"_No!" she heard Paige yell. _

"_Rowan!" She screamed and Phoebe could clearly see fangs. _

"_Come my dear," a woman said._

"_Rowan," she said._

"_Hush, child there isn't much to be done now," another woman said as she lead her farther into the cavern. Phoebe's eyes snapped open._

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"Paige she-," but when Phoebe looked around Paige was nowhere to be seen.

_A/N: I know this is a really, really short chapter but I didn't have too much time to write it and I wanted to update. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Even though the chapter is short please review with what you thought and where you think Prue and Paige disappeared to._


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: I am officially off hiatus for Finding Paige! I'm really excited to continue the story and I loved writing this chapter. Fair warning this chapter is mostly dialogue so I hope you don't mind. Last chapter (44) there was seven reviews!_

_MissyCole23: She is in love with him, or she thinks she is anyway. Prue will try to do that this chapter! Thanks, enjoy the chapter!_

_Kimojuno: You'll see._

_Viel: I hope you like this chapter! It's longer this time._

_LizardMomma: Thanks!_

_Kikila14: The italics was Phoebe's premonition._

_Hi14: Thank you. Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. _

_Eillibsniknej: You were right about the premonition! Please enjoy the chapter when you can! _

Chapter 45

**3****rd**** POV**

Paige ran after her older sister. She eventually caught up with her, face to face with Rowan.

"No! Prue!" Paige cried trying to pull her sister away.

"Paige he's evil, this is the only way," she said, "I'm sorry." Paige wedged herself between them.

"Please, Prue," she said holding Rowan's hand.

"He's evil Paige. That's not going to change. Not everyone can change!"

"Yes they can. Anyone can change. I have to believe that people can change."

"He's not really a person, he hasn't been for a long time. He's a vampire Paige!"

"He is a person though, you just can't see that. All you see is black and white! The world isn't like that. I'm not pure, not all good, though that's what you chose to believe. Before I met you I sneaked out, I drank, I smoked, I was failing all my classes, I was mean to my parents. I regret it but I can't change my past."

"That's the difference between you and him. You regret your mistakes, he doesn't! You're coming home."

"No! I'm not, the Manor isn't home to me." Prue turned when she heard her other sisters arrive.

"Paige, get away from him," Phoebe said, "I had a premonition…" but she didn't continue because of swarm of bats came flying toward them. As Piper attempted to freeze them Paige and Rowan ran off.

**Paige's POV**

I ran with Rowan away from my sisters. They couldn't control who I dated. They've been my sisters for like five minutes. Rowan ushered me into a cave.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need to ask you something," I said after a minute of silence.

"If I asked you would you turn me into a vampire?"

"If you asked me," he replied.

"Would you still turn me if I didn't ask?"

"Before, I was going to turn you, whether or not you loved me. But now, no I won't turn you if you don't ask."

"And you can't become human again?"

"I've been a vampire for many years now. I had one chance when I was first turned but…"

"Why did you choose to stay a vampire?"

"My… bloodlust was too powerful when I was first turned," he said and he paused, "I hear your sisters."

"They'll kill you," I said. I couldn't let that happen, "Turn me." He didn't do anything.

"Turn me Rowan!" I said forcefully and I kissed him. I felt his fangs on my neck and then blackness. When I awoke I was on a bed. I stood up and exited the room.

"She's awoken my queen," a woman said.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you've awoken. How are you?" my queen asked. She was dressed in red, her long dark hair down.

"Hungry," I said, "My queen."

"Rowan, take your girlfriend out for her first meal."

"Yes my queen," he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Child, I want you to turn your sisters."

"They're too strong. I can't fight them. They're the Power of Three."

"I believe that you can take down at least one. Just one is all you need to complete the transformation. Then you can come back and celebrate. Perhaps a wedding is in order," she said looking from Rowan to me.

"I think a wardrobe change is in order as well. Rowan, my son, watch guard outside in case of them." He nodded stepping away. A few moments later I was dressed in dark red top and skirt.

"To the Manor?" Rowan asked.

"Yes," I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

"Leo you have the Holy water?" Prue asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I have a cross," Phoebe said.

"And I have the spell," Piper said, "What now?"

"Graveyard, I guess," Phoebe said.

"How do we narrow it down? She could be anywhere," Prue said.

"We just go to one and see if she's there. Let's just hope that we aren't too late," Piper said. The Charmed Ones piled into the car and drove to the nearest cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV <strong>

"They left," I said, "They're probably searching for me. I am so hungry."

"This is your first meal, relax some."

"But I feel like I've been waiting forever." I whined and he smiled.

"What?"

"Just reminded me of my first time."

"What was it like?"

"Amazing, you fell great afterward."

"How many?"

"I've lost track, I only remember the taste."

"And me? Was I just some quick meal?"

"Hardly. We have to find your sisters. Have you thought of which one you'll attack?"

"Piper, she can't fight as well as Prue and Phoebe. Her powers won't work. How do I find them?"

"Clear your mind, you're a hunter now. It shouldn't be hard." I knew where they were.

"I can sense them."

"You're amazing," he said.

"Tell the queen to expect at least one Charmed One," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I will see you later tonight," he said and transforming into a bat he flew off into the night. I flew to the cemetery that my sisters were located at. I heard my sisters before I saw them.

"This is ridiculous, this is the third cemetery we've been to," Phoebe said.

"It doesn't help that all the demons keep running off," Piper said.

"We just have to keep looking. We'll find Paige," Prue said.

"Seems I've found you," I said transforming, sitting on a tombstone. My sisters turned around.

"Good, come on Paige. We're going home. We'll find a way to fix this," Prue said.

"It'll be like none of this ever happened," Phoebe said.

"Umm, no," I said hopping off the tombstone, "I like it this way." I smiled flashing my bright fangs. Prue cringed and Phoebe held out a cross. Prue stepped forward.

"I'm your guardian Paige, I say it's best you come with-," but I didn't let her finish. I pushed her away and she flew past Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe ran forward and we both dodged each others' kicks. I eventually pushed her to the ground and headed toward Piper. Prue ran into me and we fought. She was more forceful than Phoebe but I was stronger. I pinned her to the ground and decided I might as well turn her. Then I felt a searing pain on my back. I screamed stepping back and turned to see Leo with a canister. I flew into the sky hearing Leo follow me by orbing.

"Paige you're back," Rowan said looking for Piper.

"They've followed me. I tried to fight but they're too strong," I said.

"It's okay, hurry inside," the queen was the first to greet me and we went deeper into the cave.

"I'm sorry my queen. I've failed you," I said.

"It is alright child. I have a human here; all we have to do is complete a transformation." It was a boy not much older than me, he had light brown hair and was held by two vampires.

"I know he's not to most appealing meal Paige, but there will be others," Rowan said.

"He'll do fine," I said stepping up to the boy. I placed my fangs at his neck as I heard my sisters enter the cave.

"Rowan, go," the queen said.

"No, I want him here," I said turning away.

"Paige, he can fight them off."

"I don't want to take the chance. Phoebe said she had a premonition. What if it's of him being killed? I can't take the chance. Once I drink from him, we'll both go out. Please, my queen." She sighed.

"Alright child, Rowan, help hold her meal still."

"Paige! No!" I heard one of my sisters' cry as I sunk my fangs into the boy's neck.

_A/N: This is my last cliffhanger; I wanted to see how you all reacted to my little twist. Please review with your thoughts. I'll update hopefully next Sunday! _


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The older sisters had discussed the spell to kill the queen beforehand.

"Penelope, Patricia, Astrid, Laura, Helena-," The Charmed Ones chanted.

"I'd stop if I were you," the queen said. Paige had broken skin and was now drinking the boy's blood.

"If you were to kill me you'd be killing Paige," the queen said, "You wouldn't want that now would you?" She smiled and then ordered the bats to attack. Leo now stood behind the older sisters and orbed them back to the Manor.

* * *

><p>"What do we do? There has to be a way to change her back," Phoebe said sitting down.<p>

"The Elders don't know of anything," Leo said.

"They never do!" Piper said, "Does this Magic School have any books about vampires?" Leo shrugged and Prue said that they should go to the school and look. After several hours of searching through several books Prue found something.

"There's a potion that'll return the vampire to its previous human state for a few hours," Prue stated, "But there isn't anything about something permanent. Paige can not keep drinking this potion six times a day for the rest of her life."

"It's a start, maybe Paige will know something we don't," Phoebe said. Piper took the book from Prue said she'd get the potion started.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Rowan asked after Paige had drained the boy.<p>

"Like I've never felt before," she replied licking her lips.

"We can feed again at next nightfall," he said tossing the body aside.

"Child how was your dinner?" the queen asked.

"Delicious," Paige said, "The Charmed Ones are gone?"

"Yes, they can't harm us now. Welcome to the family Paige," she said opening her arms to show the hundreds of vampires standing before them.

"Sons and Daughters! Welcome Paige Matthews, a former witch, to the family!" Rowan stayed close to Paige's side all evening. As morning drew closer Rowan took Paige into a small cave in the large cavern.

"I thought all vampires sleep together?" Paige asked.

"Most do but the queen cares more for some than others. I was one of the first and as more of us… came to be, she gave me my own room. Now it's our room," he said kissing Paige.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we have ten vials of this potion. Now all we have to do is lure Paige out of her little cave."<p>

"A lot of vampires hunt alone but Paige will most likely be with Rowan," Leo said, "She's still new and can't control her thirst."

"Alright we knock Rowan out and grab Paige," Piper said, "We've fought each other when one is evil, it can't be too hard."

"None of you had completed the transformation though. Paige really is evil right now, the grace period is over," Leo said, "And it's difficult to find her because she isn't a witch anymore."

"What about her whitelighter? Can't she find Paige?" Phoebe asked. Leo agreed that it was a possibility and he went to find her. They all informed Janice that Paige was not only dating a vampire but she now was one. They explained their temporary solution and said they wanted her to sense where she was. Janice closed her eyes.

"She's still at the vampire's cavern," she said, "She probably won't leave until the next nightfall." The sisters had to wait over twelve hours until they could get Paige the potion so to pass the time they decided to keep making the potion and continue looking for any other solutions.

* * *

><p>"We're going out this evening. It's raining but thought we could have an early breakfast," Rowan said quietly as him and Paige exited their cave.<p>

"Where?"

"About an hour north of San Francisco, the flight will be over before you know it," he said. An hour passed and they landed in a suburban area, out of sight.

"Do you hear the humans in the alley?" Paige nodded. She followed him quietly and saw two men, covered in dirt and grime. One was handing the other cash.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?" one yelled, his voice gruff.

"My girlfriend and I were looking for a snack," Rowan said flashing his fangs. The two men backed up as they advanced. They didn't even get a chance to scream as they were drained of their blood.

"How was it?" Rowan asked.

"Sour, can we look elsewhere? I have a sweet tooth and these mortals aren't cutting it."

"Anything for you," he said, "just listen for a human heartbeat. We don't want to expose ourselves so no large groups." Paige nodded closing her eyes which shone a bright red as she opened them. She smiled wide her fangs still dripping blood. She looked up over the alley wall and Rowan followed her as she transformed into a bat and followed. When they landed there were two more humans but they were unlike the others. These two were dying, their blood spilled on the pavement. Paige didn't take note of their appearances, only that they were unconscious. Rowan nodded, giving her the one with the most blood left. They sucked the dying mortals dry and Paige licked her lips in satisfaction.

"That's what I call a fulfilling meal," Paige said. The sun had finally set and darkness and enveloped her and Rowan.

"Where now?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want," Rowan said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"She's no longer in her cavern. She's left," Janice said.<p>

"Where is she?" Prue asked.

"Travelling, I can't pinpoint her exact location until she's landed." Slowly an hour passed and she said she had a location and when they orbed to get Paige all they found were two corpses.

"Well, she was here," Phoebe said.

"She's travelling again, she keeps moving."

"Can't we follow her with orbing?"

"She'll notice us. If she wasn't feeding she'd know you were in the area."

"Leo, why does she know more than you?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not Leo, I just have looked through a lot of the books at Magic School," Janice explained, "Alright she's staying put for now." When they finished orbing they were on a mountain cliff just above Paige and Rowan. Paige was pointing up at the sky and she quickly stood up. The sisters stepped back and heard Rowan asked Paige what was wrong. When she replied that she thought she sensed her sisters he gave a small laugh.

"You're not a witch anymore really. How could they have found you?"

"She has a whitelighter you know," Phoebe said jumping down. In one foul swoop she knocked Rowan unconscious. Paige pinned her against the wall baring her fangs. Prue pulled her off of Phoebe and Phoebe pulled the wooden cross out of her bag. She threatened that if she did anything Rowan would end up dead. Paige still struggled in Prue's grip.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she hissed.

"Okay," Piper said using the opportunity and pouring the potion down Paige's throat.

"Orb now," Prue said still holding Paige.

* * *

><p>The Vampire Queen was pleased to see Rowan return but her smile disappeared when Paige was not by his side.<p>

"They took her. The witches knocked me out and must have orbed off with her. What if they change her back? They'll kill us all my queen."

"That will not happen; it is likely they only found the temporary solution. It'll only last a matter of hours. We have nothing to worry about. Paige was allowing herself to be bitten by you. She's smitten, as are you. Once you're bound to each other the witches won't be able to touch you. We haven't had a binding ceremony in decades."

"Would you refresh my memory, my queen, I do not quite remember it," Rowan said. She smiled as her brunch was brought in.

"Once I finish my meal, I'm famished." Rowan bowed leaving. He entered the small cave he called his own. There was no coffin like the mortals suspected. There was a large branch like pole though extending from one wall to another. The walls were damp from the recent storms. An hour passed before the queen had called for his presence.

"Sit, my son and I will explain to you the binding ceremony to you." She said the ceremony would happen when Paige returned in a few hours and then summoned a dark priest.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Prue let Paige go once they arrived at the Manor. Paige stumbled and fell to the ground disoriented. She groaned placing her hand to her head. She asked what had happened and why she was dressed in different clothing. The sisters explained that she was a vampire and if they didn't find a way to change her back, she'd stay one.

"I don't remember the last twenty-four hours. How in the world did I become a vampire?"

"Rowan changed you Paige and well, we're pretty sure you asked him to," Piper said. Paige replied, insisting that Rowan wasn't a vampire and Prue sighed explaining that they knew everything. The sisters told Paige what had happened in the last day.

"Let me get this straight, you knocked my boyfriend unconscious and then kidnapped me?" Phoebe explained that she was evil and that there was no other choice as she was a full vampire and that this potion was only temporary. Paige then asked why they hadn't used the potion on Rowan. Janice finally spoke up, explaining that there was an exposure risk.

"You can't remember the last twenty-four hours but what if when he drinks the potion and he can't remember the last hundred years or so? If he got out he'd be put in some mental hospital. Then the potion will wear off and well the cameras will capture everything."

"What if he does remember though? I'll return to being a human but only if you give Rowan the same chance," Paige said.

"Paige, he's evil. Besides he's just a guy," Prue said.

"I was evil and you turned me back!"

"Paige you're risking your life for a guy you barely know!"

"So? I barely know you, yet you risk your lives for me not to mention random strangers' everyday!"

"That's different Paige, they're innocents and you're our sister!"

"He's the man I love! You only have about two hours left of this potion to wear off. I'll go back to ebing a vampire and fly away. You can do what you want but I'm pretty sure the Queen won't react so kindly when she finds out I'm missing!"

"I can't believe you're actually okay with being evil! Paige, you're taking people's lives here!" Prue yelled back. Piper stepped in between the eldest and youngest. She stated that they needed to calm down.

They sat in opposite arm chairs for the next hour and a half. Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch looking through various books to find information about changing a vampire back. The grandfather clock chimed as midnight came. Prue had dozed off for a split second, her other sisters were fast asleep, and her eyes shot open during the second chime. Paige had gone back to her vampire family. Prue woke her other sisters up and their books fell to the floor. Piper bent down to pick one up and she shot up in surprise.

"I think I found something. It's complicated, there's a spell, a potion, and you need a vampire's fang, that's so gross! But the thing is how do we get Paige to drink the potion willingly?"

* * *

><p>When Paige returned to the cavern she was greeted by the queen. She explained what had happened back at the Manor and that her sisters were looking for a way to change her back.<p>

"My queen, I don't want to change," she said.

"They will not change you, child. We will make sure of that. Have you heard of a binding ceremony? It is much like a mortal wedding."

"I will be bound with Rowan?" Paige asked. The queen nodded and smiled as she explained the ceremony to the young vampire.

"You will not see your beloved until the ceremony. We have several gowns set aside for these occasions, although they rarely occur," she explained saying that they normally occurred when a human and a vampire fell for each other.

She dressed Paige in a simple but beautiful gown. There was small detail on the bodice; the sleeves were long and transparent. She put a black necklace on Paige with a bright red ruby landing just above her chest. Paige's hair was soon curled and piled on top of her head. The queen placed a silver tiara with red gems in Paige's hair and stepped back.

"You are magnificent my daughter," she said placing a mirror in front of Paige. Unlike what many humans thought, vampires could see themselves in mirrors. The queen then told Paige that the dress she wore used to be hers. She explained that she was once human and that she was changed on her wedding night.

"The details are all but a distant memory. Just like your old life will become soon. I remember that I was a noble, I fed on many of the plague victims to stay alive, and a few became vampires. There were only six of us at the time and I waited until the plague was over to change more. I remember changing Rowan. He was twenty at the time, a traveler, searching for new land. He's been quite an addition to my coven. He's changed many humans but you are the first he's truly seemed to care for. Follow me; your ceremony will begin soon."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we actually had vampire fangs stored away. We need to ask Grams how she got them," Piper said putting it into the potion and watched it dissolve.<p>

"I've got the spell," Phoebe said, "We have to say it as Paige drinks the potion."

"We still have to find a way for her to drink it willingly. It's not like we can freeze all the vampires and slip it into a drink," Phoebe said.

"Maybe there is a way. What if we can magnify Piper's power to the point where it does freeze the vampires? If she's drinking something then we slip it into the drink and as she brings it to her lips we say the spell," Prue said and Janice looked up from reading the book.

"There's footnote about this," she said, "If Paige is bound to another vampire both must drink the potion otherwise it won't work."

"How do we know if Paige is bound to another vampire?" Phoebe asked. Janice shrugged and said she'd go and ask the Elders. As soon as she left someone seemed to orb back, except this person didn't appear in blue lights but gold.

"Grams!" Phoebe said hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Paige. I know she's having conflicting feelings about everything since her parents died. I just wanted to talk with her is all."

"Yeah, now really isn't the time," Piper said, "She's uh sort of out at the moment."

"It's nearly four in the morning. Where could she be?"

"She's a vampire Grams," Prue said.

"What?!" she gasped.

"Apparently her boyfriend was a vampire. Well, we're pretty sure Paige asked him to change her," Phoebe said.

"Well, why aren't you looking for her! You only have until Paige drinks someone's blood!"

"It's a bit late for that," Piper said stirring the potion, "This is a reversal potion. While you're here, where'd you get the vampire fangs?" Grams dismissed her granddaughter's question.

"You allowed your baby sister to become a vampire! She's immortal and powerful, this gives the evil side a huge advantage."

"It's not like she has her powers Grams," Prue said, "Besides, we're working on it."

"She may not have her powers anymore but she is still powerful. She has the Halliwell magic coursing through her veins. If she binds with another vampire, evil will have more power than before!" Before any of the sisters could reply Janice returned and explained that they would know that Paige was bound if the bite marks on her neck were red.

* * *

><p>Paige glanced at the vampires she now called family. Rowan was at the end of the isle dressed in a black suit. Next to him was a priest holding a large book. In moments she stood in front of Rowan, each of them with two champagne glasses of human blood in their hands. The blood was downed in seconds and the priest announced it was time for the binding bite.<p>

_A/N: If you want to see what the gown and tiara looks like please say so in a review, I will post the links on my profile. Please leave a review!_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

After a long discussion with Grams, an Elder, and a few whitelighters, the Charmed Ones found a way to magnify Piper's power enough to freeze a vampire. Their hope was that it would freeze a group of vampires.

"We grab Paige and Rowan and orb to the Manor," Prue said. When the older sisters and Leo orbed to the cavern they saw Paige and Rowan, their fangs mere inches from each other's throats. Piper put her hands up freezing everyone in the cavern, even the queen who stood off to the side of Paige.

"Let's go," Phoebe said and Leo grabbed the couple as they all orbed back to the Manor.

"What do we do now?" Piper asked, "It's not like if we tear them apart they'll drink the potion. Rowan will most likely escape."

"I have an idea," Phoebe said, "Give me the potion." Prue handed her the two vials and Phoebe poured the liquid on her fingertips. She placed the potion right where Paige was about to bite on Rowan's neck and did the same with Paige's neck. She stepped back just in time. The two vampires unfroze and were unaware of their surroundings as they bit into each other's neck.

There was a bright light as the two stepped away from each other. Rowan looked at Paige as her eyes had changed backed to their brown, Rowan's had become brown as well. Paige thought it was a side effect but Rowan knew differently. He stepped back and looked around. Paige looked too and then inched closer to Rowan.

"Paige, I have no bloodlust anymore," Rowan said quietly. Paige's eyes widened confirming she didn't either.

"We'll explain everything in just a moment Paige. We have to go kill the queen," Prue said, "Stay here."

"Paige, I think we're human again," Rowan said after a moment of silence.

"That's insane; they're no way to change us back."

"There is a way," a woman said and they turned to see Penny Halliwell.

"Paige dear, I see that you're human again!" she smiled and looked at Rowan, whom was holding Paige's hand.

"You must be her boyfriend, Rowan," she said stepping forward.

"Yes, he is," Paige said, "Mrs. Halliwell."

"Grams dear, you're both human now. Your sisters found the potion to turn you back. You gave them your ultimatum, which was Rowan." He looked at Paige.

"I- when they took me, they used this potion to turn me human for a few hours. I refused to continue drinking this potion because of you."

"I'll leave you be then," Grams said leaving the room. Paige sat awkwardly with Rowan on the sofa. The sun had started to seep through the curtains. Rowan stepped up and looked outside.

"I haven't been able to enjoy sunlight in so long," Rowan said. Paige frowned and Rowan asked her what was wrong. She told him now they would have to break up or go back into seeing each other in secret.

"But we're both human," he said, "Paige there are so many possibilities now."

"You're also nineteen, I'm sixteen. So now Prue can't hold over the fact the you're a vampire to get us to break up. Since neither of us are vampires then that's out. She can really break us up Rowan! You don't understand, this isn't the medieval ages! You could get in serious trouble!" He asked her how she knew his actual age and she replied that the Queen told her when she was getting ready for the ceremony. Rowan pulled paige into her arms.

"It'll be okay Paige," he said. She stayed in his arms for about fifteen minutes. Her voice quiet she asked him what he was going to do.

"I don't know," he said looking out the window, "I'll have to think about everything now. I have an ID and some money. I think I'll stay in a hotel for a little while to figure everything out. My bike is hidden quite a distance from here, so I should go. I'll see you again soon. I promise." Paige gave him her pager number to page her when he was back at the Manor.

Grams came back into the room when he left.

"Did you have a nice chat?" she asked sitting next to her granddaughter on the sofa.

"Yes," Paige said her voice distant. What if Rowan chose not to stay in town? What if he decided not to come back? She was unaware that her Grandmother was talking until she heard her name sharply.

"Paige! Paige, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Grams asked how she was doing at the Manor. If she planned on going back to school.

"I miss them," Paige said not answering any of Grams' questions, "I feel like since they died, I haven't had a chance to breathe. I wake up from the car crash, my parents are dead, I have another family, oh yeah, and I'm a witch! I can't handle it all at once. It's too much."

"You don't have to do this yet Paige. You don't have to live here, be a witch, you don't have to accept your destiny yet. You have a few years left, you're only sixteen. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe didn't know they were witches until a couple of years ago. They didn't know about magic at sixteen. They didn't have to worry about demons, darklighters, or vampire boyfriends."

"I don't have to be a witch?" Paige asked but before Grams could answer her Leo and the older sisters orbed in.

"Well, all the vamps are dead," Phoebe said placing the wooden cross on the coffee table. Piper smiled seeing Grams and asked if she wanted any tea.

They left for the kitchen and Phoebe followed. Paige explained that Rowan left to sort things out before Prue could ask. She then told Prue she was going to go change. Prue went into the kitchen where Piper was boiling water, Phoebe and Grams sat at the kitchen table.

"Prudence, don't look so defeated. You and your sisters killed the vampires and saved Paige from an awful fate. You should be pleased."

"I just don't get Paige. She's so different than all of us."

"Of course she is dear. She grew up an only child. Then to find her birth family right after her adoptive family died is a lot to deal with. Paige found comfort with Rowan." Prue argued that she shouldn't have had to.

"Prue, Paige probably trusts Rowan more than she trusts us. I've only seen her smile when she's with him. He makes her happy, we should be lucky that she is happy considering the circumstances," Phoebe said. The room became quiet until Grams spoke up.

"Phoebe's right. Paige is confused and doesn't know which way to turn. She has all your opinions, I don't think Rowan gave her an opinion, he just let her vent. She didn't want anymore opinions. She just wanted someone to hear her through." The sisters didn't say anything as they heard Paige come down the stairs. Grams grabbed two cups of tea and left the kitchen. Grams offered Paige, whom was dressed in sweats and a hoodie, a cup of tea and asked if she'd like to finish their conversation in private. Paige accepted and she and Grams went upstairs to the attic.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will start off with Paige thinking about her and Grams' conversation. Rowan will also make an appearance! Just to let you all know, Finding Paige will be coming to an end soon._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Paige's POV**

I didn't have to be a witch. I could be normal, I wouldn't have to go to Magic School, or have my own whitelighter. I wouldn't have to deal with demons or darklighters. Grams had said I could regain my powers when I was older. I couldn't bind whitelighter powers but I could bind my witch powers. We had discussed though that before I brought any of this up to my sisters, Leo, or Janice she wanted me to gain some control over my orbing.

I could figure out who I was without all the magic in the way.

"Paige! Breakfast is ready!" Piper called. I left my room bumping into Phoebe on the way downstairs.

"Hey, Paige. You're up late. Don't you usually run?"

"Prue kind of ruins it. It's my alone time, with her there, I can't think straight." Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, she can be like that. I smell pancakes come on," she said and I stopped. Phoebe didn't notice until she was halfway downstairs.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I just forgot something in my room. I'll be down soon," I lied. Phoebe smiled and went downstairs. I entered my room, sliding to the floor, trying to breathe. When would the pain stop? I looked up hearing orbs.

"Oh, it's just you," I said seeing Janice.

"Are we going to school or not?" she asked as I stood up.

"No, we're going. We have like an hour, Piper made breakfast, do you want to join?" I spit out in one big breath.

"Sure," she said and we walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple and gave my plate of pancakes to Janice.

"I'm trying to be healthier," I stated when I received weird looks from my sisters. Everyone ate breakfast in silence. Prue left for work and Leo orbed out talking about a charge. Phoebe eventually left the kitchen to take a shower. Janice and I sat in silence while Piper poured herself another cup of coffee. She sat down next to us waiting for us to start talking.

"Janice and I are going to head in early, to pick up our schedules and stuff," I said grabbing Janice leaving the kitchen. Piper had placed two packed lunches on the dining room table. I swung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the paper sack. Piper came into the dining room and looked like she was about to say something but Janice and I orbed before she could.

Throughout the day I ignored the looks of other students. I tried not to hear them talk about my sisters either. Several teachers even commented about them.

"I hope you're as hard as a worker as Prue. I hope you don't get into as much trouble as Phoebe." were a couple comments. Though because I was quiet in several of my classes, Janice not being in them, one comment was, "You're like Piper, quiet. But you work hard, which is good."

I sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the commons during the lunch hour. Janice joined me, several large textbooks in her arms. I grabbed several and placed them on the other side of me.

"Half of these are AP!" I said glancing at the titles.

"Yeah, I was placed in them accidentally. The Elders were supposed to get me into easy classes but something happened with the computers." We sat quietly for most of the hour.

"I have to get to chemistry," I said when the bell rang, "I'll see you in health."

"Wait Paige," she said and I stopped, "There's something I need to tell you." I sat back down.

"After a couple of weeks, I'm going to be given more charges."

"And?"

"I won't be able to come to school here."

"That's okay, I might be trying out Magic School," I said quietly to her, not like it mattered though. Students were all talking and tossing their plates away as they headed to class.

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah," I said, "I've got to go. Chem is clear across the school." It didn't really bother me that Janice was getting new charges. I wouldn't be one of her charges eventually anyway. I'd be living with my aunt and uncle, somewhere in Illinois.

My last class of the day was health. I sat next to Janice and didn't really pay attention to the teacher talk about nutrition. I looked over at Janice to see that she wasn't really paying attention either. She was scribbling something in a notebook. She looked to be writing down an agenda. It had mostly school work written in but there was also information about a meeting with the Elders. The bell rang and the teacher announced that he'd finish the lecture tomorrow.

No one was at the Manor when I arrived. Janice was going to help me with my orbing in the basement later this afternoon so I decided to get my homework out of the way. Over an hour had passed when I finally heard one of my sisters enter the house. I had finished my homework and was failing at orbing.

"Anyone home?" Piper called into the Manor.

"In the basement!" I called up, "I can't orb, Janice. It's useless."

"Well how did you orb before?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, fine, when did you orb?"

"Piper scared the crap out of me when she blew the doorknob off of the bathroom door a few weeks ago."

"Fear. Your trigger is fear. We just have to trigger it and eventually you'll learn how to orb place to place." I groaned, it was going to take forever. Another hour passed and Phoebe returned home. She came down to see my progress.

"All I can do is orb out of fear, go report back to whoever." She frowned.

"I just don't like being watched over!" She put her hands up an apologized. She left the basement. By seven I had finally managed to orb in place once in a while, the only reason I stopped practicing was because Piper called for dinner. Prue wasn't at the table and Phoebe muttered about her being at work late. It didn't surprise me that Piper was the one to ask the question about school. My pager buzzed and I checked the number. I smiled.

"Excuse me," I said heading toward the entrance. I threw my arms around Rowan when stepped outside. I closed the door so my sisters wouldn't overhear. I saw that he didn't have a motorcycle anymore, instead he had car. I asked him about it and he replied that it was easier for traveling.

"I want to see the country. All I've remembered is that cavern, I want to see more. I want to do more. I'm headed east this weekend."

"But that's only a few days from now."

"Paige, I've been a vampire for as long as I remember. I want a chance to be human."

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave," I said.

"No, but I want to see everything I can. We'll see each other soon again. I promise Paige."

"Rowan, I, please don't leave. Not yet. Please wait, just another couple weeks." I sounded awful, like a weepy, clingy girlfriend.

"No, never mind," I said, "You deserve to see everything. There's something I need to tell you though." Before I could say anything Prue came walking toward us.

"Meet me tomorrow at Golden Gate Park," I whispered into his ear. He nodded and kissed me. He gave a nod to Prue and left.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I told Rowan about what I was choosing. He still said it was better he left though. We have our own paths to take. We have to find ourselves before we could get together again. He made sense but it still hurt to hear. I loved him and he left but I moved on. My sisters of course tried to console me but I had enough consoling to last a lifetime.

And much to my dislike I had started going to a support group. It was a one hour session once a week, so I had only gone twice but I still didn't want to go.

"You won't talk to us Paige, maybe talking to others who have a similar situation will make it easier."

"Easier to what? To grieve? Nothing makes it easy Prue. Besides, who in my support group is also a witch? I'm not going."

"You are going. This will help, just give it a chance. Go for four sessions, at least, and then we'll talk about it." Which was how the short conversation went at dinner two weeks ago.

I probably wouldn't go to my fourth session though. By the looks of my orbing, I would most likely be moving to Illinois soon. I could orb from the house to school now. Piper was wary of the practice but Leo and Janice assured her that I was fine.

I had spent a few evenings, when my sisters were out demon fighting, talking to my sisters' Grams. She approved of my progress. She was the one to reassure me that leaving my sisters wouldn't make them hate me. She's okay that I'm not ready to call her Grams yet too. She asks me how my group sessions are and doesn't try to force me to answer. Prue on the other hand asks on the car ride home, at dinner, and at breakfast the following morning.

Slowly another week passed, I fought a demon, he was minor, but still a demon. Prue congratulated me and I shrugged. My orbing had improved to the point where I could tell my sisters that I wanted to live with my aunt and uncle. I had already called them explaining a lot. My aunt said she understood and would love for me to come live with her and uncle Dave in Illinois. Now I just had to tell my sisters.

Janice and Leo were caught up with Elder business so I had to wait. They finally returned though and I made my announcement at dinner.

"How was school today?" Piper asked.

"Fine, um, there's something I want to talk about," I said.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I want you to bind my powers."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't want to be a witch, at least not yet."

"It's not really a choice Paige. You're going to need a way to protect yourself from all the demons that pass through the Manor," Prue said.

"That's why I'm going to move in with my aunt and uncle. I'm not ready to be a witch, or to have a new family. I want to find who I am without all this witch stuff."

"I think you need to think about it some Paige," Prue said.

"I have, for several weeks. I'm not ready for this new life, I thought I was but I'm not." Several minutes passed then Phoebe said something.

"You just want to pack up and leave? Just like that?" she asked, "Paige, we're your family."

"My parents are my family along with my aunt and uncle. I feel like I abandoned them, they may not need me but I need them. My aunt and uncle don't understand magic but I don't either. I want my parents back so bad it hurts. It hurts a lot, every time I breathe, every time I see something that reminds me of them it hurts. My new start isn't here."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Phoebe said and left the table. There was an awkward silence then Prue left the table to go talk to Phoebe.

"That's why you didn't care if I received more charges," Janice said and I nodded.

"Phoebe will come around Paige, don't worry. We've just gotten used to you being here is all," Piper said.

"I can orb though, I can always visit," I said.

**3rd POV**

"Phoebe, how could you just dart off like that?" Prue asked her younger sister.

"How? How can she just leave? We're trying to help her and she thinks it's best to leave!?"

"Phoebe, her life has changed a lot in the last couple months. I think she just wants some normalcy."

"Am I the only one in this family that wants to be a witch?"

"Pheebs, she's not ready to be one. We weren't at sixteen."

"She doesn't have to move to Illinois though! We can use crystals and spells to protect her. She's our sister Prue, our baby sister, how can we just let her go? How can you just let her go?"

"I don't want her to go, none of us do. She wouldn't be happy here if we made her stay."

"She's doing a lot better though. I think the support group thing is helping. Maybe if we could make her stay just a little bit longer, she would see that living here isn't awful."

"Phoebe, she feels like she's abandoning her family by staying with us."

"She's abandoning us Prue! Don't you see that!" Phoebe started crying, "She's part of this family now and she's abandoning us." Unknown to the arguing sisters Paige was right next door in her room and had heard nearly everything.

**Paige's POV**

I felt numb inside. Prue kept arguing with Phoebe that it would be good for me, that it's what made me happy. Phoebes words were choked with tears.

"She's part of this family now," Phoebe said now for the third time.

"She doesn't feel that way about us," Prue said, "I wish she did but she doesn't. Let her finish up school in Illinois. If she decides to come to school in San Francisco, she can stay here." As much as I hated to admit it Prue was right. The Halliwell sisters were my family but it didn't feel that way, not yet. Maybe if I did stay they would eventually feel like family but it's too hard right now. I opened my window remembering that not long ago there had been crystals.

"It's going to be okay, Pheebs. We'll see her again," I heard Prue say as I left my room. I walked to my house as the sun set. By the time there was no more light I orbed. Outside the window I saw a For Sale sign on the front lawn.

Someone had cleaned up the house. The furniture wasn't melted anymore. A calendar sat on the kitchen table, it had been a month since I'd been here. I looked at what was written. They were selling the house. I went upstairs to see that the rooms were all bare. My walls were now a cream color, no more posters adorned the walls. I kneeled down and pulled up floorboards. There was a hidden pack of cigarettes, which I ended up flushing down the toilet, and a picture of my family when they first adopted me. My parents weren't the only ones in the picture but my aunt and uncle, and a nun. I heard the front door open and someone step inside.

"We got a call saying they saw lights on in the house," a man said, "Why don't you come on down, and we'll get this all sorted." There was no way I was going downstairs. I heard his footsteps as he came up. I orbed back to the Manor.

I arrived to hear my sisters yelling. Their topic was me. They thought I had sneaked out because I overheard Prue and Phoebe arguing. I left my room and went downstairs. The room became silent when they saw me.

"Where have you been!?" Prue asked.

"I dozed off on the love seat in the attic. Sorry," I said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Prue said not realizing I lied. Piper asked if I needed any help packing and I told her no. I didn't tell her that everything was already packed except the photo albums. I returned to my room and put all of the albums on my bed. I picked one off the floor, picture sleeves falling out. I scarcely remember throwing it against the wall all the weeks ago. I carefully put the sleeves back in and started placing them in the third suitcase. I still left some clothes in my dresser in closet for when I came back.

The last thing I had packed was a picture of me, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sitting on the couch. Prue sat on the end, Phoebe was next to her, and I was in between her and Piper. We were all smiling, we had just come back from shopping, and Phoebe wanted us to all get a picture in our new outfits. The photo was only a week and a half old. I put the picture in between several shirts in a suitcase. There was a knock on my doorframe and I turned around.

"You didn't really go up to the attic did you?" Phoebe asked.

"No," I said, "I went back to my house. I had one more thing to grab." I showed her the picture and told her when it was taken. Her face softened at the info.

"So, you're not leaving because you don't want to be apart of this family?"

"No, I really want to be apart of this family but it's just hard. You're not the family I grew up with, I grew up with everyone in that picture. And the thing is, I'm not done growing up yet. I want to find myself and I can't do it here."

"I guess I understand that," she sighed sitting on my bed and she told me about New York. She told me that after college she left for six months, a didn't really talk to her family.

"I wanted to find out who 'Phoebe' was, and I discovered that I could only do that here. It's only fair to let you find 'Paige'," she said and I smiled. She hugged me.

**One Week Later**

I had told my aunt and uncle about my orbing power. They knew I could easily travel from place to place. They weren't really sure about it but Leo explained a lot of it to them. It was now Saturday morning, 9:00 AM, and I would be leaving in just a half hour.

Janice and I talked for several hours about my choice. She now had at least half a dozen charges it seemed, so the talk was split up into days. I had also talked to Glen. He wasn't so happy I was leaving.

_"I've barely seen you in the last month and a half and now you come to tell me you're moving!" _

_ "We can talk on the phone, Glen, I need to do this. Besides you'll be leaving for Europe in a couple years."_

_ "That's two years without you."_

_ "I'm going to miss you," I had said hugging him._

_ "Then don't go."_

_ "I have to." _

Grams was at the Manor to see me off along with my sisters.

"Thank you so much," I said hugging her. My sisters still had no idea that it was Grams who told me that I didn't have to be a witch.

"It's nothing, darling," she said, "Now you be good. Be respectful of your aunt and uncle."

"Yes Grams," I said and she smiled. Piper hugged me and handed me a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Don't eat them all at once," she said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I won't," I replied. Phoebe was the one to hug me goodbye next. She was close to sobbing.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm sure," I said, "But I'll be back in a couple Sundays for dinner." She tried to smile but only pulled me back into a hug. Prue was the last sister I said goodbye to.

"Remember, if a demon shows up, use those potions," she said. I nodded.

"Don't get into any trouble, no climbing fences or dating mysterious guys, okay?" she said trying not to cry.

"I guess I can try," I said smiling and she playfully slapped me on the shoulder. She then pulled me into her arms.

"Thank you for holding me back and then letting go," I said referring to the car crash and now.

"It's what sisters do," she said and looked to Leo. He grabbed two of my suitcases as I grabbed one and my purse. I waved goodbye to my sisters and Grams one last time before Leo and I orbed out.

_A/N: There will be an epilogue, so I will that uploaded in a few days. The epilogue will take about 6 months after this chapter. Please review with your thoughts. Charmed Always- K_


	51. Epilogue

_A/N: Here is the epilogue for Finding Paige! Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Last chapter there were four reviews! Please enjoy the final chapter of Finding Paige._

_**AprilBaby95:** Thank you, well you have one more chapter till the story ends! Enjoy!_

_**MissyPaige06: **Thank you! I had her leave because in the show Paige wasn't too thrilled to be moving in and at the time she was an adult. To me, it made sense that she wouldn't have moved in right away. I am writing a sequel to Summoning Prue, which will be up this Saturday._

_**Kikilia14:** Thank you, please enjoy the chapter!_

_**LizardMomma: **Thanks, there is a little scene about how Phoebe dealt with Paige leaving later on in the epilogue. _

Epilogue

Six months had passed since Paige left the Halliwell Manor. She occasionally visited her sisters in San Francisco for dinner. Phoebe was always pleased to see her and never failed to ask if she'd like to stay the night. Piper always cooked twice as much as needed, not like that was out of the ordinary. Prue was the sister that was quiet. She would ask Paige questions of how school was but that was mainly it. No one talked about being a witch or demons. Leo tried one day and Piper jammed her elbow into his ribs.

Paige had fought several demons while living with her aunt and uncle. They hadn't attacked her like her sisters feared though. Paige often found them attacking an innocent. Out of the five she had fought, three had died. One had been a darklighter, which she narrowly avoided. Her sisters of course knew nothing of this but her aunt and uncle did.

Paige had shown them her power of orbing and she told them of her glamouring and sensing ability. They were wary of Paige's biological roots but they accepted her. They enforced the rule of no orbing after ten unless her sisters called. She had improved her use of glamouring and only used it when facing a demon.

Her sophomore year was coming to a close in a couple of weeks. Instead of studying for exams like most of the other students she was eating lunch at the Halliwell Manor. At least this was the plan. When she arrived she found Prue and Piper trying to explain to a man that there was a demon after him.

"What's going on?" Paige asked Piper.

"Shax is after him," she said.

"Shax?"

"Works for the Source," she said and Paige nodded. Wind roared through the Manor and Prue yelled at Phoebe to get the vanquishing spell.

"I'll orb him to safety," Paige said grabbing the man just as Shax used his power. She and the doctor flew into the dining room and nearly crashed through the window but Paige managed to orb them out just in time. They were in the basement and Paige heard Piper scream Prue's name as she heard a smashing sound.

"Stay here," Paige said to the man as she went upstairs. She glamoured the appearance of him and showed herself to Shax.

"Foolish mortal," he said and she flew through the air, through the wall, and landed next to her sisters barely conscious. Shax disappeared as Phoebe arrived downstairs.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige heard her call.

"What are you?" the man asked. Phoebe looked between the doctor and the person next to her sisters.

"Oh my God," she said realizing who the person next to her older sisters was, "LEO!" He orbed in and saw the older sisters and the man on the floor.

"That's Paige," she said, "Heal." An hour later all of the sisters were awake. The doctor had left despite Phoebe's warnings. She filled in her sisters of what happened and Prue looked to Paige.

"Why would you do something like that? You could have died!"

"You did nearly die Prue. At least Shax thinks Dr. Griffiths is dead. Phoebe has the spell to vanquish him. All we have to do is find him."

"We?" Prue asked.

"I can orb you there." After an argument Paige was able to convince her sisters that she would be the one to orb them to Shax's location.

"Ready?" Prue asked Piper.

"Wait," Paige said, "We aren't the only ones here."

"No, Shax is here as well Paige," Piper said.

"There are mortals, I can sense them. We shouldn't cast the spell here. Not yet. We need to lure him to the Manor. We can't do this here. You have to trust me."

"Alright, let's go home," Prue said after a moment. When the sisters arrived back at the Manor Phoebe was surprised to learn that they didn't vanquish Shax. Several hours later the sisters had lured Shax to the Manor attic and because all the Charmed Ones were at the Manor, they decided to use a Power of Three spell.

**Two Weeks Later**

Paige returned to the Manor for lunch and hoped it wouldn't be like last time. Phoebe had told Paige, that if it wasn't for her magic would have been exposed. Leo had found out from the Elders of the near exposure.

"Would it be alright if I stayed for the summer?" Paige asked her sisters near the end of lunch. Phoebe smiled and threw her arms around her baby sister.

"We'd love to have you here Paige," Piper said, "As long as it's okay with your aunt and uncle."

Phoebe orbed back with Paige to pack more clothing and was surprised to see the picture of all of them on Paige's wall. She stayed for dinner with Paige and had a long conversation with her aunt and uncle. One topic of course was magic. Phoebe explained that Paige could orb and use potions for protection.

Back at the Manor the older two sisters were happy that Paige was coming for the summer. They felt bad for Phoebe though because they knew her hopes were high and probably thought that Paige would move back in and live with the sisters until college.

"We'll have to talk to Phoebe," Prue said.

"I hope it isn't like last time," Piper said referring to when Paige first left. Phoebe hadn't spoken for a week and barely payed any attention to her premonitions. Prue often found her looking into Paige's empty room and Piper reminded her that Paige wasn't gone forever.

_"She'll come back Phoebe. Don't mourn for her loss, she's not dead."_

_"It's weird, I expect her to be fighting with Prue, to come in from the window late at night. I got used to her being here. I wish she had stayed."_

_"We all do Pheebs. Come on, help me with dinner."_

* * *

><p>One evening after Paige being at the Manor for several weeks Piper asked Paige why she wanted to stay here for the summer.<p>

"I wanted to spend time with my family," she replied.

"So, you see us as family now?"

"Yes. I've grown a lot in the past six months. I'm starting to find myself. I realized I can't find myself without my family. I forgot that you're my family as well as my aunt and uncle. You're as much as my family as my adoptive parents were Piper. I just couldn't see it and now I can."

"You'll find yourself Paige, we all have. Sometimes you need to get out to find yourself."

"I want to fix things here first. I want to fix what I messed up with my family here. Then maybe I'll find out who Paige Matthews really is."

_A/N: That's it for Finding Paige. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review with your thoughts! I won't be writing a sequel, this is the end of Finding Paige. To those who read Summoning Prue there is a sequel, Unraveling Secrets, that will be out this Saturday so please check it out! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
